Calle de Dos Direcciones
by Militha93
Summary: En cada ruptura hay 2 caras. Freddie y Sam eran una pareja extraña pero encajaban. Incluso van a ir a la misma universidad y van a cruzar el país juntos para llegar. Entonces Freddie deja a Sam, por una chica que conoció en Internet. Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes así que siguen adelante con el viaje. Freddie tiene unos secretos que tienen que ver con su ruptura, pero la ama.
1. El viaje – Sam

**Calle de Dos Direcciones**

_En cada ruptura hay dos caras._

_Ellos son Fredward Benson y Samantha Puckett, completamente enamorados. Aún más después de haber superado un primer rompimiento. Es cierto, eran una pareja poco corriente, extraña. Pero encajaban; funcionaba. Incluso van a ir a la misma universidad, y van a cruzar el país, juntos para llegar. Entonces Freddie deja a Sam... Por una chica que conoció en Internet._

_Es demasiado tarde para un cambio de planes, así que siguen adelante con el viaje por carretera. Sam tiene el corazón roto, pero da por hecho que podrá soportarlo durante unos días. La, la, la... - Esta es Sam fingiendo que no le importa._

_Pero en un giro inesperado en la historia, a Freddie le importa. Y mucho._

_Resulta que tiene un par de secretillos que le está ocultando a Sam. Y estos tienen todo que ver con el por qué rompieron, por qué no pueden volver a estar juntos, y cómo, a pesar de todo, la ama…_

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece... Solo soy un chica que solo puede soñar...**_

* * *

**El viaje – Sam.**

Día Uno, 8:07 a.m.

Soy una traidora a mi generación. A mi familia. A mi misma. En serio. No hago más que alardear de que hay que ser mujeres fuertes y luchar por nuestros derechos, y mira tú lo que acabo de hacer. Debería ser una de esas historias de la vida real de ese programa que le gusta a mi madre Mujeres Desesperadas, o algo así… Acepte construir mis sueños alrededor de un ñoño, y ahora me arrepiento… Aunque si no fuese por el ñoño en cuestión, es probable de jamás hubiese llegado a la universidad, ni me hubiese permitido soñar las cursilerías que toda mi vida desprecié…

― Vas a estar bien. –Me dice Pam, removiendo el café junto al fregadero. ― De hecho, creo que estás actuando de forma algo ridícula.

― ¿Yo ridícula? ¿Yo ridícula? –La miré enfadada. ¿Cómo puede decir eso? No tiene nada de ridículo el estar disgustada por irte de viaje con tu ex novio, cuando dicho ex novio te rompió el corazón y te dejó tirada por alguna tonta, idiota, ofrecida de Internet. Aunque en realidad no puedo decir que sepa con seguridad que sea una ofrecida. Pero estoy bastante segura de que lo es. Quiero decir, ¿coqueteando con chicos por internet? Creía que eso sólo era para cuarentonas (como mi madre) divorciadas que retocan sus fotos con Photoshop en un esfuerzo por parecer más jóvenes y más delgadas. Por no mencionar ¿en qué estaba él pensando? ¿Un chico de dieciocho años que con una linda novia, teniendo que recurrir a citas por Internet?

― No dije que fueras ridícula. –Aclaró. ― Dije que estás actuando de forma ridícula.

― En realidad no hay diferencia. Es como si alguien dijera "Actúas como un tramposo", eso es porque estás haciendo trampas. Lo que significa que eres un tramposo. –dije enfadada.

Como Freddie. Aunque supongo que él técnicamente no me engañó, porque rompió conmigo antes de empezar a salir con la chica de internet. En mi mente, aún pienso en él como en un tramposo.

― Sam, insististe, regañaste, griuniste, arañaste por hacer este viaje. -Dijo mi madre rodando los ojos.

― ¿Y? –Cuestioné mientras masticaba furiosamente unas costillitas que tenía en las manos. ¿Esa es su gran justificación para llamarme ridícula? ¿Está de broma? Los adolescentes suplican y suplican todo el tiempo: por piercings en la nariz, tatuajes… Ninguna buena idea. Se supone que los padres tienen que ser la voz de la razón. Obviamente estoy muy mal… como podría esperar un poco de razón en Pam, mi madre, la mujer que cambia novio cada semana. Supongo que no me sorprende por haber aceptado este loco plan, en primer lugar. Quiero decir, ¿en qué estaría yo pensando? ¿Haciendo planes para conducir miles de kilómetros hasta la universidad con un nerd con meses de anticipación? Todo el mundo sabe que la duración promedio de una relación de escuela es más corta que un episodio de la vaquita. ― Tú eres la madre. –murmuré con la boca llena ― Deberías haber sabido que esta era una idea horrible.

Tengo la esperanza de que las culpas recaigan sobre ella, pero sé que eso no pasará…

― Oh, por favor. –Dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ― ¿Cómo se suponía que iba yo a saber que iba a romper contigo? No soy adivina. Ni tampoco conozco las costumbres de las salas de chat de internet.

― No era una SALA DE CHAT. –Gruñí ― Era Facebook… aunque según el ñoño todo inicio en unos de los foros de iCarly. –Ya nadie entra en las salas de chat. Aunque no entiendo por una chica iba a querer salir con Freddie basándose en su página de Facebook…

Pam sólo se encogió de hombros, bebiendo un sorbo de su café. Creo que esta tratando de enseñarme algún tipo de lección. No creen que sea bueno que tengan que pagar más de quinientos dólares por un billete de avión de última hora desde Seattle a Massachusetts, cuando fui yo quien insistió para que me dejaran ir en coche. Además, mi madre cree que todo esto no es más que la típica angustia adolescente, una de esas situaciones representadas en las comedias adolescentes que se resuelven en media hora de risas y contratiempos. Ya sabes, cuando dejan a la chica, pero después ella se da cuenta, hacia el final del programa, de que está mejor sin él, y luego se enrolla con algún otro chico bueno que es mucho mejor para ella, mientras el chico que le rompió el corazón termina solo y deseando volver a estar con ella. Eso es algo que definitivamente no está pasando aquí. De hecho, es más bien todo lo contrario. Fredward Benson se está divirtiendo muchísimo con su chica de Facebook, mientras que yo estoy aquí sentada, deseando estar con él… espera, yo no he pensado eso jamás… Sólo estoy sentada aquí esperando a que un rayo justiciero lo haga añicos. Yo podría haberlo hecho añicos, pero el amor me transformo en una blandita, intente golpearlo cuando supe de su nueva chica, pero no fui capaz… simplemente me reí en su cara, le dije "patético" y luego me puse a comer jamón mientras miraba con Carly "America Canta".

Suspiré y observé por la ventana de la cocina, buscando el coche azul de Fredtonto (Regalo de su loca madre). Son las 8:07, y se suponía que iba a estar aquí a las ocho, lo que me hace pensar que:  
a) llega tarde por que se está vengando de todas las veces que él tuvo q esperar por mi  
b) está actuando como un idiota y me está dejando tirada  
c) se ha visto envuelto en un horrible accidente de coche que lo ha matado.

La opción más probable es la A. (Fuimos juntos al baile de graduación, y la limusina tuvo que esperar en mi puerta media hora. Al final de la noche nos cobraron una hora extra. Él –léase: su madre- la pagó, pero aún así.) Aunque yo me quedo con la opción C. Ok, puede que sin la parte de él muerto. Sólo una pierna rota o algo así. Quiero decir, siento un poco de pena por la loca soñara Benson y me sentiría fatal si perdiera a su hijito sabelotodo. Incluso aunque sea un mentiroso y un tramposo.

― ¿Quieres café? –preguntó de pronto mamá, lo que es ridículo porque ya estoy lo bastante tensa. Colarme con cafeína no es, definitivamente, una buena idea.

― No. Quiero un grasito. –Respondí a sabiendas de que ayer por la noche me había comido el último que quedaba en casa. Sentí un nudo creciendo en mi garganta y lo ignoré. Él no me dejaría tirada, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eso es muy retorcido. Aunque si lo hiciera, eso significaría que no tendría que ir con él. Lo que sería fantástico. Si me plantara, mi madre (o uno de sus novios) no tendría más opción que dejarme comprar un billete para Boston. Que es lo que deberían haberme dejado hacer desde el primer momento. Inspiré profundamente. Sólo son tres días. Podré superarlo, ¿verdad? Tres días no es nada. Tres días es… Me devano los sesos, intentando pensar en algo que dure sólo tres días. ¡Las vacaciones de Navidad! Las vacaciones de Navidad duran diez días y siempre pasan volando. Tres días sólo es un tercio de eso. Además, lo tengo todo planeado en cuanto el viaje se torne insoportable, abandonaré a Freduardo por ahí desnudo, o lo atropellaré, para asegurarme de que dejará de atormentarme. Por supuesto, las vacaciones de Navidad son divertidas. Y esto va a ser insufrible.

Melanie entró en la cocina, vistiendo un vestido gris y bebiendo un vaso de leche con sabor de frutilla. Y tarareando una canción de Lady Gaga. Le gusta el pop. Y en los últimos meses estuve obligada a soportarla, por que estaba de vacaciones. Unas demasiado largas para mi gusto… Aunque creo que puede estar pasando por una ligera crisis o algo así, ya que últimamente ha empezado a comprar ropa rara. Y sospecho que está tras un chico, porque definitivamente se le ve algo más arreglada que de costumbre.

― Buenos días. –Saludo, dirigiéndose hacia Pam que está sentada en la mesa de la cocina y plantándole un beso en la cabeza. Abrió la alacena y sacó una caja de cereales. ¿Comenté que desde que llegó esta boba, mi madre se ha encargado de mantener comida en casa?

– Mmm... –respondí pensativa.

― ¿Preparada para la universidad? – Preguntó, sonriente.

― Sí, supongo. –respondí indiferente. Melanie ha intentado acercarse mucho más a mí desde que fredestupido y yo rompimos. Se ha pasado horas intentando alegrarme a base de decirme que conoceré a alguien mejor, que hay más peces en el mar, que nunca le agrado mucho Freddie para mí, etc. Además me compró toneladas de ropa para la universidad. También me pasó una copia de "Simplemente No Le Gustas Tanto", que supongo pensó que sería fortalecedor. De hecho sí que es algo fortalecedor, porque habla de cómo no deberías deprimirte por un chico que no quiere estar contigo. Por otra parte, darte cuenta de que al chico que te gusta "simplemente no le gustas tanto" no es demasiado bueno para tu amor propio. Además estaba leyéndole partes a mi amiga Carly una vez, y me interrumpió para decir:  
― De hecho, si necesitas un libro como ese para que te diga que simplemente no le gustas tanto, probablemente no seas tan dura como pareces…

No la golpeé por que es mi mejor amiga, pero aún así….

― ¿Aún no ha llegado Freddie? –Preguntó Melanie…

―Nop…–Respondí mirando el suelo, luego miré a mi madre –Eh, y si no aparece, ¿entonces qué?

― ¿Crees que no aparecerá? –Preguntó la entrometida de Melanie. ― ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

―No sé… Pero ¿y si no lo hace? –Empezaba a tener esperanza. No hay forma de que mi mamá y ninguno de sus novios puedan o quieran llevarme allá en coche. ― ¿Entonces qué? –Insistí. Pero nadie tuvo que responder a ello, porque el sonido de la gravilla crujiendo fuera. Miré afuera, y la luz reflejada en el parabrisas del coche de Freddo me dio en los ojos.

Algún tipo ridículo de música clásica estaba llegando a todo volumen desde el coche, lo que me puso aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba. Odio lo clásico. Ignoré la sensación rara en mi estómago y corrí afuera para poder gritarle por llegar tarde.

― ¿Dónde has estado idiota? ¿Crees que me levanté temprano sólo por esperarte a ti? –Grité mientras salía del coche. –Me hubieses avisado que llegabas tarde para que siguiera durmiendo.

― Yo también me alegro de verte. –Sonrió.

― Bueno, da igual. –Dije despreocupadamente –Empecé a entrar en la casa, y Fredtonto vaciló. ― ¿Vas a ayudarme con mis cosas o no? –Pregunté.

―Oh, sí, claro. –Alcé las cejas. ― Por supuesto. –Repitió con más énfasis, siguiéndome hacia el interior, y sé que me está mirando el… Pervertido.

― Freddie. –Saludó Melanie, sonriendo ampliamente. Fredbobo la saluda con la cabeza, pero no le dijo nada. Espero que esté asustado de entrar en territorio Puckett. Si no lo está, debería. No es que Fredito sea debilucho. De hecho, en el último tiempo su cuerpo se ha tornado más robusto, tiene estos brazos realmente alucinantes que… Uh. No voy a pensar en ninguna parte del cuerpo mentiroso, tramposo, ñoño, estupído de Fredward Benson, sean brazos o similares.

― ¿Excitado por ir a la universidad? –Preguntó Pam con educación. Muy raro en ella.

― Da igual. -Interrumpí, llevándome las manos a las sienes como si ya no pudiera soportarlo más. ― Vamos muy atrasados. –Dije, frunciendo el ceño. Freddie se agachó y recogió una de las bolsas que está en el suelo cerca de mi… y me pasó a llevar…

― Ten cuidado. Tonto. –Me queje, mientras él sonreía

―Lo siento, princesa Puckett. –Se disculpó antes de dar la vuelta y salir hacia el coche antes de que pueda responder. Inspiré profundamente. No voy a empezar a pelearme con él. De ningún modo. Si empiezo a pelearme con él, va a saber que me está afectando, y no puedo permitir que eso suceda. Lo último que necesito es que crea que estoy disgustada porque haya roto conmigo. Quiero decir, antes de que mutuamente rompiéramos. He pasado las últimas dos semanas decidida a enseñarle que no me importa, y no lo voy a fastidiar ahora.

Por supuesto, es mucho más fácil fingir que no te importa alguien cuando no está contigo, pero puedo hacerlo. Sólo tengo que reunir todo mi autocontrol. Desconectar y despegar es mi nuevo lema.

Me di cuenta de que mi corazón está latiendo a una velocidad ridículamente anormal, y tomé aire de nuevo, profundamente. Puedo hacerlo, me dije. Empiezo a pensar en todos los chicos lindos que voy a conocer en la universidad. Chicos que escuchen música de verdad, como rock, metal, rap... Cualquier cosa excepto música clásica. Eso me hace sentir mejor, pero sólo durante un segundo.

Asumámoslo: no importa cuántas veces te digas a ti misma que has superado a alguien, tu corazón conoce la verdad.


	2. El Viaje – Freddie

****_iCarly y ninguno de ses personajes me pertenecen, solo soy un pobre chica que solo puede soñar... No tengo intereses de lucro sobre esta historia..._

* * *

**El Viaje – Freddie**

_Día Uno. 8:37 a.m._

No tengo ni idea de por qué Sam está llevando una ropa tan ¿ajustada? O ella siempre está usando esos pantaloncillos hasta medio muslo dejando al descubierto esas largas piernas y yo jamás lo había notado hasta hoy. ¿Y siempre sus playeras son tan ceñidas al su figura? ¿Lo está haciendo en un esfuerzo por volverme loco? Esto cada vez es más difícil.

Mi móvil sonó mientras estaba cargando las cosas de Sam en el maletero e intentando no pensar en los próximos tres días. Contesté sin revisar en la pantalla quién llama.

― ¿Sí? –respondí, levantando una bolsa con largas asas hacia el maletero. ¿Qué demonios lleva aquí dentro? Parecen pesas.

― Yo. –Dice Gibby, sonando completamente despierto, lo que es sorprendente, por la hora.

― ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté, sentándome en el maletero abierto.

― Noticias frescas, amigo. –Dijo, sonando nervioso.

― ¿Es por eso que estás levantado tan temprano?

― ¿Uh? Oh, no, aún no me he acostado. –Respondió.

― ¿Has estado de pie toda la noche? –Dije, mirando el reloj. ― Son las nueve de la mañana.

― Freddie, la fiesta duró hasta las cuatro. Y después nos fuimos todos a desayunar. Te perdiste de un tiempo muy bueno.

La fiesta de anoche fue algo así como el último hurra, una despedida antes de que todos se fueran a la universidad, algo que la mayor parte de la gente hará este fin de semana. Estuve allí durante un rato, pero me fui antes de que las cosas se descontrolaran. Sabía que tendría que madrugar esta mañana.

― Así que ¿cuáles son las noticias frescas? –Pregunté.

― Son sobre Sam. –Respondió, y me dio un vuelco el estómago.

― ¿Qué pasa con ella?

― Se está involucrando con Jack. –Respondió. Figúrate tú. Jack Parker es algo así como el mejor amigo de Sam, ese completo imbécil que fue amigo de la infancia de Sam durante el jardín de infantes o algo así y ha regresado a la ciudad ahora en el último curso. Sé que ha estado enamorado de Sam desde que llegó. Unos meses después de que yo y Sam termináramos, la primera vez que fuimos novios.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté, no muy seguro de querer saber nada acerca de esto.

― Lo oí de Julianna Fields, quien lo oyó de Jack. Estaba hablando de eso anoche. Después de la fiesta, muy tarde. Y después, hum, Jack le dejó a Sam un comentario un poco extraño en Facebook anoche.

― Bueno, da igual.― Dije levantándome, cargué el resto de las maletas en el coche, y cerré el maletero de golpe. ― Sam puede hacer lo que le de la maldita gana.

― ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó Gibby preocupado.

― Estoy bien. –Mentí. ― Gracias por hacérmelo saber.

― Bien. –Dijo Gibby ― Llámame luego.

Cerré el móvil e inspiré profundamente. Da igual. No es para tanto. Quiero decir. Yo rompí con ella. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es pasar por los próximos tres días. Tres días no es nada. Tres días son la mitad de las vacaciones de primavera. Las vacaciones de primavera pasaron en dos segundos este año. Pensar en las vacaciones de primavera me hace empezar a pensar en vacaciones, lo que me hace empezar a pensar en Sam y yo en Los Angeles, y en el bikini que llevaba, y en lo que pasó en la playa… Para. Me dije. Se Termino.

Tomé aire de nuevo, y cuando me di la vuelta la gemela de Sam, Melanie estaba ahí de pie.

― ¿Todo listo? –Me preguntó, sonriendo. Hice un esfuerzo para devolverle la sonrisa, y resistí la urgencia de matarla.

― Eso parece. –Dije sintiendo la ira invadir mi cuerpo y obligándome a refrenarla.

― Está todo claro, ¿verdad, Freddie? –Dijo inclinándose hacia mí, y pude oler su perfume demasiado cítrico. ― Odiaría que este viaje terminara mal, con Sam distraída antes de su primer día de clase. Con lo que costó que lograra entrar a la universidad.

― Yo tampoco querría que Sam se disgustara. –Dije lo que es verdad. Lo que no añadí es que si su gemela no fuera una víbora, no habría posibilidad de que Sam averiguara nada que pudiera disgustarla, en primer lugar.

― Genial. –Dijo, dándome una palmadita en el hombro como si fuéramos viejos amigos. ― Me alegro de que estemos en el mismo equipo. –Me estudió durante un minuto, pero no aparté la mirada. ― Se lo voy a decir, ya sabes…

― Por supuesto. –Murmuré, aunque me ha estado diciendo esa misma mentira durante los últimos tres meses. Ella vacilo durante un minuto, como si quisiera decir algo más, o como si esperara que yo le confirmara que no voy a hablar. Y no voy a hacerlo. Confirmárselo. O hablar. Pero no necesita saber eso.

― Que tengan un buen viaje. –Dijo finalmente, se acerco lentamente para besar mi mejilla, pero me aparte, sonrió con burla y luego se fue.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi vista, apoyé mi cabeza contra el lateral de mi coche e inspiré profundamente. Me he pasado las últimas dos semanas volviéndome loco… de no haber sido por la idiota gemela de Sam y un segundo que lo cambió todo, aún estaríamos juntos. Pero en vez de eso, no lo estamos y Sam me odia, tanto que ni siquiera puede ser mi amiga…

¿Y quién podría culparla? Cree que la dejé por una chica que conocí en internet. Si supiera lo que pasó de verdad, probablemente me odiara aún más. Porque lo cierto es que Sam y yo rompimos por una razón muy grave de la que ella no sabe nada, y ojala no lo sepa nunca. No hay chica de internet. La inventé.

* * *

**Holas! Bueno esta es la primera historia que me animo a publicar, espero les guste... Me encantaría saber que opinan, si esta bien mal, lo que sea... Sus Reviews me diran si debo seguir con esta historia**


	3. Antes – Freddie

_Quiero dedicar este capitulo a_ _**eva-seddieporsimpre**__ y __**Just seddie and jennette**__, por sus comentarios, los primeros de esta historia. Creo que es más que obvio que se trata de un Seddie, espero sea de su agrado._

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy una pobre chica que solo puede soñar...**_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie**

_125 días antes del viaje, 21:02_

Entré en el camino a la casa de Gibby con mi coche y toqué la bocina. Él salió de la casa vistiendo un traje verde, botines color verde y un sombrero de duende. Estaba menos preocupado por lo que él estaba usando, y más preocupado por el hecho de que se movía tan rápido como una tortuga. Estábamos de camino a la fiesta de Connor Mitchell, y no quería perder un segundo de ella.

Él abrió la puerta (lentamente) y se lanzó a sí mismo en el asiento del copiloto de mi coche.

– ¿Qué pasa, Freddie? –Preguntó cerrando la puerta y reajustando el gorro verde en su cabeza.

– ¿Qué rayos es eso? –Le pregunté de vuelta.

– ¿Qué rayos es qué? –dijo confuso.

–Toda esta cosa de duende –dije, rodando los ojos. Reajusté mis espejos laterales y di marcha atrás en su camino de entrada.

– ¡No soy un duende! –Dijo ofendido. –Yo soy un enano.

– ¿Eres un enano? –Le pregunté incrédulo. –Estás vestido como un duende. Y ya no se llaman enanos, se llaman "gente pequeña".

–Soy una persona pequeña, entonces, –dijo encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia. –Pero realmente, ¿a quién le importa?

–La única razón es que… es algo raro. –dije lentamente, no quería molestarlo. –Es porque no es una fiesta de disfraces. Así que no entiendo por qué estás vestido así.

– ¿No es una fiesta de disfraces? –Preguntó sonando confundido de nuevo. –Creí que Madison dijo algo acerca de ir como animadora. –Él bajo su ventana, lo cual no tiene sentido, porque el aire acondicionado está encendido. No entiendo por qué la gente tiene que bajar las ventanas cuando el aire acondicionado está encendido, ya que obviamente es más caliente fuera de lo que está en el coche.

― No. –Le dije. –Madison es una animadora. ¿Por qué iba ir a una fiesta de disfraces vestida como una?

– ¡Ella dijo que iba a ir así!

–Ella dijo que no podría tener tiempo para cambiarse después del partido, y que pudiera ser que necesitara usar su uniforme para la fiesta.

Madison Allesio es una rubia de segundo que está en la sala de estudio con Gibby y conmigo. Ella es también la razón por la que voy a esta fiesta esta noche. Bueno, más o menos (eso es lo que Sam debe creer). Probablemente habría ido de todas formas, desde que Connor Mitchell es conocido por hacer algunas fiestas espectaculares.

–No me importa. –Dijo sonriendo. – ¡Soy Gibby! –Movió las manos de arriba abajo en el aire en un gesto de "levantar el techo". Y luego se quitó la camisa de duende.

Oímos la fiesta antes de llegar allí… Media hora más tarde, estoy empezando a pensar que esta fiesta podría arruinarse. Gibby me estaba entreteniendo por un rato, pero ahora está desaparecido entre la multitud de gente en algún lugar y no tengo ni idea de dónde está.

Estoy sentado en la sala de Connor, decidiendo si levantarme o no para conseguir una soda, cuando siento un par de manos sobre mis ojos. "Hey", dice una voz femenina detrás de mí. "¿Adivina quién soy?" Ella está inclinada sobre mí, y yo aspiro una bocanada de perfume.

–Ah, Madison. -la identifiqué -Te estaba buscando. –le sonreí mientras ella se sentaba a mi lado.

–No lo hacías. –Dijo ella suspirando. –Solo estabas sentado, haciendo nada.

Sonreí en modo de disculpa. Madison era verdaderamente hermosa. Era una porrista y me sorprendía un poco que estuviese tan interesada en mí, pero debía ser sincero la única rubia que aún ocupaba mis pensamientos era una demonio comilona. Suspiré intentado sacarla de mi mente. No estoy seguro de que hablaba Madison, generalmente solo me sentaba a escucharla y ella conversaba por los dos. Todo iba normal, hasta que detrás de Madison pude distinguir a Carly entrando acompañada con un chico que conoció en los Licuados Locos ¿Matt? ¿Mike? Como sea, se suponía que las chicas no iban a venir ya que Sam se ganó dos entradas al Parque de Diversiones… Ah, no ser que…

Me levante sin dar explicaciones a Madison y me acerqué a Carly, pero mucho antes de que alcanzara a formular cualquier pregunta. Divise a Sam al otro extremo de la habitación, algún tonto la tenía bastante abrazada. Sentí la ira recorrer mis venas a toda velocidad y…

– ¡Freddie! ¡Freddie! –Sentí la voz de Carly gritando en mi oído.

– ¡Qué! –grité de vuelta.

– ¡Por fin! –Exclamó. –Me estaba preocupando… ¿En que pensabas? –Preguntó examinándome con la mirada.

– ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y quién es ese? –Pregunté sin respirar y apuntando en dirección a Sam.

–Pues… Llegó Melanie y…

– ¿Melanie? –Pregunté interrumpiéndola. – ¿La supuesta gemela de Sam?

–No sé cuando te convencerás de que ella es real. –Murmuró Carly rondando los ojos. –Bueno ella también quería ir al parque de Diversiones, entonces yo le dije a Sam que prefería venir a la fiesta, así ella podría salir con su hermana. Entonces Sam le regalo las entradas a Melanie y vino conmigo a la fiesta, por que según ella no resistiría salir con su gemela. Y "Ese" –Dijo apuntando en dirección a Sam y al idiota que la tenía abrazada. –No tengo la menor idea de quién es. -Frunció el ceño al terminar la frase.

–Ok… –Respondí ausente dirigiendo mis pasos hacia el tonto ese que no se despegaba de Sam. Estaba muy molesto ¿quién era "ese" para abrazarla así?

* * *

**Uuuh... Quién sera?**

**Sé que es un capitulo muy corto, mañana intentaré subir el siguiente. Alguna queja? Sugerencia? opinion? pregunta? comentario? lo que sea... Un Reviews? Cualquier cosa se agradece!**


	4. Antes – Sam

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece :( ...Solo soy una chica que sólo puede Soñar..._**

* * *

**Antes – Sam**

_125 días antes del viaje, 21:43_

Esta noche le voy a decir a mi amigo Jack cómo me siento. Últimamente me ha estado llamando cada noche -sin duda más que de costumbre- y hablando por teléfono conmigo por horas. Y ayudándome con mi tarea de matemáticas, incluso cuando me confundo totalmente y nos lleva veinte minutos hacer un problema. Nunca se impacienta conmigo.

Ustedes se preguntarán por que me interesa hacer mi tarea… No estoy segura de conocer mis motivaciones, solo sé que de por medio está involucrado Fredward Benson, de algún modo todo ese problema que tuvimos en el PearStore, me hizo pensar mucho sobre mis capacidades. Así que he decidido superarme y de paso ver si por esos milagros de la vida, consigo entrar a la universidad.

Algunas cosas sobre Jack Parker: Le encantan las alitas de pollos y todo lo que sea comida, su serie favorita es "La Vaquita" y le gusta molestar y golpear Ñoños… Ah, y también le gusta estudiar y hacer su tarea… Sí, lo sé, está un poco loco… hacer la tarea… brrr…

Ha sido mi amigo desde la infancia del Jardín de infantes, desde el momento en que en nos robamos las alitas de pollo para el almuerzo y nos castigaran juntos en la sala de la directora. Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables, incluso entramos en la misma primaria, y como él es Parker y yo Pockett, y al parecer los lugares estaban ordenados alfabéticamente, siempre nos sentaban juntos. Así que siempre hacíamos travesuras juntos. Pero después su familia se mudó a florida en busca del sol que aquí en Seattle es tan esquivo, y se lo llevaron, nos alejamos… Tiempo después conocí a Carly y nos hicimos amigas… Y ahora, Jack ha regresado a terminar la escuela acá y nos hemos encontrado nuevamente, hemos estado recuperando el tiempo perdido… Comiendo toda la comida que nos sea posible, haciendo algunas bromitas a nuestros profesores y molestando a Nerds… en específico uno llamado Fredward Benson.

Quiero decir, Jack llegó en el mejor momento. Mi ruptura con Freddie me tenía un poco abrumada, era tan extraño no ser su novia, pero tampoco ser su ene-amiga… Entonces llegó él, a llenar casi todos esos espacios y me ha ayudado a retomar mi normalidad, la que últimamente se ha visto quebrantada desde que una estupída rubia porrista ha estado intentando ligar con mi ñoño. Desde que me dí cuenta de eso, he estado utilizando a Jack, para intentar producirle celos a Freddie, pero Carly cree que Jack está enamorado de mí, y es por eso que debo hablar con él está noche…

Pero hasta el momento, nada va según lo previsto. En primer lugar, Jack dijo que estaría en esta fiesta, y hasta ahora, no lo he visto. En segundo lugar, Carly (con quien vine aquí), está con el chico que conoció en los Licuados Locos y me ha dejado sola. Esto no es culpa de ella, porque yo le dije que estaría bien, ya que pensé que Jack estaría aquí pronto, y yo estaría tan ocupada fingiendo interés en él, que simplemente Carly estorbaría. En tercer lugar, y definitivamente la más inquietante (e importante, aunque no lo quiera admitir), es que he decidido venir por que sé que Madison está intentando algo con Freddie. Y no los he visto a ninguno de los dos. Estoy escandalizada por esto, pero estoy tratando de ser normal, porque hacer un escándalo solo por sospechar que una estupída porrista rubia está intentando seducir a mi bobo ex novio, con el cual decidimos romper por mutuo acuerdo, aunque aun nos amábamos no es… algo que me apetezca hacer.  
De pronto alguien me abrazo muy fuerte desde atrás, por un instante pensé que podía ser Freddie, pero ese no era su olor.

–Oh, Melanie… -Dijo suspirando en mi oreja. Pensé en golpearlo por ofenderme de esa manera, pero el sentido común me decía que ya debería estar acostumbrada. Esto pasaba cada vez que Melanie se le ocurría venir a Seattle.

–Oh, um, hola. –Dije tratando de empujarlo suavemente. – ¿Tú eres? –Pregunté tratando de desenredarme de él otra vez, ahora con mucha más fuerza.

–Oh ¿Ahora ya no me reconoces? ¿Britney? –Preguntó, susurrando en mi oreja.

–Mi nombre no es Britney, y tam… –le decía intentando aclarar que tampoco era Melanie y que de una vez que se despegará. Pero él me interrumpió.

–Yo sé que no lo es –dijo –Pero te pareces a ella.

– ¿Me parezco a Britney? –pregunté, confundida.

–Sí Mel…Te pareces a Britney Spears.

–¿En serio? –le pregunté, intentando ver su rostro, así podría molestar a mi gemela con el idiota que la encuentra parecida a Britney. Además pensé en que Britney ha pasado por varias etapas de la atracción, y me pregunto si quiere decir que se parece a Britney como Sexy Britney, o no Tan Sexy Britney, estoy considero pedirle que me lo aclare…

–Sí –respondió el desconocido –Te ves igual que Britney. –murmuró algo intangible, mientras yo me intentaba soltar, entonces se abrazo fuertemente a mi abdomen. Se notaba que era un tipo fuerte, me estaba costando trabajo respirar y de pronto beso mi cuello.

Estaba decidida a golpearlo, si hasta el momento no lo había hecho era por que simplemente no quería llamar la atención y que de esa forma Freddie no se enteraría de mi presencia en la fiesta. Mi codo se estaba dirigiendo directo a su estomago, a la velocidad del rayo. Pero él desconocido, ya no estaba, solo sentí como alguien caía al suelo violentamente y todos voltearon a mirar. Al fin podía ver el rostro del desconocido acosador, moreno, alto, de contextura gruesa pero muy bien cuidado, no era nada feo. Lo encontré parecido a Taylor Lautner. Él estaba tirado en el suelo, mirando a su alrededor confundido. Yo levante las manos en señal de inocencia, es verdad que yo era la que estaba más cerca y todo me incriminaba, pero yo no le alcancé a hacer nada… por ahora. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que en realidad nadie me miraba a mi…

-¡No vuelvas a tocarla jamás! –Gritó Freddie al tipo desconocido –Ni mucho menos a poner tus asquerosos labios cerca de ella.

Al parecer estaba dispuesto a golpearlo, su cara estaba irreconocible, totalmente trasformado en alguien que, aunque me cueste admitir, me asustaba un poco. Se estaba acercando decididamente... Entonces Gibby lo tomó de los hombros y lo mantuvo alejado.

-¿Qué te pasa, chico? –le preguntó Gibby.

-Nada –respondió furibundo, dirigiéndome una gélida mirada. Antes de voltear e irse a no sé donde.

Gibby me miró inquieto y yo le hice un gesto para que acompañara a Freddie. Entonces miré al moreno guapo que había causado todo esto. Se había levantado y se estaba acomodando la ropa.

-¡Ya basta Melanie! –me habló bruscamente. –No sé que lío tienes con ese…

-¡No soy Melanie! –grité. –Soy Sam Puckett, Melanie es mi hermana gemela… -Él me miro sin creerme, tome mi pearphone y le mostré el asqueroso fondo de pantalla que Melanie se había encargado de poner esta mañana, donde yo salía comiendo un burrito mientras ella me abrazaba. –La del burrito soy yo –aclaré, por si las dudas.

–Eso ya lo sé. –dijo mirando con atención la foto. –Nunca he visto a Mel comer tan asquerosamente… -Hizo un gesto de desagrado.

-Umm… Gracias… -Murmuré -¿Y tu eres?

- Oh, claro soy Robert Smith… -estiró su mano, yo lo miré despreciativamente. –Lo siento, creo que te acabo de dar un problema con tu chico… –_¿Mi chico?_–En todo caso tú no me dijiste desde el primer momento que no eras Mel. –Entonces se fue, y yo lo perseguí, no podía dejarlo ir sin una amenaza. Debía quedarle claro que a mamá no le gustan estas situaciones.

* * *

–No es una fiesta de disfraces –señalé, observando a Gibby que estaba sentado al lado de Freddie en un banquillo del jardín.

–Soy un enano. –me respondió con simpleza.

–Tú no eres un enano –le dije. –Estás vestido como un duende. Y ya no se llaman enanos, se llaman "gente pequeña". –Freddie sonrió involuntariamente, ante mi comentario.

–Soy una persona pequeña, entonces… –dijo en tono triste. –Pero Madison dijo que iba a usar su uniforme de animadora.

–Pero no lo hizo. –Señaló Freddie.

No entiendo que tiene que ver el uniforme de animadora de Madison con que sea una fiesta de disfraces, pero sé lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que estamos hablando de Madison Allesio, la estúpida porrista. Me imagino que Freddie ya debe ser su amigo, pretendiendo ser algo más.

–No me importa… –Gibby se encogió de hombros. –Soy un duende. Y los duendes. Consiguen. Suerte. –Movió las manos de arriba abajo en el aire en un gesto "levantar el techo". -Y de esa forma Gibby se fue a la fiesta al interior de la casa, dejándome a solas con Freddie.

–Esto no es sencillo para mí… -Murmuré, mientras me sentaba en el espacio abandonado por Gibby. –Gracias… por… defenderme. –Dije bajito.

–Lo siento, -se disculpo mientras se removía incomodo en su lugar, tal vez por mi cercanía –quizá ese tipo era de tu agrado. Y yo al parecer lo arruine y…

-¡Freddtonto! ¿Qué te pasa? –Le interrumpí enfadada ¿Cómo podía pensar eso? –Eres un idiota, si ni siquiera lo conocía…

-¿Entonces por que dejaste que te abrazara de esa manera? ¿Por qué no lo golpeaste? ¿Por qué no lo detuviste? Yo te vi, Samantha Puckett –me acusó enfadándose otra vez. –Vi cuando ese tipo beso tu cuello ¿Por qué lo dejaste hacer eso? De solo recordarlo, tengo ganas de… ¡argh! –Gruño.

-Estás celoso –dije sin creerlo.

-¡Claro que no! –respondió tajante.

-Bueno, Celosito Fredbobo –lo molesté. –Para tu información ese chico me confundió con Melanie. Así que no te preocupes, mamá sigue soltera. –Le guiñé un ojo.

-¿Melanie? –rió por lo bajo. – ¿Enserio quieres que crea eso? –Preguntó incrédulo, y yo lo miré enfadada, mostrándole mi puño. –Esta bien, creeré eso… -Murmuró rápidamente levantándose de su asiento y empezando a caminar hacia el interior de la casa. Se detuvo a mirarme, para que lo acompañara. -¿Vamos? –Yo lo seguí mirando enfadada. Él me sonrió, con sus ojos brillantes. –Lo siento, eso fue estúpido. Sólo que aún me preocupo por ti, Sam.

–Me imagino… –le dije, tratando que la decepción no se notara en mi voz. Mientras me levantaba y regresábamos a la fiesta. No es que yo esté interesada en él ni nada. Quiero decir, los dos decidimos terminar, pero no puedo evitar sentirme así. ¿Solo está preocupado por mí? ¿Nada más?

–De todas formas, ¿quieres bailar? –Preguntó una vez en la fiesta, donde todo el mundo está bailando al ritmo de la música electronica.

–Oh, no… Sigo enfadada. –Le dije mientras buscaba la comida.

–Está bien. –dice, y su mirada está buscando algo (¿alguien? ¿Madison?), por encima de su hombro, lo que es algo molesto.

Finalmente divisé a Carly a través del cuarto, donde ella está sentada en un sofá de cuero de gran tamaño, hablando con su chico. Ella me mira y levanta las cejas, como, "¿Cuál es el problema?" Trato de telegrafiar de vuelta "¡Absolutamente nada!" Pero ella me da una "Sí, claro" mirada de vuelta. Yo sé que está pensando en Jack.

¡Jack! Acabó de recordar que debía hablar con él… Entonces me giré a buscarlo, y me encontré con la mirada de Freddie mirando a su alrededor otra vez. ¿Qué está buscando? Me iba a girar a mirar en la misma dirección que su mirada entonces me tomo de por los hombros. –¿Quieres Bailar? ¡Genial! –Dijo, arrastrándome a la pista de baile.

–No, no quie… -iba diciendo, hasta que encontré la mirada de Maddison sobre Freddie. –¡Vamos! –le dije a Freddie, tomando su mano. -¡Vamos a Bailar!

* * *

**Hola! Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios, aquí le dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero les guste. A decir verdad, no estoy muy segura, me costo terminar este cap, así que ya saben, cualquier duda, sugerencia, oponión, queja, lo que quieran lo pueden expresar en un Review...**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. El Viaje – Sam II

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar..._**

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam. II**

_Día uno, 9:02 a.m._

–Bueno –dije, poniéndome mi cinturón de seguridad y acomodándome en el coche. Él tiró hacia abajo el espejo retrovisor y comprobando su reflejo. – ¿Hola? ¿Podrías dedicar menos tiempo arreglándote a ti mismo y más tiempo, para, efectivamente para manejar? –Su pelo era un desastre. Todo enredado. En realidad era algo lindo. Pero yo no voy a perder más tiempo por eso. O porque es lindo. He perdido bastante de mi amor propio.

–Bien, de acuerdo –dijo él, haciendo una imitación bastante buena de mi voz. Él sonrió y se puso las gafas de sol. Encendió el coche. Chisporrotea y se detiene, y lo miré alarmada. –Es una broma –rió. Me guiñó y arrancó el coche.

–Idiota… –Ugh ¿Cómo va a bromear en un momento como éste? Quiero decir, debería seguir afectado porque vamos en este viaje y porque hemos terminado.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos mientras se retiraba de la entrada de mi casa. Meto la mano en mi bolso y saco mi revista, decidida a ignorarlo. Me hundí en el asiento y lo empujé hacia atrás.

― ¿Qué estás viendo? –Me preguntó cortésmente.

–No te importa –bufé. Y él se encogió de hombros. –Fredraro –le dije, al darme cuenta de la dirección que estábamos tomando. –No estás yendo por el camino correcto.

–Oh, sí, lo sé. Pensé que podríamos tomar algo para desayunar… –Respondió.

–Aw… –Sonreí feliz. – ¡Te adoro! –exclamé emocionada, y me arrepentí automáticamente. –Adoro la comida… –Intenté reparar mi error. Me sentía muy nerviosa. –Eso amo comer, ya tengo hambre… –Dije sin mirarlo.

–Lo sé. Podemos tomar la autopista allí mismo, y no nos vamos a salir en gran parte de nuestro camino. Ya vamos bastante retrasados… –comentó.

― Sí, pero ya estamos retrasados y es tu culpa. –Lo acusé. Me está costando mucho esfuerzo no discutir con él por cualquier cosa.

–Bien. Podríamos no parar ahora y así ganaremos tiempo… -Me dijo sonriendo, pero su mirada era dura.

-Eres un idiota. Tú nos retrasaste. Más te vale alimentarme, si no lo quieres lamentar. –Lo amenacé chocando mis puños.

–Bien está decidido. –Me dice sonriendo maliciosamente. –No nos detendremos.

– ¡¿Qué?! –Grité desesperada. Y sé que lo hace para molestarme, como si de verdad quisiera ser golpeado y torturado por mí.

–Que vamos a desayunar, y después nos iremos directo hasta nuestra siguiente parada, que… –Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su pearphone. Y yo suspiré de alivio, íbamos a comer primero. Él comprobó el identificador de llamadas brevemente y luego contestó.

–Hey –dijo al teléfono, me miró con el rabillo del ojo. Capturó mi mirada, y le dí la espalda, alcanzando algo en el asiento trasero. Rebusqué en una de mis maletas mi mp3, para conectarlo a la radio de Fredidiota. –No, ya vamos de camino –dijo, sonando tenso.

Es probable que sea su chica de Facebook. No sé exactamente su nombre, ni nada de ella, pero eso no es por falta de intentarlo. Carly y yo buscamos en su perfil de Facebook obsesivamente, pero no encontramos nada. Uno pensaría que ella le habría dejado un comentario o algo, ¿no? Pero luego pensé que tal vez él imaginó que yo buscaría, por lo que él le dijo que no lo hiciera. O los borró. Y entonces, justo cuando estaba empezando a obsesionarme de verdad, él cambió casi todas sus actualizaciones, fotos y todo a "Personalizado" para que solo quién él elija pueda verlas. Yo solo puedo ver su foto de perfil y que es hombre, que trabajó en iCarly. Facebook tiene esa opción, y sólo las personas que lo tienen como amigo pueden verlo. Así que Freddie cambió su configuración y ¡luego me quitó de la lista de amigos! Por que sólo Carly puede ver algunas cosas y yo no. Lo que es realmente una cosa horrible de hacer cuando se piensa en ello, porque era, como, un acto real de agresión. Quiero decir, una cosa es que me deje por otra chica, pero ¿para qué realmente me borró de Facebook? Eso es de mala educación. Él también me bloqueó en mensajería instantánea. Intenté hacerme pasar por Spencer, pero no funciono.

Pero sé que ella es de Dallas (la nueva chica, quiero decir), y que va a la universidad de Boston. Se supone que ella lo encontró. Ella estaba buscando perfiles de Facobook para las personas que iban a la universidad en Boston. Me sorprende que no le ofreciera un aventón.

¿Cómo me imagino a la nueva novia de Freddie? (Delirio sicótico de Samantha Puckett):

1. Ella es Rubia. Yo también lo soy. Y sé que Freddie tiene más debilidad por las rubias que por las castañas. Un ejemplo es Maddison también es rubia y estuvo muy cerca de concretar algo con él ¡estupída porrista! Continuando con el tema: ella tiene los ojos verdes y piel bronceada. Se parece a una de esas niñas de Laguna Beach. No tengo idea de por qué pienso esto, puede ser porque una vez que estábamos viendo Laguna Beach juntos, Freddie me dijo que pensaba que todas las chicas de ese programa se parecían.

2. Ella tiene un tatuaje de una mariposa o algún tipo de diseño de color rosa en su espalda. Y sólo usa Jeans muy ajustados hasta la cadera.

3. Le gusta la música pop, y le encanta ir a bailar. En mis engañosas fantasías, ella y Fredestúpido siempre se van de juerga. También es una de la peor clase de niñas, de esas que todos los chicos quieren y babean por todas partes, pero es totalmente digna de confianza y nunca hace nada a espaldas de su novio.

4. Es rica.

5. No es virgen, y ella y Freddie lo hacen por todos los lugares. De hecho, desea hacer tantas cosas que el tonto de Freddie no puede ni siquiera mantenerse al día con ella. Está cansado todo el tiempo. Siempre está arrancando su ropa y arrojándosele.

Pude encontrar mp3 en mi bolso y susurré alrededor un poco más, tratando de hacer entender que estoy buscando otra cosa. Lo último que quiero es que piense que estoy escuchando su conversación con Jessica (que es el nombre que me imagino ha de tener), a pesar de que es totalmente lo que estoy haciendo.

― Muy bien, genial… –dijo terminando la llamada y dejándolo caer en la consola, entre nuestros asientos. Yo susurro y tomó algo más, preguntándome la buena cantidad de tiempo qué respondió sin ser obvio. Al menos no dijo "te quiero" cuando colgó el teléfono. Aunque tal vez lo hacen normalmente, pero él no quería decirlo delante de mí, ya que tenía miedo de que me ponga sicótica, loca y lo maté… o algo así. Qué no habría hecho. Lo de sicótica, quiero decir. Por lo menos no en voz alta.

–¿Qué estás buscando? –me preguntó.

Aunque puede ser un poco demasiado pronto para ellos estar diciendo "Te quiero" el uno al otro, ¿no? Quiero decir, han estado juntos dos semanas. El pensamiento de Freddie diciendo "Te quiero" o "Te amo" a otra chica me hace sentir como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. Me siento de vuelta rápidamente, con mi mp3 en la mano.

–Esto. –Le mostré el pequeño objeto. Entonces mi pearphone empezó a sonar, y lo ignoré, porque: Probablemente es Carly, llamando para preguntarme si estoy bien, y ella va a hacer un millón de preguntas, y no voy a poder hablar realmente con ella, porque sólo voy a ser capaz de dar respuestas de una palabra, como "sí" y "no" y Fredbobo, evidentemente, sabrá que estamos hablando de él, de lo contrario ¿por qué habría que dar respuestas de una sola palabra?

Busqué a través de mi bolso mi Pearphone, pero cuando lo encontré, dejó de sonar. Y luego comenzó de nuevo.

– ¿Vas a contestar o qué? –Freddie preguntó en tono molesto.

― Sí –le dije "como un hecho, lo haré." Lo que no tiene sentido, porque hace cinco segundos no iba a contestar, porque sé que contestar se molestará, que es lo que yo realmente, realmente quiero hacer. Este viaje me está poniendo mentalmente agotada, y ni siquiera hemos cruzado las líneas estatales.

– ¡Hola! –Dije alegremente, sin comprobar quién llamaba.

–¿Sam? –preguntó Jack, sonando como si acabara de despertarse.

― Hey –le dije, sintiendo mi corazón hundirse. Jack me va a hacer más preguntas que las que Carly tendría, y no hay forma en que me permita que me salga con "sí" o "no". No es que Jack sea entrometido por naturaleza, ni nada. Es sólo que él va a estar súper seguro sobre lo que está pasando conmigo y Freddie.

–Pensé que me ibas a llamar antes de que te fueras –dijo bostezando.

–Lo iba a hacer, pero era muy temprano, pensé en dejarte dormir.

–Entonces ¿cómo te va? –Preguntó. –¿Estás en el coche? –Pulso el botón de disminución de volumen en mi pearphone, para que Freddie no sea capaz de escuchar ninguna parte de la conversación con Jack. Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas vergonzosas va a estar propenso a decir.

–Um, yup… Lo estoy. –Miré a Freddito por el rabillo de mi ojo. Estaba mirando al frente, con las manos aferradas al volante.

― ¿Está actuando como un idiota? -Jack preguntó adivinando a quién estaba mirando.

–Uh, no, no realmente. –respondí. Entonces Freddie se estiró y subió el volumen de la radio unos cinco desniveles, lo que hace extremadamente difícil oír a Jack por la música.

–Probablemente sea un poco difícil para ti poder hablar en este momento ¿eh? ¿Con él y todo eso? ¿Te parece?

― Sí, algo así. –respondí mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante al bobo sentado a mi lado.

–Está bien, bueno, me volverás a llamar más tarde. Cuando estés en una parada de descanso o algo así.

–Lo haré –le prometí. Jack vaciló, como si quisiera decir algo más, pero entonces colgó.

– ¡Baja el volumen de la música! –ordene, mientras deslizaba mi pearphone de vuelta a mi bolsa.

― ¿Era Jack? –preguntó, tratando de sonar indiferente. Nunca le ha gustado Jack, sobre todo porque en el espíritu de honestidad total de la relación, una vez cometí el error de decirle a Freddie sobre el enamoramiento infantil que solía tener hacia Jack. Y que ahora creía que él estaba un poco interesado en mí. La cosa es que una noche que Freddie salio conmigo (después de que terminamos, la primera vez), yo estaba lista para aclarar la situación con Jack. Y entonces algunas, eh, circunstancias se pusieron en el camino, y las cosas no salieron exactamente de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Pero luego Fredestúpido tuvo que ir y dejarme a mí por esa chica estúpida de Internet, y Jack estaba siendo tan sobreprotector sobre todo esto… y la otra noche cuando Jack y Carly se acercaron a despedirse, nos estábamos poniendo todos nostálgicos, y yo comencé a pensar cómo hubieran sido las cosas si nunca me hubiera enamorado del ñoño de Freddie. Ya sabes, como si al regresar Jack hubiésemos ido a parar juntos. Lo cual era una cosa muy estúpida, ya que nunca se debe pensar en "lo que podría haber sido", y tampoco debería pensar en otro niño cuando ya estoy afligida por uno en específico. Aunque Carly dice que la única manera de superar a alguien es otra persona. Así que pensé que tal vez era cierto, y tal vez yo necesitaba tener citas sólo para obtener el "tirón" de mi sistema, porque, seamos sinceros, Fredward Benson era mi primer novio real, y ¿quién termina con su primer novio real? Sí, nadie.

De todos modos, para no hacer el cuento largo, me sentía nostálgica y Carly se fue temprano porque tenía que estar con Spencer en casa a las once, y luego quedamos sólo Jack y yo (Fredñoño no estaba invitado), y justo antes de irse me dio un abrazo de despedida, y yo lo besé. Y entonces, en lugar de empujarme, él me devolvió el beso, y se convirtió en toda una sesión de besuqueo, y cuando él se fue, me sentí horrible, porque:

1. Besarme con Jack era extraño, y no como pensé que sería.

2. Resulta que la mejor manera de olvidar a una persona es NO besarse con otra persona, porque después de que Jack se fue, extrañé a Freddie, más que nunca.

De todos modos, es totalmente extraño, porque no sé qué pasará después. Especialmente por que se supone que nos detendremos en Chicago mañana a visitar a Jack (él está tomando un vuelo a Chicago hoy más tarde), y a un amigo de Freddie, Adam, que también va a la escuela en Middleton. Supongo que en algún momento Jack y yo vamos a tener que hablar de nuestro ligue, lo que va a ser difícil. O tal vez nunca lo mencionemos de nuevo. Cosas que pasan todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? Las personas se enrollan, y luego se dan cuenta de que fue un error, y ya que sería demasiado torpe hablarlo, simplemente no lo hacen.

– ¿Qué está haciendo Jack levantado tan temprano? –Fredbobo preguntó, sonriendo.

― Nada –Respondí enfadada. Instalando mi mp3 en el puerto USB de la radio, cambiando la música a Linkin Park. –Acostúmbrate a eso –le dije, volviendo a mi revista.

–Mitad y mitad. –Dijo sonriendo. –La música de este viaje será a medias.

–Correcto… Al igual que nuestra relación, ¿no?"

Él no dijo nada, sólo nos detuvimos para pasar a comprar el desayuno y regresar al auto en silencio.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Las cosas se ponen interesantes... Sí lo sé, la Sam que he creado es un poco psicotica, lo reconozco, pero me pareció divertido crear ese tipo de alucinaciones, y ustedes? También soy consiente de que la forma en que estoy desarrollando la historia es un poco confusa, pero realmente es necesario que sea así... creo... Por eso hay capítulos que son sobre el viaje y otros de antes del viaje.**

**Además esta historia tiene una calificación T, por lo tanto no describiré actos sexuales, pero si me referiré al tema en algunas ocasiones, cuando sea necesario, pues eso permitirá entender el por qué Sam esta tan afectada tras la ruptura...**

**Hoy les he revelado que ya ha pasado "algo" entre Sam y Jack, pero ella aún quiere a Freddie... ****_green aura_****, tienes razón Melanie es una variable muy importante en esta historia, solo adelantaré que Freddie la odia mucho. Además es necesario retroceder muchos días a antes del viaje, pues Seddie en ese entonces había terminado (es como una continuación a I Love You) y desde la fiesta se empieza a relatar como es que ellos vuelven a estar juntos y el "Por qué" Freddie terminó con Sam...**

**Pasando a otro Tema, estoy muy contenta por sus comentarios, estoy muy emocionada por que les gusta la historia y eso es una motivación para ir actualizando. En especial ****_eva-seddieporsimpre _****y _Just seddie and jennette_ por su constante apoyo...**

**Ya saben, alguna idea? pregunta? queja? opinión? todo eso lo pueden expresar en un Review! Pueden expresarse, quiero leerlos! (xD Radio Rebel "Expresen lo que piensan, quiero escucharlos")**

**Sin nada más que agregar ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	6. Antes – Freddie II

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede soñar... :(**_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie II**

_125 días antes del viaje, 9:53 p.m._

Sam, tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que estuvimos frente a frente en la pista de baile. Me miró insegura cuando estiré mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientra ella ponía sus manos en mis hombros. Le sonreí y ella escondió su mirada azul de mí vista, entonces la acerqué más a mí, nuestros cuerpos se balanceaban con la música. Ella parecía sorprendida, pero recargo su cuerpo con más fuerza sobre el mío. Era una sensación tan agradable…

Atrapé los ojos de Madison a través del cuarto y rápidamente aparté la mirada, como si hubiera olvidado quién es ella. Solo para dar a entender que es el fin, probablemente me arrepienta más tarde, pero me cuesta pensar con claridad teniendo a Sam tan cerca de mi, sólo ella me importa ahora. Al lado de Madison estaba Jack, mirándonos con el seño fruncido y yo sonreí más abiertamente, le acababa de quitar una oportunidad de acercarse a Sam, fue cuando lo vi aproximarse a ella que decidí llevarla a bailar conmigo y al parecer ella también estaba disfrutando de este momento, aún cuando no puedo ver su mirada, su respiración se siente tranquila y su cuerpo se ha ido relajando. No pude evitar aspirar el aroma de su cabello y suspirar. Y podría jurar que la sentí temblar en ese momento.

― Hey –dije cuando la sentí apartarse de mí. ― ¿Quieres comer? –le pregunté y ella sonrió.

― Seguro. –Se dirigió a las mesas con comida. Y definitivamente esta noche estaba hermosa, con unos Jeans oscuros que se pegaban firmemente a sus piernas y una blusa azul que dibujaba perfectamente su figura. Estaba teniendo dificultades para no desviar mi vista a cierta parte de su anatomía, mientras la veía caminar delante de mí.

― Entonces… –Empecé a decir mientras ella estaba probando un grasito. Y de repente me dí cuenta de que debía ser ingenioso y encantador de modo que Sam parezca interesada en mí. Y de esa forma Jack Parker sepa que no tiene posibilidades con mi demonio comelón.

― Entonces… -Repitió ella, esperando que hablara.

― ¿Ya comenzaste la tarea de matemáticas? –Le pregunté sintiéndome estupído, los nervios me habían traicionado y seguramente ahora ella me golpearía y luego se marcharía. ¿Cómo podía pensar siquiera en que ella haría su tarea? O que tendría pretensiones de hacerla...

― Si –me respondió tranquila y luego se rió seguramente por mi expresión. –De hecho ya terminé con eso. –Levanté mis cejas preguntándome si hablaba enserio. ― Solo porque esa es una nota sobre la que estoy preocupada. –Se justificó.

― ¿Enserio? –Fruncí el ceño. ― ¿Cómo es eso? –Pregunté sorprendido.

― Mis notas estaban horribles. Entonces e intentado mejorarlas todas, pero cálculo me hace equivocarme por alguna razón. Entonces intento terminar mis cosas antes, y luego hago que Jack la revise. Él es un total genio de las matemáticas. –Respondió sonriendo. Y sé que pretende molestarme.

― Pues a simple vista no lo parece. –Resoplé. Me sentía ofendido de alguna manera. –Pero yo también podría haberte ayudado.

― Está bien –dijo, apartando la mirada y encogiéndose de hombros. Sin embargo, alcancé a ver la mirada en su cara, lo que me hace pensar que probablemente las cosas con Jack están avanzando más rápido de lo que yo creía. ― De todos modos –continuó como si nada, ― tengo que mantener alto mi promedio de matemáticas, entonces me aseguro de terminar los deberes antes, así Jack tiene tiempo de revisarlos.

― ¿Cuál es el gran problema? –Pregunté. – ¿Por qué ahora si te interesa hacer tus deberes y tener buenas calificaciones?

― Quiero demostrar que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera –empezó a hablar y sé que está siendo sincera. –Que soy capaz de todo. Le he pedido a Director Franklin que me ayude y creo que voy a ir a la Universidad de Boston.

― ¿De verdad? Yo también. –Respondí emocionado.

― Lo sé… -respondió en un susurro. Y depronto pensé que tal vez, yo era uno de esos motivos para ir a esa universidad. Aunque sabia que eso en realidad no podía ser cierto.

― De todos modos, estoy feliz por ti Sam... –Dije acercándome a ella, y atrapando sus ojos azules con mi mirada. Era el momento perfecto, mi mano estaba acariciando su mejilla y ella parecía a gusto con esa mínima caricia. Casi podía sentir su respiración en mis labios.

Sin embargo, antes de llegar a besarla, Jack se acercó a Sam y toco su brazo.

― ¿Qué está pasando?

― ¡Jack! –lo nombró sorprendida y su cara se iluminó. Ah, el infame Jack. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Quiero decir, además de que obviamente esta parrandeando… ¿No sabe que es de mala educación interrumpir a una pareja que esta a punto de besarse? ― Estoy aquí con Fredbobo –Respondió Sam como si nada hubiese estado a punto de ocurrir. ― Estábamos Solucionando unos problemas pendientes de iCarly. – ¿Problemas pendientes de iCarly? ¿Que hay sobre nuestro casi beso? Es lindo saber donde están sus lealtades.

― Hola –dijo Jack, mirándome. ― ¿Qué pasa?

― No mucho… gracias a ti –dije de mala gana, preguntándome cuando se va a ir. Está arruinando el plan. Es un esfuerzo para hacer que se vaya. No funciona.

― Todavía te tengo que ir a dejar a tu casa, ¿cierto? –Él le preguntó a Sam, mirándome por la esquina de su ojo.

¿Qué pasa con este tipo? Pareciera como si estuviera a un segundo de golpearme con un bate de béisbol en las rodillas. O queriendo hacerlo. Bueno creo que de todas formas yo también quiero golpearlo.

― Sí –respondió Sam, echándome un vistazo, también. Hey, no se tienen que preocupar por mí. La última cosa que quiero es arruinarles la noche. Cuando me empezaba a preguntar donde se estaba, mi mirada la encontró. Madison.

― Escucha –Le dije a Sam, observando a Madison por el rabillo de mi ojo. ― Tengo asuntos que arreglar, pero fue agradable pasar este momento contigo, Sam. –Ella me miró decepcionada por un momento, pero luego miró en dirección a Madison que evidentemente me estaba esperando y su mirada se volvió dura, enfadada.

― Lo que digas –me dijo restándole importancia a todo, y por un segundo, casi no hago lo que tenía que hacer. Porque Jack estaba ahí dándome la mirada de la muerte. La bese en la mejilla y suspiré en el momento y ella no pudo evitar temblar ante eso… Seguramente sintiendo la misma electricidad que yo en mis labios. Me aleje rápidamente, para no darle tiempo de reaccionar.

-Adios… -Me encamine en dirección a Madison. Seguramente va a estar enfadada por que me vio bailando con Sam, pero le puedo decir que le estaba haciendo compañía hasta que llegó su cita y que solo hablábamos de iCarly.

Decidí dirigirme alrededor de la fiesta por el camino largo, y acercarme sigilosamente a Madison por detrás. Cuan genial sería eso, ¿yo haciendo el mismo truco que ella hizo más temprano? Pero cuando hago mi camino a través de la multitud hacia donde están Madison y sus amigos, la única ahí es Carly y está luciendo desanimada.

― ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté con cautela.

― Sí… –dijo tristemente. ― Estoy bien. Solo que me acaban de abandonar…

― Eso sí está mal… -dije compadeciendo a mi amiga. ― Oye ¿no te diste cuenta donde fueron Madison Allesio y sus amigos? ¿o sí?

― Si sé… dijeron algo sobre ir a la casa de Jeremy Norfolk. –Jeremy Norfolk también estaba teniendo una fiesta esta noche, y aparentemente Madison y sus amigos se fueron… Bueno da igual. –Y se llevaron a Mark… ¡Él muy estúpido escogió irse con ellos que quedarse conmigo! –dijo Carly enojada.

― Amiga, ese tipo no vale la pena. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? –le pregunté ofreciéndole mi brazo.

–Sí –respondió tomándolo. -¿Sabes donde está Sam? –Me preguntó buscándola con la mirada.

–No te preocupes por ella. Su amorcito Jack se ofreció llevarla a casa esta noche. –Dije rodando los ojos –Está con él ahora, así que deben estar de maravilla.

Carly me miró con la boca abierta, luego sonrió y me puso esa mirada de "Estás Celoso" yo decidí ignorar eso y la lleve a mi coche, Gibby nos acompañó.

Veinte minutos más tarde, después de llevar a Gibby a su casa, estaba en casa de Carly. Era demasiado temprano para ir a dormir. Spencer me invitó a comer tacos de spaghetti, pero en realidad no tenía hambre. Decidí bajar a los estacionamientos nuevamente y subirme a escuchar música en mi coche. Después de unos minutos, apagué la música y encendí el motor. No tengo idea de adónde voy o que voy a hacer. Estuve conduciendo sin rumbo por unos minutos, y en mi mente una batalla a muerte de desarrollaba, entre mi razón y mi corazón.

Supe que ganó mi corazón cuando mi pearphone esperaba impaciente que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_**Sé que me he tardado más de lo normal en publicar este capitulo, pero creo que he sufrido uno de esos bloqueos de escritor y no sabía como terminarlo... Y sospecho que tal vez, no quedo tan bien como esperaba... No prometo actualizar mañana, por que estoy avanzando un los próximos capítulos. Además de que tengo unos exámenes en la universidad, eso a contribuido bastante a que mi cerebro se secara y mi creatividad se esfumara...**_

_**Gracias por los Rewievs y todo el apoyo! **_

_**Ya saben si tienen alguna idea? sugerencia? opinión? pregunta? queja? o solo quieren expresarse, pueden hacerlo a través de un Review, o Rewiev (olvidé como se escribe) Les aseguro que tienen un gran efecto motivador en mí... Saludos a todos!**_


	7. Antes – Sam II

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar..._**

* * *

**Antes – Sam II**

_125 días antes del viaje 11:37 p.m._

Y finalmente, no hablé con Jack respecto a "eso". Pero en realidad no fue mi culpa, porque cuando estábamos saliendo de la fiesta, nos encontramos afuera con Olivia Meacham, y ella estaba encima de él dejando más que claro que le gustaba y que estaba dispuesta a todo por él. ¿Cuántas niñas pueden hacer eso?, quiero decir. Siempre me cuesta dar a entender a un hombre que me gusta, así que lo compenso en exceso al actuar como si no. Como Freddie por ejemplo, no soy capaz de recordar el momento en el que exactamente me empezó a gustar, pero mientras más me gustaba más lo molestaba y hacia su vida miserable...

De todos modos. Ahí estaba Olivia Meacham, que llevaba una falda de mezclilla deshilachada y un top azul que mostraba su vientre. Esa chica si que era valiente, para vestir así… Finalmente me cansé así que decidí tomar un autobús y dejar que esa chica coqueteara tranquilamente con Jack. Así que aquí estoy, en casa, sola, y un poco decepcionada. Dejé que Freddie se fuera en busca de boba-Madison, no lo besé aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo. Todo gracias a Jack… Realmente necesitaba hablar con Jack. Y ni siquiera podía quejarme con Carly, porque ella no contestaba su teléfono o respondía a mis mensajes de texto.

Y por supuesto nadie estaba conectado, porque todo el mundo, ya sea estaba dormido o estaba afuera. Me hice un sándwich de Jamón extra Jamón y revisé mi Facebook, desgraciadamente en mi página de inicio apareció un mensaje con una foto, que una tonta porrista "Maddy" dejó en el muro de Fredoro. Sin poder evitarlo empecé a revisar el muro de Freddie, me desplacé a través de sus fotos. Una de él en la escuela, pasando el rato en el patio, una con su madre que reconozco, en esa foto no parecía tan loca. Y un montón de fotos de iCarly. Me sorprendí cuando encontré un par de fotos de cuando aún éramos novios, en una yo salía besando su mejilla y el sonreía de una manera boba, pero se veía lindo. En la otra foto estábamos abrazándonos a la entrada del Pinni's. Después encontré una foto mía, jugando a destruir los trenes del club de trenes y atrás se veía a Freddie que me miraba algo enfadado, pero otra vez con esa boba sonrisa y la descripción de la foto decía: ¿No es linda?

Cuando termine de ver las fotos, empecé a prestar atención a lo que había escrito en su muro. Me desplacé a través de los comentarios. "La demente Madison" tiende a coquetearle bastante por Facebook. Una vez escribió "Freddie, necesito verte, escuchar tu voz… ¿un abrazo quizás?" ¡estupída! menos mal que él idiota no respondió nada. Por primera vez me sentí agradecida de la Biografía de Facebook, hacia este trabajo de psicópata mucho más fácil.

De pronto mi pearphone empezó a sonar, y traté de sacarlo de mi bolsillo, pensando que era Carly que me estaba regresando la llamada. Sin embargo, el identificador de llamadas mostraba el número que menos esperaba.

– ¿Hola?

― ¿Sam?

– ¿Qué sucede Freddie? –le pregunté mientras cerraba el navegador, preguntándome si de alguna manera vio que yo estaba en su perfil o algo así…

–No estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad? –Me preguntó sonando preocupado.

–Nop –le dije. –Mami acaba de llegar a casa hace un rato.

–Genial –dijo. –Así que, eh, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Preguntó.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo tú? –le pregunté de vuelta.

–Conduciendo alrededor. Dejé a Carly en su casa y luego no sabía que hacer.

― Pero ¿por qué estás conduciendo en –mire el reloj –"medianoche"?

– No estoy seguro –dijo sonando confuso.

– Entonces ¿Qué paso con Madison? –le pregunté en tono de burla. – ¿Se aburrió de tu ñoñez?

–Oh, no empieces Sam. Yo también podría preguntar por Jacky, tu lindo amiguito ¿Dónde está?

–Está aquí, conmigo –mentí con naturalidad.

–Mientes. –Aseguró.

– ¿Cómo crees? ¿Por qué haría eso? –pregunté con inocencia.

– ¿Por qué estas hablando conmigo? –me preguntó de vuelta, y podría jurar que en este momento está sonriendo. –Bueno no importa. Yo quería pasar a recogerte.

– ¿Recogerme? –Dije, tragando saliva.

– Sí. Pero olvídalo, si estás con Jack yo no quiero interrumpir nada…

– ¿Para qué querías pasar a recogerme? –pregunté intrigada.

– ¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?

– ¿Cómo sabes que tengo hambre? –Pregunté.

–Por que eres Sam Puckett. –Respondió con simpleza. –Pero como te dije olvídalo, no pienso invitar a Jack también… Quizá Madison me quiera acompañar…

– ¿Entonces por que no la invitaste a ella primero? –Pregunté enfadada.

– Por que tú siempre serás mi primera opción. –mientras respondía, su voz fue bajando gradualmente.

–Bueno, estoy muerta de hambre, en realidad. –respondí sin pensar. Yo no quería salir con él. Pero se trataba de comida, debía ser eso y no lo último que él me ha dicho.

― Así que todo está arreglado –murmuró conforme de si mismo. –Y… ¿Qué vas hacer con Jack? –preguntó como si nada.

― Oh, él ya se fue. –Respondí en el mismo tono.

― Sí, claro… como tu digas...

* * *

― Esto estaba muy bueno. –Le dije una hora más tarde, empujando mi plato.

―Ahh, está bien. ―Dijo alcanzando más y usando su tenedor para cortar un pedazo de sus panqueques que quedaba en el plato. Me miró esperando que abriera mis labios para darme de comer en la boca.

He comido tres de mis propios panqueques, con montones de caramelo y crema batida, tres pedazos de tocino, tres salchichas, patatas fritas, y ahora estoy comiendo lo que queda del plato de Freddie. Y el me sonríe mientras lo hago y recoge la cuenta, que dejó la camarera en nuestra mesa.

― Gracias –le dije, y de repente me sentí incómoda. ¿Significa esto que es una cita? ¿Quién va a una cita a medianoche con su ex novio? Es muy raro. ¿Así es como funcionan las cosas?

–Entonces –dijo Freduardo –¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

– ¿Qué quiero hacer ahora? Um, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, es la una de la mañana.

– ¿Y qué? –Dijo sonriendo. –Es temprano. Oh, a menos que tu madre te quiera tener en casa o algo así.

–Nah… Pam no es de esas. De todos modos, –dije, cuando la camarera se acercó y dejó caer el cambio a nuestra mesa, –gracias por la comida.

–¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? Freddie volvió a preguntar, poniéndose de pie.

–¿Qué quiero hacer ahora? –digo. Revisando mi reloj. ― Bueno, faltan veintiuno para las dos, estoy pensando en nuestras elecciones y son el hogar o el hogar.

–Wall-Mart* está abierto –dijo él, manteniendo abierta la puerta para mí.

–No Fredward, muchas gracias. Llévame a mi casa.

– Así que ¿Realmente quieres ir a casa?

―Sí. –Por un segundo, espere a que él tratara de convencerme de ir a un lugar o, peor aún, dejar el coche en el estacionamiento del Wall-Mart para que podamos hacer travesuras. Quiero decir, ¿por qué él me iba a invitar a salir? No es una cita, entonces ¿qué diablos es?

* * *

–Que descanses Princesa Puckett –me dijo él, mientras estábamos en su coche estacionados en la entrada de mi edificio. Aunque si quieren saber la verdad, realmente no me quería bajar. Qué locura. Solo es Freddie Benson. El Tecñoño de iCarly, mi ex novio también…

–Adiós Benson. Intenta no soñar conmigo. –dije sonriendo mientras me bajaba del auto y no estoy segura pero creo haberle escuchado murmurar muy bajito "Eso es casi imposible"

–Nos vemos. –Dijo antes de que yo cerrará la puerta del coche. Esperó hasta que entré al edificio para encender su carro y salir desaparecer por la calle. Subí a mi apartamento, preguntándome qué demonios acaba de suceder, y cómo terminé yendo a comer con Freddie Benson.

― ¿Y como estuvo esa fiesta Sammy? ―Me preguntó Melanie de pronto, cuando apenas entraba al apartamento. Me asuste por que no la había visto.

― ¡Niña tonta! -le grité ―No puedes andar apareciendo por ahí, así como así...

―¿Era Freddie? -Me preguntó sin inmutarse con mi grito.

―¿Quién? ―pregunté confundida.

―¿Freddie te vino a dejar? ―Me preguntó y creo que estaba un poco enfadada.

―Um... Sí ―Dije no muy segura de decirle la verdad.

―Lindo coche... ―murmuró antes de irse a su habitación.

* * *

***Wall-Mart es una línea de Supermercados que se encuentran en varios países.**

* * *

_**Holas! Bueno aquí está este capitulo, recién salido del horno. Espero les guste. Intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, pero ya saben, lo haré mejor si me dejan sus Reviews, por que me emocionan y me ponen feliz y entonces escribo a la velocidad del rayo. xD**_

_**Falta poco, para que sepamos que rayos hace Melanie en esta historia... Un poco de paciencia!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_

_**Militha93**_


	8. El Viaje – Sam III

**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy un pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar :(**

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam III**

_Día Uno, 11:56 a.m._

No nos hemos dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro durante las últimas dos horas. Me muero de hambre, pero no quiero romper el silencio... Aún... quizá voy a esperar a que él cometa alguna minima estupidez, entonces yo podré gritar todo lo que quiera. Y reclamarle que me está matando de hambre.

Es un poco extraño, estar en el coche y no decir nada el uno al otro. Es como una especie de película de suspenso. O como estar en un universo alternativo, en el que no somos realmente Freddie y Sam, sino algunas otras personas que no se hablan el uno al otro.

Mi estómago se queja realmente alto, y veo a Fredtonto sonreír. Pero no de una manera malvada. Más de una manera de ¿no es eso lindo? Por un segundo, siento una punzada en el estómago, casi como si fuera a llorar, pero después comienzo a ponerme un poco furiosa. Él no tiene el derecho de hacer un "¿no es ella linda?" en mí cara.

― ¿Ves? –Le pregunté indicando mi barriga –Mamá tiene hambre…

– Es divertido –sonrió aún más.

– No veo por qué.

– Porque estás evidentemente hambrienta hace mucho rato, pero no habías dicho nada porque no querías ser tu, quién rompiera el silencio, entonces estabas esperando que me equivocara o hiciera algo tonto. –Explicaba con ese tono ñoño de "yo sé todo". – Por que así evitarías el sentimiento de haber "perdido" o algo así. Y tú odias perder.

–Eso no es cierto. –le dije, a pesar de que es totalmente cierto. Bueno, más o menos. No es como que piense que he perdido, es sólo que no quiero darle la satisfacción de que piense que tenía razón. –Además, eres tu el que siempre pierde, niño bobo. –me burle. Y él rodó los ojos.

–Es verdad –dijo de manera casual. –Prefieres morir antes de darme la razón.

Dos minutos más tarde, él se detiene en una parada de descanso. "Allí," dice, poniendo el coche en el estacionamiento.

–Es hora de comer. –Anunció sonriendo, con sus ojos castaños brillantes. ― Y yo también tengo hambre.

Automáticamente salí del coche. Me sentía tonta por todo esto… Al entrar, él se dirigió a la fila de Burger King, y yo me voy a Sbarro. De hecho quería Burger King, también, pero no hay manera de que yo fuera a estar en esa larga fila con él, tratando de hacer conversación. O peor, quedarnos allí en silencio. Traje mi revista conmigo, así que mientras comemos puedo mirarla y él puede comer solo y mirar al suelo.

Pedí unos burritos, unos tacos y le agregué unas patatas con mucha mostaza, hubiese agregado también unas alitas de pollo. Pero la señora que me atendió, miro fijamente mi estomago con mucha atención.

–Niña ¿Cuántos meses tienes? –me preguntó con cara preocupada. Entonces entendí, ella pensó que yo estaba… ¡Tal vez era verdad eso de que la comida engorda! Miré mi vientre y como ahora, nunca en mi vida lo vi abultado ni hinchado. Mi metabolismo era envidiable ¿Por qué pensó que yo estaría embarazada?

–Yo siempre he comido así. Vieja entrometida. –Gruñí entre dientes, tomando mi bandeja con comida.

Yo sé que pensar en embarazos para mí es imposible, ya que Freddie y yo en realidad nunca llegamos a tanto. La única vez que estuvimos cerca fue en Los Angeles, justo antes de que termináramos. Y pensar en esa noche me hace sentir mal.

A pesar de la larga fila de Burger King, Freddie ya estaba sentado en una mesa cuando llegué allí, por lo que me senté frente a él.

–Hey –dijo, desenvolviendo su hamburguesa gigante. ― ¿Qué tienes allí?

–Tacos, burritos, Patatas. –dije, antes de tomar un sorbo de mi pepi-cola. Metí la mano en mi bolso y saqué mi revista.

–Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –Él preguntó, levantando las cejas.

― No. –dije seria. –Me dieron Tacos, burritos y patatas. ¿Por qué habría de bromear al respecto?

― Me refiero a la revista –dijo tomando un bocado de su hamburguesa y se lamió los labios. Aparté la vista rápidamente, porque una ola de calor se apodero de mi cuerpo. Qué ridículo. No me puede producir eso sólo verlo lamer sus labios. – ¿Vas a leer tu revista en el almuerzo?

― Síp, ése era el plan.

–Eso es de mala educación. –Se encogió de hombros.

–No creo que debamos entrar en una conversación sobre lo que es mala educación y lo que no lo es. O ¿Quién es más rudo? Porque tengo la sensación de que voy a ganar ese argumento. –Se movió en su asiento, incómodo. Bien.

En ese momento la pearphone de Freddie comenzó a sonar. Comprobó el identificador de llamadas, frunció el ceño, y luego lo envió al correo de voz sin contestar.

–No cortes en consideración mía. No me molesta en absoluto.

–Pienso que lo hace. En el coche, actuaste como si lo hiciera.

― Como siempre, pensaste mal. –Le dije, masticando un burrito, aunque tenía un sabor raro en mi boca.

–No era importante.

–Lo que sea. –Me encogí de hombros, sin prestarle atención.

–Si lo fuera, hubiera respondido –dijo él, tomando otro bocado de su hamburguesa. Y se relamió los labios otra vez. Mi estómago dio un tirón.

― Muy bien –le dije. ― Porque espero que no dejes de responder una llamada de tu novia sólo por mí. –Rayos. Recórcholis, maldición… mierda. ¿Por qué dije eso?

Resuena a nuestro alrededor, como un eco. Novia, novia, novia. Nunca hemos hablado de su nueva novia. En realidad, desde que nos separamos, realmente no hemos hablado en absoluto. Está bien, mantén la calma. La, la, la, pretendiendo que no dije nada.

–No era mi novia –dijo mirandome avergonzado. Practico poniendo mi cara en blanco. Como si estuviera en uno de esos torneos de póker y hay un millón de dólares en juego, y si mi cara delata mis emociones, entonces voy a perderlo todo. Miro hacia el frente. Pokerface.

― Oh. Sólo quiero que lo sepas Freduccini, no es necesario que no respondas por mi culpa. Si, ya sabes, si ella no para de llamar. –dije muy suave.

― Gracias –dijo mirándome confundido. – ¿No tienes hambre? –Miró a mi comida, apenas había tocado los burritos, y yo no quiero que piense que he perdido el apetito al pensar en la perra de su novia, lo comí todo a pesar de que sabia asqueroso.

–Estaba rico. –Mentí. Y entonces hice algo que es totalmente ridículo, pero no puedo detenerme. Es una de esas cosas que tú sabes que no debes hacer, pero tienes que hacerlo. Algo así como en el baile, cuando Carly había pagado cincuenta dólares para conseguir mis uñas (esas muy lindas acrílicas que parecen reales, si se obtiene de manera cara), y cuando estábamos en el cuarto de baño según Carly "retocandonos", una de mis uñas parecía un poco floja, yo curiosee un poco. Fue una idea realmente estúpida, porque se salió… Pero no podía detenerme. Y así es como pasó ahora.

― Bueno. –Le dije casual. ― ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¿Ya sabes, con, eh, tu novia? -Traté de parecer indiferente.

― Muy bien. –Dijo, moviéndose en su asiento.

― Me alegro. –Mi estómago se tambaleó, y no sé si es por toda la comida o el hecho de que yo estoy pensando en Freddie con otra chica.

–Sí ¿Y, uh, supongo, que tú y Jack?

– ¿Qué?

–Tú y Jack. –Dijo incomodo. – ¿Ustedes dos son como algo ahora?

― Sí, "somos algo ahora".

Oh. Mi. Dios. No puedo creer que acabo de decir eso. Jack y yo no somos algo. Bueno, creo que estamos a un tanto de ser algo. Pero como dije, besarme con Jack era... extraño. Pero quizás eso es sólo porque no estábamos acostumbrados el uno al otro. Realmente no tengo mucho para comparar, a excepción de Freddie.

― Espera ¿Cómo sabías que Jack y yo teníamos algo?

–Gibby me dijo.

– ¿Cómo lo supo Gibby? –Pregunté frotándome las sienes con los dedos. Estoy empezando a sentir un mareo. ¿Es así cómo las celebridades se sienten cuando sus secretos son salpicados a través de la prensa sensacionalista y preguntándose cómo diablos todo el mundo se había enterado?

–Supongo que Jack dejó algún tipo de comentario en tu perfil de Facebook –dijo encogiéndose de hombros, –Eso llevó a Gibby a creer que ustedes dos tenían algo.

No he revisado mi Facebook desde anoche, antes de dejar a tientas a Jack. Quiero decir, cuando paramos de besarnos. Me sentía mareada.

– ¿Qué decía? –Pregunté tratando de hacer que el cuarto deje de girar.

–¿Qué decía qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Tomó el último bocado de su hamburguesa y se lamió los labios de nuevo.

¿Puede DEJAR DE HACER ESO? Realmente, ¿cuánto puede una persona lamerse los labios?

– ¿Qué decía el comentario en Facebook? –Tomé un pequeño sorbo de mi pepi-cola en un esfuerzo por calmar mi estómago. ¿No es eso lo que la soda se supone que hace? ¿Hacer que tu estómago se calme? En realidad, creo que eso es sólo es con el jengibre. Un trago con jengibre.

– ¿Tú no sabes?

–No me he conectado desde anoche.

–No estoy seguro. –Freddie se encogió de hombros. ¿No está seguro?

¿No está seguro? Eso es ridículo. ¿Cómo puedes no estar seguro? Tan pronto como Gibby le dijo algo como, "Jack le dejó a Sam un comentario en Facebook y creo que están juntos," Fredestúpido debería haber dicho así como, "¿Por qué, qué decía?" Eso es lo que debería haber hecho.

–Oh. –Sentía como mi estómago estaba ardiendo, pero lo estaba ignorando. ― Bueno – me puse de pie. Estiré los brazos por encima de mi cabeza como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. –Voy al baño, y luego nos pondremos en camino, ¿Suena bien?

–Claro que sí. –Se puso de pie y empezó a recoger la basura de nuestra mesa. Caminé hacia los baños, pero en cuanto estuve fuera de la vista de Fredtonto, saqué mi celular y llamé a Carly.

― Hola –dijo ella, sonando aturdida o aburrida.

– ¡Hola! Soy yo. Necesito que hagas algo por mí. –Dije casi sin respirar.

– ¿Qué cosa?

–Tienes que revisar mi Facebook por mí. –Miré por encima del hombro, temerosa de que Freddie pudiera dirigirse a los baños cuando termine de recoger la basura y me vea fuera, hablando por teléfono. Caminé rápidamente hacia el baño por si acaso, pensando en no despertar sospecha.

– ¿Ahora? –Carly preguntó, suspirando. –Sam, nadie te ha dejado ningún comentario esta mañana, confía en mí. Es demasiado pronto para eso.

–Fue anoche –dije ansiosa. –Jack me ha dejado un comentario anoche.

– ¿Qué? –Gritó ella, sonando completamente interesada. Oigo un ruido entre dientes, y luego el sonido de su laptop arrancando. – ¿Qué dice?

–No sé. –Dije, tratando de no enfadarme con ella, puesto que es mi único acceso al Internet. –Por eso te pido que compruebes. –Hay una fila en el cuarto de baño que se extiende desde la puerta hacia el pasillo, y quedé atrapada ahí, detrás de una mujer y su bebé. Ella tiene una raya color rosa en el pelo. La mujer, no el bebé.

– ¿Cómo sabes que él te ha dejado un comentario? –Preguntó, pero antes de que alcanzar a responder… –Sam, esto es muy raro y sensual ¿qué crees que dice?

–No sé –dije sintiendo como mi estómago empezó a batir de nuevo. –Probablemente algo como: "Hey, me divertí mucho contigo anoche", o algo así.

–Tal vez se deba a que lo vas a ver mañana. ¿A qué hora sale su vuelo hoy?

–Creo que a la una de esta tarde. Se suponía que debía llegar a Middleton en torno a las tres o cuatro.

–Sólo para tu información, creo que es algo cursi que ustedes se detengan a verlo.

–No voy sólo para verlo –le expliqué. –Freddie va a ver a uno de sus amigos ñoños…

El amigo de Freddie, Adam, va a ser una maestría en la Universidad de Middleton, y se quedó en Carolina del Norte este verano para hacer una pasantía. Cuando Jack supo que estábamos parando en el camino a Boston, pensó que estaría bien si pudiéramos reunirnos.

–Sam –dijo Carly en tono de regaño –¿Qué hiciste anoche?

– ¿Qué dice? –Estuve a punto de gritar. La anciana y dos personas delante de mí en la fila dieron la vuelta y me dieron una mirada fea. –Solo léelo.

–Está bien. –Se aclaró la garganta como si estuviera a punto de dar una presentación oral. –Dice: "Oye, bonita. Tuve el mejor momento contigo esta noche, en serio, fue increíble. No puedo esperar a verte mañana y hablar acerca de lo que esto significa. Gracias a Dios por las millas de viajero frecuente, ¿verdad? Duerme bien, Samantha Puckett."

Por un momento, no pude hablar. Jack, obviamente, piensa que somos algo. Lo que ciertamente no somos. Lo que significa que mañana, voy a tener que decirle que no somos nada, mientras trato de convencer a Fredbobo de que nosotros tenemos algo, ya que yo le dije que teníamos.

– ¿Sam? ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó Carly preocupada.

― Sí, estoy aquí –dije. Y luego, antes de que pudiera entrar en el cuarto de baño, vomité por todo el piso.

* * *

**Iugh! Que asco! (El fin justifica los medios)**

_**Holas!**_

_**Espero disfruten de este capitulo, pronto empezarán a entenderlo todo... Un saludo enorme a quienes siguen esta Historia.**_

_**Mañana actualizaré sin falta... Por que me ausentaré de este sitio (maravilloso, por cierto) durante una semana, mañana les explico el resto.**_

_**Alguna queja, un reclamo, una amenaza, un soborno, una segerencia, opinión, pregunta, una canción, un poema, numero de cuenta corriente, contraseñas y TODO lo que pueda ser escrito me lo pueden transmitir a través de un rewiev.**_

_**Un Review?**_


	9. Antes – Sam III

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces (lo cual es una verdadera lastima). Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede soñar :(**_

* * *

**Antes – Sam III**

_123 días antes del viaje, 12:23 p.m._

― No. –Dijo Carly, tomando un sorbo de su leche chocolatada y mirándome por encima de la mesa de la cocina. ― Eso no va a suceder, no otra vez. –Sentenció dándole una mirada de "vete" a Spencer quién venía entrando a la cocina.

― ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunté, tratando de sonar inocente. Acabo de contarle a Carly sobre mi noche con el ñoño, y está actuando como si fuera una enorme y mala idea. La cual probablemente lo sea, estoy casi segura de eso. Pero sólo si él me gustara. Y no me gusta.

― No dejaré que suceda. –Dijo mirándome a los ojos. –No quiero estar en medio otra vez, ni que me estén preguntando cosas sobre novios y mucho menos tener que acompañarlos a sus citas para evitar que se maten. O lo mates. No, otra vez…

― ¡Ey, que exagerada! Él no me interesa en absoluto. –Me quejé mientras habría un paquete de grasitos, intentando mantenerme ocupada, de esa forma no revelaré como me estoy sintiendo… Realmente ya no quiero sentir nada por Freddie pero…

― Bien. –Dijo Carly, luciendo satisfecha. Tomó otro sorbo de su leche ― Pero es un poco extraño que te haya llamado de esa manera. –Frunce el ceño. ― Aunque es aún más extraño que no haya intentado nada.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunté.

― Bueno, es que… -No estaba segura, pero Carly parecía nerviosa. – Es que, ya sabes, Freddie y tu terminaron por nada. Y por lo que sé ustedes aún se querían. Así que el hecho de que no haya intentado hacer algo es un poco extraño, ¿sabes?

― Tal vez, él ya no siente eso. –Murmuré mirando hacia otro lado.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tú ya no sientes nada por él?

― En realidad no. Creo que no debió pasar. –intenté sonar sincera. Por que gran parte de mí quería creer aquellas palabras. Pero Carly rodó sus ojos, como si no me creyera nada.

― Entonces no tiene sentido. De todas formas, ¿por qué seguimos hablando de esto?

― No tengo idea. –Porque no puedo dejar de pensar en él, y me decepcioné un poco cuando no me llamó ayer. Okay, incluso yo puedo ver que eso es verdaderamente ridículo.

Por lo que estar decepcionada porque no me haya llamado el domingo, es simplemente estúpido. Creo que debería apuntarlo como algo al azar, uno de esos sucesos anormales que nadie puede explicar exactamente. Como esa señora que fue golpeada por una bola de foul en el partido de los Yankees, y cuando fue a hacerse la revisión, resultó ser que le encontraron un tumor, y si no hubiese sido revisada, habría muerto.

― Bien. –Dijo Carly.

― Pero… dije lentamente, tomando el último grasito.

― ¡¿Pero qué?! –Chilló. ― ¡No hay peros! –Agarró mi mano y la detuvo cuando llevaba el grasito a mi boca. ―Sam, no. –Ordenó. ― Él, tu… ustedes juntos son un desastre.

― Lo sé. Tienes razón. Definitivamente. –Arrugé la frente. La cuestión es que cuando estábamos juntos, lo sentía adecuado para mí. No es que realmente pensé que lo fuese. –No caeré con la misma piedra.

― Además ¿Qué hay con Jack? –Preguntó Carly cambiando de tema.

― Olivia le está coqueteando.

―Patético. –Dijo Carly, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ― Le doy un par de días, antes de que Jack la mande al demonio, confesándole que está perdidamente enamorado de ti.

―Sí, claro… -Dije con sarcasmo.

― Tengo un chisme en el horno. –Anunció Carly.

― ¿Quiero saberlo?

― Sí. Quieres saberlo. –Se mordió el labio.

― Okay.

― ¿Sabes que el sábado por la noche trataste de llamarme muy tarde, pero no te atendí?

― Nop.

― ¿Y sabes por que no respondí?

― Nop.

–Bueno. –Dijo lentamente. Girando un mechón de su cabello castaño entre sus dedos. ―Era porque estaba en una misión súper secreta.

― ¿De qué?

― ¡Es vergonzoso! –Agachó la mirada.

― ¿Por qué?

― Es muy malo. –Me dice, pareciendo apenada.

― ¿Asaltaste un banco? ¿o algún delito? –Pregunté emocionada.

― ¡No!

― ¿Por qué? –dije decepcionada.

– Por que es del tipo de cosas vergonzosas que jamás pensé estar haciendo.

― Lo descubriré entonces, ya que aún no me has contado nada.

― No es que no quiera contarte. Es sólo que no quiero ser juzgada.

― ¿Cuándo te he juzgado? –Le digo, rodando mis ojos. ― Soy la persona menos prejuiciosa que existe.

-Eeeh….

-¡Carly!

Silencio.

– Está bien.

― Entonces, cuéntame. Estoy esperando.

― No puedes reírte. –Me previno.

― No me reiré.

― No puedes decir nada.

― No lo haré.

― Gibby.

– ¿Qué hay con él?

Silencio.

― ¡Di algo! –Chillé.

–Estoy averiguando ciertas cosas de Gibby. –Me dijo avergonzada. –La otra noche cuando Mark me abandono…

– ¿Quién es Mark? –Pregunté confundida.

–El chico que conocí en los licuados locos.

– ¿Te abandono?

–Sí, se fue a la otra fiesta con los amigos de Maddison. Pero eso ya no importa –me dijo impaciente. –Esa noche Gibby estaba muy preocupado por mí, fue muy dulce conmigo cuando veníamos en el auto con Freddie y en la noche me llamó para subirme el animo, entonces pensé…

– ¿Bien? –Dije insegura hacia donde iba esta conversación.

–Bueno me pasé el resto de la noche averiguando si a Gibby le gusta alguien o si alguien esta interesada en Gibby. –Dijo mirando sus dedos, que movía nerviosamente.

– ¿Por qué?

– Sólo lo quiero ayudar… por ser tan linda persona.

― Wow, Carly, eso es perturbador… Y lindo. Pero perturbador. -Hice una pausa. ― ¿Por qué?

― Porque, hola, ¡es Gibby! Es nuestro amigo. –Dijo pensativamente.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta y la intento abrir, pero Carly le había pasado el seguro, cuando supo que íbamos a hablar de Freddie.

–¡Carly! –Gritó Freddie del otro lado. -¿Estás ahí?

― ¡Sí! Ya abro –Gritó Carly de vuelta. –Estamos de acuerdo con todo ese tema de Freddie, ¿verdad? –Preguntó antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté.

― Ya sabes, nada de Seddie otra vez ¿Está claro?

― Muy claro. –Dije antes de que corriera a abrir la puerta.

* * *

**Holas! **

**Sé que este capitulo quedó extremadamente corto, pero cuando lo escribí pensé en algunas cosas que me gustaría preguntarles a ustedes. Por ejemplo ¿Que opinan de Cibby? ¿Les gustaría que existiese en esta historia? No sé que en que momento sucedió esto, por que realmente no estaba pensando en tener un Cibby al iniciar esta historia y a medida que la he ido escribiendo surgió está posibilidad.**

**Quiero agradecer infinitamente todos sus Reviews, y a quienes han marcado esta historia entre sus Favoritos: ****_Just seddie and jennette_****_, _****_eva-seddieporsimpre_****_, _****_sweetusagi-chan _****y********_dAniibEp._**** También a ****_green aura_****_,_**** por la canción, que de verdad me encantó la escuche muchas veces, así que se las recomiendo a todos "Picking up the Pieces" de Paloma Faith.**

**Sobre el capitulo anterior. Hay quienes pensaron que Sam vomitó por la idea de Jack o por Freddie con otra chica, pero no. Sam no es de esas. Si no se dieron cuenta, dice que cuando probó la comida la encontró asquerosa, con un sabor raro. Por eso vomitó, por que la comida le cayo mal. Sam se enfermo y en alguno de los proximos capítulos veremos que pasa con eso... (Seddie)**

**Esté será el último capitulo de está semana. Tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje durante una semana, y dudo tenga tiempo y/o conexión a internet, para actualizar capítulos. Prometo que al regresar compensaré la espera.**

**Ya saben, todo lo que quieran decir y se pueda escribir, me lo pueden decir a través de un ****review. **

**Que opinan del Cibby?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Militha93**


	10. Antes – Freddie III

Sé que tardé mucho más de lo que había dicho, pero ya estoy aquí...

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus Personajes me pertenece. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar... :(**_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie III**

_123 Días antes del viaje, 2:18 p.m._

Sam está actuando como si yo no existiera. Estamos sentados en clase de matemáticas, la estoy mirando teclear en su pearphone, y estoy empezando a enfadarme un poco. Ni una palabra. Ni siquiera me mira.

Levanté mi mano mientras la Sra. Briggs revisaba la tarea.

―¿Sí, Freddie? –Preguntó.

―Tengo una pregunta sobre la número diecinueve. –Le dije, aunque no es cierto. No tengo idea de cuál es la número diecinueve, pero qué importa. La Sra. Briggs no sabe eso, y con un poco de suerte hará que Sam me mire. Pero no lo hace. Sólo sigue enviando mensajes. Me doy cuenta de que estoy muy, muy molesto, lo que es extraño… Sólo por que la otra noche fuimos a comer, en lo que ni siquiera era una cita y ahora ella me ignora como si nada hubiese pasado… Pero Sam debería al menos molestarme por lo que sea…

― ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Freddie? –Preguntó la Sra. Briggs, mirándome con desconfianza. Generalmente pregunto con mucha precisión mis inquietudes y es muy extraño que tenga dudas en matemáticas.

― ¿Podemos repasar todo el problema? –Le pregunté. ―Sam y yo estábamos discutiendo por esta tarea que nos pareció un poco complicada. –La nombré esperando que me dedicara aunque sea una mirada envenenada, pero nada…

― Sam… -murmuró de mala gana, mientras la miraba de reojo. Sam fingía estar escribiendo en su cuaderno. –Aún no me acostumbro a que Puckett presente sus tareas… -Refunfuñó algo entre dientes, estoy casi seguro de que solo eran maldiciones, suspiró y comenzó a repasar el problema. Y Sam siguió tecleando, sin mirarme aún. ¿Cuál es su maldito problema? En realidad, ¿cuál es mi maldito problema?

Sam ni siquiera me ha mirado. Ni una vez. Incluso cuando mencioné su nombre.

Así que cuando sonó la campana anunciando el fin de la hora y del día escolar, la esperé hasta que salió del aula y caminé detrás de ella.

―Hey. –Dije cuando se volteó.

―¿Qué pasa? –Me preguntó en un tono extraño, no estoy seguro… tal vez está enojada…

― No mucho. –Le dije tratando de mantener una conversación liviana. ―Entonces ¿ésta es la forma en que tratas normalmente a los chicos que te invitan a comer?

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Frunció el seño confundida.

― Ignorándolos. –Le sonreí para demostrarle que no estoy preocupado por eso.

―No estaba ignorándote Freddo –Dijo sosteniendo su pearphone. ―Solo estaba ocupada. Y tú no eres un chico, solo eres Freduccini Benson, el tecñoño de iCarly.

―Sí claro... –Rodé mis ojos, por lo menos me hablaba, aunque sea para molestar. Ahora estábamos en su casillero, y empezó a girar la combinación, mordiendo su labio mientras lo hacía, y de repente, tuve el impulso de morderlo por ella. Su labio. No su casillero. Dios, estoy perdiendo la cabeza.

―Entonces. –Dijo, deslizando unos libros en su bolso. Cuando hizo eso, me recordó que el día escolar acabó y que ahora debería irme a casa. Mamá me debe estar esperando.

Me siento agotado, pero por primera vez, no estoy deseando ir a casa, me di cuenta de que quiero salir con Sam, otra vez. Ahora mismo.

―Princesa Puckett –Le dije, inclinándome contra su casillero y poniéndole mi sonrisa más encantadora. O intentando, recuerdo que la primera vez que Sam y yo fuimos novios había una sonrisa que le encantaba ―¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

― Irme a casa. –Dijo deslizando su mochila sobre sus hombros y cerrando la puerta de su casillero.

―¿Quieres salir por un rato? ¿Ir por algo de comer o algo así? –Pregunté con cara de cachorrito abandonado en una noche de lluvia. Una mirada de sorpresa atravesó su rostro, y frunció el ceño.

―No puedo. –Dijo firmemente. Dio media vuelta y comienza a caminar alejándose de mí. Lo que, por supuesto, sólo hace que quiera ir tras ella. Agarré su mochila y tiré de ella.

―¿Por qué no? –Sonreí ampliamente.

―¿Por qué? –Me preguntó inquieta. ―Quiero decir ¿por qué quieres ir a comer algo conmigo? –Poniendo una mano en su cadera, como si estuviera desafiándome.

― ¿Porque tengo hambre? –Le dije. Obviamente la mejor respuesta no sería: Tengo hambre y quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Además, ¿por qué me está desafiando?

Se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. ―¡Sam! –Grité ahora literalmente persiguiéndola, pasando por el pasillo entre la multitud de personas abandonando el colegio por hoy.

― ¿Si? –Se voltea.

― ¿Cuál es tu problema? Si no quieres ir, sólo dilo. –Dije ya enfadado. –No entiendo por que no quieres ir a comer, te iba a dejar sacar de mi plato.

― No quiero ir. –Se cruzó de brazos, pero su cara ya no parecía tan convencida.

―Bien. Entonces eso era todo lo que tenías que decir. –Me di la media vuelta realmente molesto, y empecé a caminar por el pasillo.

―¡Freddie! –Me llamó por detrás, y casi no me detengo. Pero ella dijo mi nombre otra vez y me di la vuelta.

―Mira. Ha sido un día extraño. Eso es todo. –Mordió su labio. ―Creo que Carly está enfadada conmigo por no sé qué… pero si todavía quieres ir…

―No es gran cosa. Si no quieres ir, no quieres ir. –dije aún enfadado. ― Además ¿Qué hay con Carly? –Pregunté preocupado.

-No… no lo sé… pero no me habla…

―No te preocupes Sam, -la abrace y me sorprendió que correspondiera el abrazo. ―Bien. Entonces vamos a comer.

–¿Estás seguro? –Me preguntó. –Tu deberás pagar todo. Y ya sabes la forma en que mamá se alimenta.

-Claro que lo sé… -Suspiré.

Media hora después, estamos sentados en mi coche, comiendo unas ricas Cangre-Burgers. Yo quería ir al Crustáceo Cascarudo, pero ella se mantuvo firme en que quería comer en mi auto.

―Así que… Gracias por ignorarme hoy.

―No estaba ignorándote bobo. -Respondió incómoda, revolviéndose en su asiento.

―Claro… Entonces. Cuéntame sobre tu hermana gemela.

―¿Melanie?

―Sí. Seguro… ¿Es real? O aquella vez que tuve una cita con "ella", solo eras tú que no podías resistir besarme… -Dije mientra comia.

―Aún no puedo creer que ella haya hecho eso –Murmuró un poco enfadada. Luego saco su pearphone y me mostró su fondo de pantalla. Habían dos Sam's, una abrazaba a la otra que masticaba un burrito.

―Esa foto no es de verdad. –Sentencié muy seguro de mi mismo.

― ¿Estás seguro? –Me desafió con esa mirada azul tan firme y confiada, que empecé a dudar. ―O ya estás empezando a dudar Benson. –Sonrió de lado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente.

―Podría jurar que estás intentando seducirme… ―Sonreí de vuelta. Automáticamente se alejo de mí.

-No sueñes Benson, solo intentaba parecer misteriosa.

―Ya pienso que eres misteriosa… Misteriosa e interesante. –Le dije, bebiendo un sorbo de mi refresco.

―¿De verdad? –Se giró hacia mí, y el sol que brilla por mi parabrisas golpea en su cabello e ilumina su rostro. Sonríe. ―¿Por qué?

―¿Por que qué? –Pregunté, sin entender realmente de que estábamos hablando. De pronto me sentí raro. Sam se veía tan linda, sus ojos azules eran tan hermosos que…

―¿Por qué soy misteriosa e interesante? –Preguntó intrigada.

―Oh… -No estaba seguro de que responder. –Porque hoy me ignoraste en matemáticas. ―Dije, pero no agregué: Por que paso la mayor parte del día preguntándome en que estarás pensando.

― Definitivamente esa es una respuesta estupída Fredtonto. –Dijo rodando los ojos.

―Entonces. –Cambié de tema – ¿Cuál es el asunto con Melanie?

―Ella es real… –Suspiró cansada. –Solo tiene la tonta idea de que debemos ser hermanas unidas y ha venido a pasar unas largas vacaciones con nosotras, demasiado largas por que no ha programado aún su viaje de retorno –Finalizó fastidiada.

― ¿Es una chica agradable?

―No. Es una persona molesta. –respondió sin mirarme.

― Entonces si es una chica agradable. A ti te molestan las personas agradables.

― ¡No es cierto! –Gritó enfadada, linda y enfadada. –Sólo es demasiado amable, dulce, comprensiva y madura… Y Pam la adora y…

―Pero ella no es mejor que tu Sam. –Dije sin pensarlo, creo que empezaba a creer en la existencia de Melanie, la descripción que me acababa de dar Sam la hacia bastante parecida a la chica que me acompaño a una cita hace un par de años.

―No he dicho eso. –Murmuró avegonzada.

― Eso es lo que yo pienso. Eres una chica genial. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora Sam?

― ¿Qué quieres hacer? –Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

― No lo sé, chica ruda ¿tienes alguna idea que sea legal? –Pregunté juguetón. Ella se estiró y me empujó de manera juguetona, bloqueé su mano. Noté lo bien que olía, y tragué. De ninguna manera voy a empezar a coquetear con Sam Puckett. Es una locura.

―¿Estás coqueteando conmigo? –Me preguntó de pronto.

―No. –Respondí desconcertado. ―Pero tú si estabas coqueteando conmigo Princesa Puckett. –La acusé de vuelta.

―Si hubiese estado coqueteando contigo, lo sabrías. –Sonrió con malicia. –Pero no estoy tan mal.

― Recuerda que has sido mi novia antes. –Le reclamé algo molesto

― Errar es humano. –replicó con simpleza.

― Tú me besaste primero. –la acusé.

― Y luego termine en un psiquiátrico. –Añadió, con un gesto lleno de confianza.

― Pero después aceptaste ser mi novia.

― Por que definitivamente no estaba bien… -Terminó. Alzó las cejas en mi dirección, y comprendí que probablemente estaba diciendo la verdad. Si hubiese estado bien, jamás habría estado conmigo. Sentí como algo se rompía, creo que fue en mi pecho.

― Tienes razón. –Acepte sin mirarla.

Una hora después, estamos en la sección de DVD de Barnes & Noble, debatiendo si Laguna Beach es o no es un buen programa de TV. De algún modo la persuadí para que entrara a la librería conmigo, lo que no sería tan difícil ya que está al otro lado del Crustáceo Cascarudo.

―Son como maniquíes parlantes. –Dijo Sam, meneando su cabeza. ―No tengo idea de cómo tú puedes estar remotamente interesado en este programa.

―No dije que estaba interesado en él. –Le dije, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

―Prefiero la vaquita. –Sonrió.

Iba a replicar pero mi pearphone suena antes de que pueda hacerlo, y lo saqué de mi bolsillo.

― Es Gibby ¿Te importa si contesto? –Le pregunté.

―No hay problema. –Dijo, volviendo a las películas. Se arrodilló para mirar algo en el estante de abajo.

― ¿Qué pasa? –contesté alejándome unos pocos pasos de Sam.

― Freddie, ¿Sabes que le ocurre a Carly?

―No…

― Cuando estaba dejando la escuela, en la salida estaba Carly con una chica, nos presentó y dijo que se tenía que ir. Invité a la chica a beber un licuado y cuando llegamos a licuados locos encontré a Carly debajo de la mesa espiándome.

― Eso suena desquiciado. –Murmuré mientras miraba a Sam elegir unas películas.

―¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Gibby sorprendido. –Y cuando le pregunté que hacía ahí, se enfadó conmigo y ahora no me habla.

―No sé que le ocurre. –dije sin comprender lo que me contaba. Un empleado de Barnes & Noble, un chico joven con un delantal verde y sus orejas perforadas casi choca conmigo. ―Lo siento. –le dije.

― ¿Dónde estás? –Me preguntó Gibby de pronto.

― Buscando unas películas.

― ¿Con quién estás? –de pronto pregunto.

― ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunté no muy seguro de responder.

― ¿Con-quién-estás?

―Estoy con Sam.

-¿Qué haces tu con Sam?

―No lo sé. –Le dije, notando que es cierto.

― Por favor, no me digas que son novios otra vez. No quiero que Sam descargué en mi la violencia que siente por ti.

― No te preocupes no es nada de eso.

― ¿Podrías preguntarle que le ocurre a Carly?

―¿Preguntarle qué sobre Carly?

― Pregúntale cuál es el problema. Son amigas. –Suspiró como si no pudiera creer mi obvia ridiculez por no captar el plan.

Lo que es realmente preocupante de mi parte, porque si Gibby está diciendo algo que no entiendo, eso significa que mi cabeza es un completo desastre.

― Está bien.

― Pero no le dejes saber que yo quiero saber. –Ordenó.

―Por supuesto que no. –Dije no muy seguro de como haría eso.― Adiós. –Corté. Sam venía del rincón, trayendo el DVD de La Vaquita Loca.

―Estoy lista. –Exclamó.

― Muy bien.

― Probablemente debería irme a casa.

― Oh. –Dije, un poco sorprendido. No es que esto sea una cita. Es algo así como para pasar el rato. La seguí hasta la caja registradora, donde compró el DVD. Definitivamente no es una cita. Porque si fuera una cita, yo estaría pagando. Y nos estaríamos besando. Y eso definitivamente no va a pasar.

Media hora después, estamos besándonos en mi coche.

* * *

**Holas!**

_**Sé que querrán los detalles de este capitulo, pero mis profesores me están explotando, tengo demasiado trabajo. Y estoy poco pensante.**_

**Sé que me tarde bastante, pero ya llegó el último capitulo recién salido del horno. Espero les agrade.**

**Tendré en consideración sus ideas Cibbys.**

**Algún reclamo? pregunta? sugerencia? Algo?**

**Un Review?**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**


	11. El Viaje – Freddie II

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen :( ...Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede soñar...**_

* * *

**El Viaje – Freddie II**

_Día Uno, 12:36 p.m._

Fui al baño para ver por que Sam tardaba tanto, fue entonces cuando la vi inclinada vomitando sobre el piso. Era bastante desagradable, un manojo de pedazos marrones y líquido verde. Sabía que esos tacos no se veían nada bien… No creo que haya lamido un columpio otra vez, no recuerdo haber visto alguno en el camino…

―¡Sam! –dije, corriendo hacia ella. ― ¿Estás bien?

Me miró apenas, sus ojos estaban rojos, y entonces se inclinó con arcadas de nuevo. Tomé la pearphone de su mano y le colgué a quien sea con quien estuviera hablando, sin molestarme en decir nada, y dirigí a Sam hacia el baño, pasando la fila de espera llena de mujeres (quienes se quedaron todas mirando ¿nunca antes han visto a alguien vomitar?)

― Freddie –Dijo Sam con la voz apenas audible, recostándose contra mi hombro. ― Tú no puedes entrar al baño de mujeres.

Cuatro mujeres se mostraron abiertamente sorprendidas por el hecho de que yo estuviera en el lavado.

― Está bien –les dije. ― Sólo estoy ayudando a mi amiga. Ella no se siente muy bien.

― No somos amigos –Dijo Sam, y luego se tiró de nuevo dentro uno de los lavabos que está en la pared. No es el mejor movimiento, decir que el chico que te está cuidando no es tu amigo, pero lo dejo pasar porque obviamente ella está enferma. Saqué el cabello de su cara.

― ¿Tienes algo para atar tu cabello? –le pregunté, ignorando la mirada fija de las mujeres en el lavabo. ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Acaso no ven que está enferma?

Sam me entregó un lazo. Saqué el cabello rubio de Sam de su rostro, intentando que no se me escapara ningún rizo para recogerlo en una cola de caballo. Su piel se sentía suave contra mis manos.

― Déjame hacerlo –dijo Sam, quitándome el lazo. Sus dedos rozaron suavemente mi mano, haciendo que mi frecuencia cardiaca se acelerara. Dios, la quiero tanto.

Rápidamente se hizo una coleta, luego se inclinó sobre el lavabo de nuevo y dio una última arcada silenciosa. Froté su espalda hasta que su cuerpo paro de estremecerse.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí. –Dijo ella. Se agarró de los lados del lavamanos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. ― Estoy bien. Sólo odio vomitar.

― ¿Vas a estar bien aquí sola por un segundo? Voy a buscarte una botella de agua.

― Claro… –Dijo sonando como si en realidad no quisiera decir eso. Miré alrededor del baño. El piso estaba sucio, había trozos de toallas de papel y papel higiénico dispersos por el suelo. Huele exactamente como uno pensaría que olería un baño de un apartadero en el camino.

― En realidad ¿Por qué no sólo vienes conmigo? –Le propuse como una mejor idea. –Te conseguiremos algo de agua, y después te puedes sentar en la parte trasera de mi coche. Puede que algo de aire te haga sentir mejor.

― Está bien –ella accedió, y comenzó a caminar con paso vacilante hacia la puerta del baño. Iba a poner mi brazo a su alrededor como antes, pero ella se encogió de hombros. ― Estoy bien. –Murmuró apartándose de mí. Sentí un vacío profundo en alguna profunda parte de mi ser.

Diez minutos después, ella estaba sentada con su pie colgando a un lado de la puerta abierta de mi coche, sorbiendo agua lentamente, y viéndose un poco mejor, aunque está realmente pálida.

― Debería llamar a Carly. –Dijo pensativa. ― Estaba hablando con ella cuando empecé a vomitar.

Me sentí aliviado de que ella no estuviera hablando con Jack, y sé que es completamente ridículo. Sam y yo terminamos, y no importa cuánto la siga queriendo, sé que no volveré a estar con ella. Y sé que merece a alguien que la haga feliz. Si Jack la hace feliz, realmente estoy genial con ello. O eso intento creer…

Mi pearphone comenzó a sonar de nuevo, miré el identificador de llamadas. Melanie. La muy maldita no me deja en paz. Llamando cada cinco minutos.

― Voy a tomar esta –le dije a Sam. ― ¿Vas a estar bien por unos minutos?

― Sí. Llamaré a Carly para que no se preocupe.

Caminé a salvo, fuera del alcance del oído de Sam, y contesté la llamada.

― ¿Qué? –Pregunté con odio. Es posible que ella haya conseguido que rompiera con Sam, pero el poder que tiene sobre mí se detiene allí. Bueno, eso no es exactamente cierto, porque ella sigue llamándome.

― Esa no es una manera agradable de contestar el teléfono, Freddie. –Dijo sonando alegre.

― Sí, bueno. Ahora no estoy de un humor agradable exactamente. –Respondí fastidiado.

― Oh, ¿y por qué es eso? –Melanie preguntó divertida.

― Porque tú sigues llamándome.

― Sólo quería asegurarme de que todo estaba bien. Que el viaje procedía sin percances. –Dijo de forma inocente.

― Sí, todo está bien. –Dije no mencionando el hecho de que Sam acaba de pasar diez minutos vomitando dentro de un lavabo.

―Freddie, tu sabes que no estoy intentando ser una bastarda en todo esto. –Dijo suspirando.

― Si, perdóname Melanie, tú eres tan buena. –Dije desbordando sarcasmo, mientras veía a Sam. Se veía muy pequeña y muy pálida desde donde estaba.

― Lo sé. –Afirmó muy seria, rodé los ojos. ― Yo sólo quiero que Sam sea feliz, y realmente creo que esta es la mejor manera de hacerlo. Y Freddie, creo sabes que diciéndole a Sam lo que sucedió, no va a servir para nada bueno…

Melanie quiere que ella me odie todavía más, pensé para mí mismo. Y es la verdad. Si le contara a Sam lo que pasó, ella me odiará incluso más de lo que lo hace ahora. Y teniéndola odiándome por hacerla creer que la dejé por otra chica, es mejor que teniéndola odiándome por lo que en realidad pasó.

― Bueno, no tienes que preocuparte. –Dije tragando saliva. ― No diré nada.

― Gracias. En verdad lo aprecio, Freddie. Yo se lo diré a Sam, pero debo asegurarme de que no me matará, y también por que no quiero que te haga daño.

― Lo que sea. –Dije secamente, cortando la llamada de golpe. Tomé una respiración profunda. Después de algunos segundos, di la media vuelta y regreso al coche. No puedo esperar a que termine este viaje.

* * *

Holas!

Sí lo sé he desaparecido por mucho tiempo, el viernes pasado iba actualizar, pero me entretuve, leyendo una muy buena historia la cual recomiendo mucho, por que además de ser uno de los mejores Two-Shot que he leído, esta escrita por _**eva-seddieporsimpre**_ quién ha apoyado esta historia desde el principio. Enserio espero que haga una continuación. :D

También estuve escuchando Fake plastic trees de Radiohead, recomendación de _**green aura**_, buen tema, estuve avanzando esta historia mientras la escuchaba.

Y aquí les dejo este capitulo, esperando sea de su agrado... en unos pocos capítulos más caerá la bomba.

¿Sabían que los reviews tienen un efecto inspirador en mi? Ya saben, son libres de expresar lo que quieran, entonces...

¿Me dejan un Review?

**Militha93**


	12. El viaje - Sam IV

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... Solo soy una chica que sólo puede soñar. _****:(**

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam IV**

_Día Uno, 14:47_

Voy a vomitar de nuevo. –Voy a vomitar de nuevo –le dije a Freddie.

Estábamos de vuelta en la carretera, y él se detuvo rápidamente al lado del camino. Abrí la puerta y me asomé, vomitando sobre el pavimento. Esto es tan repugnante. En serio. Odio vomitar.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado, y sentí su mano en mi espalda.

― Sí, estoy bien –mentí, limpiándome la boca con la parte posterior de mi mano. Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso. Apuesto a que su chica de Facebook nunca vomita todo sobre sí misma cuando están juntos. Apuesto a que están demasiado ocupados teniendo sexo como para comer cualquier cosa que pueda causar que su estómago obtenga todas estas cosas de carácter dudoso.

― ¿Estás segura? No te ves bien.

― Vaya, gracias. –Dije cerrando la puerta.

Freddiota me dió una servilleta. La tomé y me limpié ¿He mencionado que esto es realmente repugnante? Tiré la servilleta por la ventana y empujé el asiento de nuevo, reclinado totalmente hacia atrás. Es un truco realmente fácil para no vomitar. Sólo recuéstate, completamente inmóvil y recta, cierra los ojos y trata de no moverte.

― ¿Sam?

― ¿Sí? –Pregunté, tratando de no mover la boca en caso de que se ponga en marcha algún tipo de movimiento ondulatorio en mi estómago.

― Escucha, creo que tal vez deberíamos ir a un hotel en algún lugar –Dijo vacilante, como si no me quisiera hacer enojar. ― Es obvio que estás enferma, y necesitas descanso.

― Estoy bien –Dije con seguridad… Me sentía horrible. Peor que cuando comí esos chocolates rancios de Missy, o aquella vez que lamí un columpio.

― ¿Estás segura? Porque vi un cartel anunciando un Days Inn pocos kilómetros atrás.

― Muy segura Fredalupe. –Respondí tranquila.

― Está bien. –Dijo mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. –¿Estás segura?

― Sí. La próxima vez que preguntes, me asegurare de vomitar en tu rostro. –Lo amenacé. No permitiría que nada alargara más esta tortura de viaje, ni siquiera una tonta enfermedad.

Dos kilómetros más tarde, después de que hemos tenido que detenernos más de tres veces para que pueda vomitar, él salió en la siguiente salida y sigue la señal de que dice DAYS INN. Yo no lo detuve en absoluto.

Así que esto es realmente incómodo. Freddie se registró en el Days Inn, lo que es una parada completa y totalmente imprevista, y el empleado de la recepción ha asumido que queremos una habitación. Este lugar es algo de aspecto dudoso (el empleado nos preguntó por cuánto tiempo queríamos la habitación, y creo que quiso decir en horas), y hay algunas chicas muy ligeras de ropa afuera. Lo que es raro, porque son las cuatro de la tarde. Definitivamente no es lo suficientemente tarde como para la prostitución. Aunque tal vez he sido condicionada por los medios de comunicación a pensar que las prostitutas sólo salen después de medianoche.

―Sí. ―La voz de Freddie de pronto llamó mi atención. –Vamos a tomar la misma habitación.

― No. Vamos a tomar dos. –Corregí.

El chico miró con nerviosismo entre los dos.

― No, no lo haremos. –Dijo Freddie, volviéndose a mirarme.

Estoy tumbada en una de las sillas en el lobby, que en realidad es un hall de entrada. He vomitado en mi blusa, mi cabello está saliendo de mi cola de caballo, y de camino hacia acá, casi se me caigo y Freddie tuvo que tomar mi bolso.

― Sam, estás enferma. No te voy a dejar sola.

― Bien. Pero dos camas.

― Por supuesto –murmuró, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por supuesto, dos camas. Me olvidé por un momento que Freddie tiene novia. Alguien que obviamente ama lo suficiente como para dejarme, lo que significa que no hay forma que la idea de compartir la cama conmigo se le haya cruzado por su mente. Por primera vez, me pregunté qué pensara su novia de que él esté aquí, en un viaje conmigo. Ella es probablemente una de esas chicas super-segura quien está toda confiada en su relación. Qué fastidio.

Conversaciones Acerca de mí, de Freddie con su novia (Una Engañosa Fantasía de Samantha Puckett):  
Fredtonto: Así que estoy atascado yendo con Sam en este viaje.  
Jessica: Muy bien.  
Fredsoquete: Para que lo sepas, nada va a pasar.  
Jessica (empieza a quitarse la ropa): Lo sé. (se sube encima de él): ¿Crees que Sam es linda?  
Fredestúpido: No.  
Jessica: Genial.

Freddie recogió nuestras bolsas y se encamino por el pasillo.

― Habitación 103 –dijo leyendo de la tarjeta que el chico de recepción le dio. Estoy concentrada en llegar al final del pasillo, sin desmayarme, ya que el suelo parece estar girando.

Estoy viendo mis pies, como se mueven uno frente al otro, tratando de no perderlo. Uno. Dos. Paso. Paso. Intento mantenerme en pie sin pensar en que estoy caminando por un pasillo de hotel con mi ex-novio, del que todavía estoy enamorada.

Me apoyé en la marco de la puerta cuando Freddie deslizó la tarjeta de plástico en el censor electrónico que nos dejará entrar en nuestra habitación. Una luz verde parpadeó y él mantuvo la puerta abierta para mí. Pasé cerca de él, y cuando lo hice, mi pecho se rozó contra él, y por un segundo, perdí el aliento, pero luego se terminó. Me deslicé en una de las camas y dejé mi bolso en el suelo.

El que estaba en la habitación antes dejó el aire acondicionado a todo volumen, y se siente bien. Tenía calor. Me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos.

― ¿Estás bien? ―él preguntó, dejándose caer en la otra cama.

― Sí. Estoy bien.

Tomó el mando a distancia del suelo y encendió el televisor. Mientras yo tomé mi maleta del piso y me fui al baño sin decirle nada. Tomé una ducha larga y fría, luego me cambie en un par de pantalones cortos de pijama de color rosa suave y una camiseta suelta de mismo tono (estúpida Melanie). De todas formas me sentí mucho mejor. Saqué mi pearphone de mi bolso. Tres llamadas pérdidas. Melanie. Carly. Y Jack.

Demonios. Jack. Casi me olvidé de él.

Lo que sea, yo no voy a pensar en eso ahora. La, la, la. Simplemente le voy a devolver la llamada a Carly. Marqué su número de celular.

― Hola Carlota –La saludé con mi mejor tono de voz, supuse que iba a estar preocupada –¿Llamaste?

― ¡Sam! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo te ha tratado Freddie? ¿Encontraste un hospital o algo así en el camino? ¿No es nada grave? ¿Por… -Estaba haciendo tantas preguntas, tan rápido que apenas era capaz de entenderla.

–¡Estoy Bien! –Grité para que se callara. Entonces oí el sonido de bocinas de los coches pitando en el fondo.

– Carly ¿Dónde estás?

– Siguiendo a Gibby a Gibby's –dijo en tono satisfecho.

– ¿Sigues a Gibby a Gibby's? –Repetí en silencio. No podía hablar en serio…

― Sí –dijo ella. –Lo estoy siguiendo para ver si se va a encontrar con Tacha

― ¿Quién? –Pregunté sin poder entender la actitud de mi amiga.

― Tacha, su ex-novia

― ¿Por qué iría a ver a Tacha? –pregunté confundida.

― Porque ella le dejó un mensaje en Facebook que era semi-coqueto, y hoy él me dijo que iría a Gibbys's a atender unos "asuntos", solo quiero ver si esos asuntos tienen que ver con Tacha. –Me explicó, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― ¿No temes que te descubra?

― No, cree que estoy ayudando a Spencer en una clase de arte en la cárcel. Además lo sigo a una distancia prudente.

Suspiré, siempre que se trataba de Gibby, Carly se volvía demasiado aprensiva, loca, paranoica, desquiciada… Aún no entiendo como se enamoro de Gibby, Carly es una chica lista, linda y buena… Gibby, um… era una buena persona… El asunto es que desde que están juntos, nos han vuelto a todos un poco más locos de lo que estábamos.

― Me tengo que ir… Te llamaré más tarde. –Me dijo antes de colgar.

Y así fue como me convencí de que Carly no estaba nada bien de la cabeza…

Miré el teléfono y consideré llamar a Jacky-Jack, pero luego lo pensé mejor. Me ocuparé de ello más tarde.

Cuando regresé a la habitación, Freddie estaba sentado en la cama, mirando un programa ñoño en la televisión.

― ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó preocupado.

― Sí. Estoy bien. –respondí con cansancio. La verdad es que no sé si estoy bien o no. De repente, me siento totalmente agotada, como si ni siquiera pudiera moverme.

Me lancé sobre la segunda cama, me acomode lo mejor que pude, me tape hasta las orejas y espere que el sueño se apoderara de mí. De pronto escuché unos ruidos de la televisión que llamaron mi atención.

― ¿Qué estás viendo? ―Le pregunté a Freddie apenas asomando la cabeza. Mis ojos se sentían muy pesados, y mi garganta áspera de vomitar tanto.

― La Vaquita –dijo en voz baja, mirándome. Encuentré sus ojos por un segundo, y luego miré hacia otro lado. Freddie y yo pasamos casi todas las noches este verano viendo la Vaquita en la televisión… No pensaré en ello.

― ¿Quieres ver algo más? –Preguntó.

―No –mis ojos se cerraban –Estoy muy, muy cansada.

― Sí. Probablemente deberías descansar un poco.

― Probablemente. –Dije. Debo haberme quedado dormida en aproximadamente dos minutos, porque lo siguiente que sé, he abierto los ojos, y el reloj dice que son las cuatro de la mañana. Lo que significa que he dormido como quince horas. Mi estómago se siente vacío y cansado, como si hubiera pasado por un calvario. Lo que creo que ha pasado. Dejo que mis ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad de la habitación.

_Y entonces me di cuenta de que Freddie está a mi lado, dormido, sus brazos a mí alrededor, nuestras piernas enredadas bajo la manta._

* * *

_**¡Seddie!**_

_****__Tal como lo prometí hace un tiempo, ven? Yo les dije que la pequeña y asquerosa enfermedad de Sam tenía propósitos Seddie... Les gustó?_

_Por cierto, en el Capitulo anterior, les comenté sobre un Two-Shot que adore, pero se me olvidó decir como se llamaba. _

_"Es la regla" escrito por __**eva-seddieporsimpre**__ enserio me encantó. Léanlo si pueden._

_Alguna sugerencia, pregunta, opinión y todo lo que pueda ser escrito, ya saben que lo pueden hacer en un __**Review**__!_

**_Nos leemos pronto!_**

**_:D_**


	13. AntesEl viaje – Freddie

Lo sé, soy una mala persona por no actualizar en tanto tiempo... D:

* * *

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... Solo soy un pobre chica que sólo puede soñar..._**

* * *

**Para intentar compensar la espera, aquí va un especial SEDDIE... Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

**Antes/El Viaje – Freddie**

_123 Días Antes del Viaje, 4:30 p.m._

Intento besar a Sam Puckett. Si me hubiesen preguntado hace un par de semana atrás si yo la volvería a besar, yo hubiera dicho que no, absolutamente no. Pero aquí estoy, intentando conseguir que ella me bese. Estamos estacionados frente a su edificio, sentados en mi coche, y de alguna manera la acerqué a mí antes de que ella pudiera salir del coche.  
Deseo que me deje besarla, más de lo que creía. Pero entonces, la iba a besar y ella giro su cabeza.

― Eso no va a pasar… -Dijo y su voz sonaba apagada contra mi pecho.

― ¿Por qué no? –Le pregunté, aunque en realidad intentaba entender por que no me había matado aún ¡Estuve apunto de besarla y ella ni siquiera me insulto!

― Porque… Nosotros solo somos amigos, los amigos no se besan. –Dijo con calma.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Dije sin entender nada. ¿Por qué aún no me golpeaba?

― Quiero decir que los amigos no se deben besar, eso estropea la amistad.

― No necesariamente –le dije acariciando su cabello, y todo lo que ella debería hacer es mover su rostro unos centímetros más cerca, y estaríamos besándonos.

― Claro que sí… -Dice pero su voz sale en un susurro.

― No es cierto. –Dije intentando acercarla, lo que no funciona realmente, porque ella ya está cerca de largarse. ― Mi primer beso me lo dio una amiga. –Murmuré sin pensar realmente lo que estaba diciendo, el aroma de su cabello, la intensidad azul de su mirada me confundían y me mandaban a otra galaxia. –Y después seguimos siendo los mismos amigos, no puedo decir "normales" por que ella está lejos de ser normal, al igual que nuestra amistad.

― ¿Y nada cambio? –Me preguntó frunciendo el ceño y examinándome con la mirada.

― Nop. Ella siguió haciendo mi vida miserable, igual que siempre. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

― Pero estoy segura de que ella ha cambiado bastante desde ese momento. –Suspiró pensativa, mientras mi nariz rozaba la suya, sus manos permanecían abrazando mi cuello, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente mi nuca y eso me trasmitía corrientes eléctricas por mi espina dorsal. Yo mantenía mis brazos en su cintura, intentando acercarla un poco más.

― Tienes razón, ella cambió. Aún éramos unos niños cuando nos besamos, ella cambió, se volvió más fuerte, más hermosa y decidida. Y yo amé eso… -dije mientras mi mano acariciaba su mejilla. –Amé la forma en la que me volvió a besar, una noche, en el patio de la escuela.

― ¿Ves por que los amigos no deben besarse? Después es complicado lidiar con todos esos sentimientos que se escapan en un beso.

― ¿Y no es eso mejor a dejar los sentimiento encerrados en tu interior? O al menos yo prefiero eso a estar esperando que algún día pase algo o alguien y por fin los haga desaparecer.

― Los sentimientos no pueden durar tanto tiempo Freddie… -Murmuró casi sin aliento, mi nariz rozaba la suya.

― Eso era lo que yo pensaba –susurré. –Y aquí me tienes nuevamente Samantha Puckett. Y no te imaginas cuanto me he esforzado en evitar todo esto.

― Esto no esta bien. Nosotros sólo somos amigos, no quiero complicar las cosas. –dijo suplicante. Y por primera vez dudé.

Me aleje lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos y asegurarme de que realmente esta sintiendo lo que dijo. Pero sus ojos seguía brillando aún más azules de como los recordaba. Sus brazos seguían rodeando mi cuello, sus dedos acariciando mi nuca… ¿Por qué todo me hace pensar que realmente quiere besarme? De lo contrario, ¿por qué estaría apoyada así contra mí?

― ¿Y por que es tan complicado Sam? Ya nos hemos besado antes y después has fingido perfectamente que nada pasó. Fuimos novios durante algún tiempo y después volviste a actuar como si nada. ¿Qué es lo complicado Sam?

― No lo sé… -dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Pero yo lo sabía, lo sentía en este momento en que podía ver sus ojos y perderme en la profundidad de su mirada. Ella aún me ama. Después de todo aún me ama.

― Pues yo lo sé… -le dije mientras que con mi mano en su cintura la acerque a mi pecho. Y con la otra alcé su rostro hacia el mío y la besé. Ella no se alejó. Su boca estaba sobre la mía, y nuestras lenguas estaban juntas, sus manos se aferraron a mí nuca, y mis brazos rodearon su cintura. Y es realmente, realmente lindo. Ella se alejó primero, e inclinamos nuestras cabezas juntas.

― Eso fue lindo –dije sonriendo. Y ella correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

― Eso fue un error –dijo borrando su sonrisa, suspirando pesadamente y luego salió de mi coche y entró al edificio sin mirar atrás.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, quince minutos después, mi mamá estaba haciendo salsa de fruta. Genial, salsa de fruta…

* * *

_Día Uno, 22:36 pm_

Sam ha estado durmiendo toda la tarde, Carly me llamó para saber como estábamos. Me sorprendió que me llamara, hemos estado un poco distanciados desde que termine con Sam. Ella está algo enfadada conmigo, intenta no demostrarlo, pero su actitud es demasiado obvia.

Después Carly tuvo la brillante idea de avisarle a Melanie que Sam se había enfermado durante el viaje. Así que la muy arpía ha estado llamando toda la tarde, primero puse mi pearphone en modo silencioso, pero después de un rato me preocupo que la vibración del teléfono despertara a Sam así que decidí apagarlo, luego de llamar a mamá y avisarle que estaba bien. Y Lugo pensé que la muy maldita podría llamar a Sam, así que decidí buscar su Pearphone, que encontré en su bolso, en el cual tenía guardados un par de grasitos, unos audífonos, un libro del Oso Juancho y un tenedorsote… Era Sam…

La Pearphone estaba apagada. Así que la iba a dejar de regreso al bolso, pero una estupída idea vino a mi cabeza. Jamás pensé que llegaría hacer esto. Encendí el aparato y enseguida aparecieron 7 llamadas perdidas de la bruja (alias: Melanie), seguidas de 1 llamada de Carly y 2 del estúpido Jack Parker… ¡Argh, como lo odio! Y lo odie aún más cuando leí un estupído texto que le envió a Sam.

_"Te extraño tanto, no puedo esperar a verte… Te quiero"_

Lo peor es que ya no podía hacer nada para que no se acercara a Sam. Sólo pensar en ellos muy cerca el uno del otro a centímetros de besarse me enferma. Me dan ganas de vomitar. Alientan el deseo homicida que tengo sobre Jack Parker. Estoy seguro que el mundo sería un lugar más feliz sin él, por lo menos mi mundo estaría genial si él.

Apagué la Pearphone y la volví a guardar, intentando dejar todo tal como lo encontré. Me sentía frustrado… Cuando organizamos este viaje con Sam sabíamos que sería una gran oportunidad para estar juntos, solos y queríamos disfrutar de aquello. Luego ocurrió "eso" y todo se fue al demonio, excepto el viaje.

Me puse mi pijama… Agotado de todo me tire en la que sería mi cama por esta noche, Sam estaba en la cama de al lado durmiendo, tan linda, tan vulnerable… Tan alejada de mí. Y yo la necesitaba tanto… Me costaba aceptar esta situación, yo no quería todo esto.

― No –dijo Sam de pronto –el pollo frito está bien... –murmuró dormida. Y no pude evitar sonreír. Pero después se removió inquieta, frunció el ceño y lagrimas empezaron a asomar por sus ojos cerrados. –No… -susurró con tristeza.

― Shh… Tranquila Sam, es sólo un mal sueño. –Le dije con cuidado, intentando tranquilizarla. Mientras me sentaba a un lado de su cama y acariciaba su espalda. –Tranquila Sam…

― ¡No! –volvió a decir, esta vez con la voz cargada de angustia. Y me sentí desesperado al escuchar ese tono en su voz, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y se dolía…

― Tranquila, estoy aquí Sam… -dije cerca de su oído mientras aumentaba la fricción de mi mano sobre su espalda. Entonces con una fuerza increíble, Sam se aferro a mi pecho y lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos… Pero era incomodo, por que ella estaba bajo las cobijas y yo estaba sentado a un costado sobre las cobijas.

Realmente no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero mi mente lo estaba pensando desde el momento en que ella se quedo dormida. Una gran parte de mi anhelaba esto. Levante las cobijas y voluntariamente decidí no mirar el pijama de Sam, que por lo que recuerdo era bastante rosa y la hacia verse adorable, pero no pensaré en ello, ni en lo hermosas que se veían sus piernas en esos pantaloncillos... Intentando despejar mi mente de su cuerpo, me acomode bajo las cobijas en la misma cama con Sam, ella me abrazó y suspiro, lo sentí en mi cuello y eso me hizo estremecer. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente y sus lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos cerrados.

― Tranquila Sam, ya estoy aquí contigo amor… -dije intentando calmarla.

― No me dejes –dijo tan bajito que no estoy seguro de haberla escuchado o si fue mi imaginación.

Al rato sentí como Sam se relajaba, las lágrimas dejaron de brotar y su abrazo se soltó un poco. Me pregunté si realmente estaba durmiendo o estaba fingiendo para estar más cerca de mí. Pero sé que estaba durmiendo, Sam no me hubiese permitido verla llorar, ni mucho menos abrazarla después de todo lo que ha pasado. Es demasiado orgullosa para eso.

Aunque tampoco me hubiese molestado que estuviese fingiendo, eso quiere decir que aún me quiere y que no quiere al estupído de Jack Parker. Y eso me hace sentir feliz, yo la abracé un poco más fuerte, mientras aspiraba el olor de su cabello y sentía su respiración en mi cuello. Me agradaba esta sensación, amaba la forma en que se sentía tenerla así de cerca, adoraba el modo en el que Sam estaba enredando sus piernas con las mías… No estoy seguro de como, pero creo que me quedé dormido al pasar unos minutos, sólo me desperté cuando Sam se giró hacia el otro lado de la cama. La televisión aún estaba encendida, así que la apague con el mando a distancia y volví a abrazar a Sam pegando su espalda en mi pecho y dejando mi mano sobre su vientre, ella puso su mano sobre la mía, mientras nuestras piernas se enredaban nuevamente.

Este sería uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida. Por momentos como esta valía la pena vivir, aún cuando la vida se torne complicada. Sentía que por fin estaba en donde debía estar, junto a quién quería estar, sólo debía olvidar toda la mierda que nos rodeaba y disfrutar el momento.

* * *

**Y que les pareció? Les gusto?**

****_Holas! _

_Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero es que la Universidad últimamente me esta absorbiendo, además creo que sufrí un pequeño bloqueo mental, por que cada vez que intentaba avanzar los capítulos de esta historia no lograba concentrarme y no se me ocurría que escribir... Esta semana intentaré subir varios capítulos, por que no tendré tanto trabajo. _

_Alguna opinión? queja? Sugerencia? Una canción? Una serenata? Ya saben lo que sea que quiera expresar, lo pueden hacer a través de un review..._

_Sugerencia: Vean este vídeo Seddie y me dicen que opinan ok?_

watch?v=4lVEdKTBBiE&feature=plcp

_Espero que lo amen tanto como yo... (Aunque yo lo amo por el esfuerzo que me llevo hacerlo)_

**_Review?_**


	14. El viaje – Sam V

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... Solo soy una pobre chica, que sólo puede Soñar... Pero son sueños lindos :)**_

* * *

**El Viaje –Sam V**

_Día Dos, 4:07 a.m._

Me quedé allí por un segundo, no muy segura de que se suponía que debía hacer. Quiero decir, Freddie está aquí, en la misma cama, conmigo. Envuelto alrededor mío. Una parte de mi quería gritar, empujarlo, dar la vuelta, y posiblemente patearlo en las bolas. Pero se siente bien. Estar cerca de él, y darme cuenta de que probablemente nunca más voy a estar así de cerca con él, otra vez. Nunca. Así que quizás sólo deba rendirme por un momento, aferrándome a esta última cosa.

Me encantaba como se sentía estar así de cerca, como si por un momento todo a nuestro al rededor hubiese desaparecido. La novia del tonto, Jack, el viaje... No quería pensar en ello. Aunque tampoco quería recordar lo mucho que amaba al idiota aquí a mi lado, ni sentir las mariposas que sentía revolotear en mi vientre justo en este momento. Puedo sentir su pecho moviéndose junto a mí, subiendo y bajando con su respiración, sus brazos se sienten fuertes alrededor mío, como si no me quisiera soltar nunca. Y me agradaba esa idea, aunque era estúpida. Mi estómago refunfuñó, probablemente porque está vacío. No puedo evitar pensar en pollo frito.

Empuje la mano de Freddie de mi hombro. Mi cabeza da golpes. Genial. ¿Por qué él está en la cama conmigo? ¿Es posible que me haya metido en una especie de estado delirante raro, por mi aparente envenenamiento con comida, y lo haya cogido y tironeado dentro de la cama conmigo? Estoy tan confundida…

Tome su brazo que rodeaba mi cintura y vientre y lo pasé sobre mi cabeza, intentando no despertarlo. La última cosa que quiero es que él sea consciente del hecho de que estamos en esta posición. Quizá pasó naturalmente. Como en las películas, cuando los chicos y las chicas siempre se quedan dormidos sin darse cuenta que van a lograr envolverse alrededor del otro. Tal vez esta es la forma que tienen nuestros cuerpos de decirnos que estamos destinados a estar juntos. O tal vez yo, le robé un abrazo o algo.

Necesito salir de esta cama. Fuera del hotel. Fuera de este viaje. Definitivamente no es bueno para mi estado mental, quizá deba volver a "Aguas Turbulentas" Institución mental. Tenían buena quesadillas, según recuerdo. Tomé la Pearphone de mi bolso. Me removí rápidamente del enredo que es Freddie, y me dirigí al baño. Revisé mis llamadas perdidas. 4 de ellas son de Jack. Adorable.

Me pregunto si a las cuatro de la mañana es demasiado tarde/temprano para llamarlo. Realmente, podría ser la hora perfecta, porque no hay forma de que vaya a estar despierto. Así que puedo dejarle un mensaje rápido, un: "Gracias por llamarme, pero estaba enferma y dormida". Con un tipo de mensaje como ese, así no tendría que hablar con él realmente. Soy tan brillante.

Pulsé el botón llamada y escuché sonar. Ring…Ring…

― ¿Hola? –respondió sonando cansado.  
Genial. ¿Qué clase de tonto contesta su teléfono a las cuatro de la mañana?

Como sea. Esto es tan ridículo. Quiero decir, ligué con él, no es el fin del mundo. La gente se enrolla todo el tiempo. Y entonces tú sólo te ocupas de ello. Lo hablas. Lo solucionas. Además es Jack. Él es mi amigo. No es un psicótico. Él es Jack. Tomé una respiración profunda.

― Oh, hola. –dije nerviosa.

― Te extraño. –respondió con voz profunda.

― Oh. –Eso fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. No tenía que decirlo de vuelta ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no es como cuando alguien dice "Te amo" y tú estás como obligado a decirlo también, incluso si no quieres hacerlo… Aunque pensándolo bien, yo también… lo extraño. Un poco. Aunque realmente no sé cómo puedes extrañar a alguien si sólo lo viste hace una noche. Quiero decir, normalmente, no nos vemos todos los días. Así que es algo raro para él decir que me extraña, ya que a pesar de que vamos a estar fuera de la escuela, nada realmente ha cambiado aún.

― Estoy tan contento de que me devolvieras la llamada. Estaba preocupado por ti.

― Sí. –dije sin saber que responder realmente. ― Así que, escucha, realmente no puedo hablar por mucho tiempo, porque estoy en el baño y no quiero despertar a Freddie.

― ¿Por qué podrías despertar a Freddie? –preguntó, sonando confundido.

― Porque él puede escucharme hablar, y entonces despertar. Y tendría que tratar con él mientras está despierto y durante las horas normales ya es suficiente para mí. –Dije asumiendo que a Jack le gustará que yo hable mal de Freddie, pero mi enunciación tuvo el efecto contrario. Jacky-Jack enloqueció.

― ¿Se están quedando en la misma habitación? –Preguntó sonando completamente despierto, y hay más ruido al final de la otra línea, como si se estuviera sentando y tomando nota.

― Sí, nos quedamos en la misma habitación. –Dije intentando sonar despreocupada. ― Pero hay dos camas, y estamos así sólo porque quedaba una habitación. –Ahora le estoy mintiendo a Jack. Soy una mentirosa.

― ¿Había sólo una habitación? –Preguntó incrédulo.

Aparentemente una muy mala mentirosa. Y sé que todo es culpa de Carly Shay, ella me contagió. Aunque nadie me obligó a ser amiga de una niña buena que te influencia a hacer el bien.

― Sip. –dije ansiando que esta llamada acabara cuanto antes.

― Lo siento, Sam. ¿Estás bien? ¿Teniendo que estar en la misma habitación de esa manera con él?

― Sí, está bien. Estoy resistiendo. –Dije sonando como si lo estuviese pasando horrible, e intentando olvidar que estaba durmiendo en la misma cama con Fredward Benson, y me encantaba la forma en la que me tenía abrazada.

― Bien. –dijo Jack, aparentemente conforme con mi respuesta.

― Sip. Pero tu suenas realmente cansado, así que debo dejar que descanses. Te llamaré mañana, antes de que lleguemos allí y te dejaré saber cuándo…

― Hoy –me interrumpió Jack.

― ¿Hoy qué? –pregunté. Mi cabeza está empezando a doler, y no estoy segura de si es porque estoy consiguiendo alguna clase de confusión por envenenamiento con comida o algo, o si es por el estrés del viaje.

― Tu estarás allí hoy, técnicamente –aclaró Jack ― Porque son las cuatro de la mañana.

― Oh. Cierto. –murmuré apenas.

― ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien? ¿Es Freddie? ¿Ha intentado algo?

― Uh, no. –respondí rápidamente. –No lo ha hecho. Intentar algo, quiero decir. Él tiene novia. –No mencioné el hecho de que yo acabo de despertar con los brazos de Freddie envueltos a mí alrededor. Porque obviamente fue es una especie de error raro, algo que pasó mientras estábamos durmiendo.

― Como si eso lo fuera a detener. –Jack bufó. No, en serio, él bufó. El chico con el que me besé anoche está bufando. ― Ustedes estaban juntos cuando él empezó a salir con su nueva novia, así que no puedo dejarle pasar nada, Sam.

Quiero señalar que (supuestamente) Freddie no me engañó, pero realmente ¿cuál es el punto? Jack va a creer lo que quiera. Y de todas maneras, probablemente tiene razón. Fredbobo seguramente me engañó. Siento que comienzo a perturbarme, y tomo una exhalación profunda.

― Bien, bueno. Voy a volver a dormir. –Le digo a Jack. ― Te llamaré mañana y te dejaré saber cómo estamos avanzando.

― Bien. Te extraño Sam, y no puedo esperar a verte.

― Si… eh, amm… a ti también –dije insegura, y luego corté antes de que pueda decir algo más. Deslicé mi pearphone devuelta a mi bolsa y me arrastré devuelta a la habitación. Subí a la otra cama, en la que no está Freddie, cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir.

* * *

**Les gusto?**

_Sinceramente este capitulo no me convenció en absoluto, pero me dio una pena horrible eliminarlo, pero el próximo se viene mucho mejor ;)_

También debo agradecer sus Reviews, son bastante inspiradores para mí._**green aura**___,gracias por tu serenata jajaja no enserio, de todas tus sugerencias amé "Te fuiste de aquí" de Reik, aunque tal vez se deba a que me encanta Reik :)

Aquí intentaré dejar nuevamente el link de un video Seddie que hice, el otro día lo intente publicar pero fanfiction lo cortó. ¬¬ ( /4lVEdKTBBiE)

Bueno ya saben, pueden opinar, reclamar, sugerir, expresar su sentimientos, hacer confesiones y lo que se les ocurra a través de un Review, o 2 o 3... El punto es que se desahoguen...

_Nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen..._

**Un review?**


	15. Antes – Freddie V

_Sé que dije: nos leemos más pronto de lo que creen._ Y luego me atrasé en actualizar. Pero una Bomba no se deja caer así como así...

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece... Sólo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede soñar ;)**_

* * *

_No estoy segura de que lo comprendan todo en este capitulo, aun queda algo por ahí... Disfruten!_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie V**

_96 Días Antes del Viaje, 6:07 p.m._

Creo que estoy doblemente enamorado de Samantha Puckett, más de lo que pude haber estado en algún momento. Y este no es un buen plan por algunas razones. No tenía intenciones de enamorarme en un largo tiempo, mucho menos de re-enamorarme de mi ex...

Además, Madison Allesio me está acechando. Está dejando bastante claro que quiere que liguemos. Lo hace por Facebook dejándome mensajes y textos que dicen "Quiero que liguemos". Y la verdad es que no me interesa enredarme con ella en absoluto, por una razón muy poderosa, literalmente poderosa: Sam Puckett.

Por otro lado, hice algo que no debí hacer, no me arrepiento en absoluto por que sé que es por el bien de Sam. Pero tampoco fue correcto. Hace una semana estaba en la escuela, esperando que Sam saliera de la oficina del director Franklin, cuando escuche a la Sra. Briggs conversando en susurros con el sr. Howards (no estoy segura de que esté bien escrito) mientras salían de la sala de profesores, ellos ni siquiera percibieron que estaba sentado en el suelo a un costado del pasillo junto a la puerta de la Dirección. No me interesaba en absoluto escucharlos, hasta que oí "Puckett", "bajas calificaciones" entonces intenté prestar la mayor atención. De lo poco que entendí antes de que desaparecieran por el pasillo fue que Sam tendría problemas para entrar a la Universidad, ellos se estaba regodeando de felicidad con esa información…

Creo que cualquier persona en mi lugar habría investigado, y así lo hice. Y estoy seguro de que cualquier amigo habría hecho lo que yo hice por mi amiga, por que Sam en ese momento era mi "amiga". Desde ayer las cosas han cambiado un poco. Sonreí al recordar eso…

Ayer por la tarde aprovechando que mi mamá llegaría tarde del trabajo, con Sam estuvimos haciendo la tarea de matemáticas en mi casa. Por lo general era Jack Parker quién ayudaba a Sam con la tarea, pero la convencí de que yo también la podía ayudar y podríamos disfrutar de un tiempo a solas.

Estábamos besándonos en mi cama. Nuestros libros de matemática estaban en el suelo. Mis manos estaban en su cabellera rubia y en su rostro, acariciando su espalda sobre la tela de su blusa, nuestros labios moviéndose a un compás perfecto y todo me hacía desearla aún más. _"Contrólate Freddie"_ Gritaba mi mente, se suponía que en esta extraña relación yo era el normal y por ende el más sensato. Pero estaba claro que mi sensatez se había ido al demonio hace rato…

― Espera. –Dijo Sam alejándose. Sacó el cabello lejos de su rostro y me miró seriamente. ― No sé qué está pasando aquí. –Se sentó y alisó su blusa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunté besando su cuello completamente distraído. ― Tu piel es tan suave.

― Freddie –Dijo empujándome lejos. ― Para. En serio. –Whoa. Bien. Apareció la poderosa fuerza ruda de Sam, por mi seguridad me aleje. Ella perecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para continuar.― Yo sólo… Ya sabes, no soy una chica típica, ni como Carly… -Su mirada azul examinaba mi reacción al respecto, y yo me preguntaba que tenía que ver Carly en todo esto. –Pero necesito saber qué está pasando. –Finalizo.

― Okay… -Dije lentamente, no muy seguro de qué decir. No porque esté siendo forzado a confrontar este asunto, es sólo que no sé realmente que decirle. Sólo sé que quiero estar con ella. De hecho, quiero ser su novio… Otra vez… Ella me miraba esperando una respuesta ― No lo sé. –dije al fin. –Amo pasar tiempo contigo, y amo estar cerca de ti. –En ese momento me di cuenta de que está dos pies lejos de mí, y eso me puso nervioso. Alcancé su mano e intente acercarla a mí, pero ella se resistió.

― Es sólo que siento un poco raro estar pasando tanto tiempo juntos y hacer todas estas cosas que estamos haciendo sin saber exactamente qué es esto. –Mordió su labio. Y sin poder resistirlo me incliné y la besé. ― Freddie, en serio. –Dijo empujándome.

― Está bien. Lo siento. ¿Sabes? Vamos a estar juntos. Tú y yo. –La besé de nuevo. ― Sé mi novia… Otra vez…

― Freddie estoy hablando enserio. –Dijo rodando sus ojos y me empujándome.

― Yo también. –Me acerqué aún más y la miré a los ojos. ― Vamos a estar juntos. –Ella apoyo su frente con la mía. ― ¿Es lo que quieres realmente? –me preguntó seria.

― Sí. –Respondí en una sonrisa.

― ¿Y que pasó con eso que dijimos en el ascensor aquella vez? –Me preguntó y yo la miré sin entender. –Ya sabes, que tal vez nosotros no hacemos "clic" de "esa manera". –Me explicó. Y yo acerqué mis labios una pulgada a los suyos.

― ¿Enserio crees que no hacemos "Clic" de esta manera? –Le pregunte dejando que mi aliento rozará sus labios.

― Tal vez… -Me dijo indecisa mirando mis labios.

― Bueno Sam, creo que ya eres lo suficientemente normal para mí y también creo que me he vuelto lo suficientemente anormal para ti. ¿Entonces, que opinas? –Le pregunté sin alejarme de sus labios.

― Creo que está genial –murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos ― Entonces… ― Estaba diciendo, pero yo la besé y ella por fin paro de hablar.

Tres horas después, finalmente terminamos nuestra tarea de matemática. Eran diez problemas. Diez problemas nos tomaron tres horas.

― Debo irme –me dijo Sam intentando separarme de mi cuerpo. Estamos acostados en mi cama, besándonos, y no puedo parar. Es como si fuera físicamente incapaz de estar lejos de ella. ― Suficiente –dijo sin moverse. Cerró sus ojos por un segundo, y yo intenté memorizar la forma en que se ve, su cabello extendido sobre la almohada, sus labios ligeramente hinchados. Suspiró y se tiró a si misma fuera de la cama, entonces sostuvo su mano hacia fuera, y me levanta, la acerqué a mi y la besé de nuevo.

― Te iré a dejar a tu casa. –Le dije mientras ella recogía su mochila.

― No es necesario. Me quedaré con Carly.

― Entonces… Te acompañaré a la puerta.

Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió ayer. Ahora en este preciso instante, estoy conduciendo a casa de Sam. Me envío un mensaje, diciendo que hoy haríamos la tarea en su casa. Es extraño por que Sam no es de ese tipo de personas que te invite a su casa. Aunque tal vez se deba a que su madre estaba en Dallas, persiguiendo a un exnovio que le robó su coche.

Cuando llegué Sam me abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa que jamás había visto en su rostro.

― ¡Freddie! –Chilló lanzándose en mis brazos y abrazándome con fuerza… creo. – ¡Te extrañe!

― Sam, estuvimos juntos en la escuela hoy... –dije confundido una vez que termino de abrazarme. Y me incline un poco para besarla, pero se apartó mirándome un poco asustada.

― ¿Enserio? –Me preguntó con una expresión muy extraña y yo no entendí que me estaba preguntando.

― Oh, vamos Sam ¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunte mientras extendía mis brazos esperando que viniera a besarme como corresponde.

― Mentirosa –gruñó entre dientes. Luego me miró y su cara se ilumino de una forma extraña, su ojos brillaron con un sentimiento que no supe descifrar. Tomó mi mano y se acerco lentamente, acarició mi rostro y con una lentitud sorprendente para tratarse de Sam.

Me beso, pero su beso era extraño, demasiado dulce, exageradamente lento y suave. Quiero decir que todo esto se estaba volviendo muy raro, cuando Sam me besa, siempre es rápida, pero muy intensa, aunque se trate de un simple roce, logra que mis hormonas se alboroten, pero este beso no obtuvo ese efecto. Abrí los ojos cuando el beso aún no acababa y ella se separo con cuidado, abriendo sus ojos lentamente.

― Creo que es mejor que vayamos hacer la tarea… ― Murmuré confundido.

― Claro… -sonrió de lado y me guío hasta su habitación.

Y creo que mejor no hubiese sugerido nada sobre la tarea, no sé que tipo de tarea interpretó Sam, pero creo que llevo un poco más de 15 minutos intentado ser gentil con ella para que no se sienta rechazada. Pero no sé que le ocurre, en cuanto entramos a su habitación, se aventó sobre mí lo que nos hizo caer directamente en la cama. Al principio intenté responder a sus besos extraños, pero todo estaba tan fuera de lugar, o al menos así lo sentía.

Me empecé a asustar cuando Sam se sentó sobre mí sin dejar de besarme y estaba haciendo unos extraños movimientos. Y soy hombre, podía estar muy confundido y todo, pero sigo siendo un adolescente que reacciona a ciertas cosas en ciertas zonas de mi anatomía. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría controlar esta situación que obviamente estaba muy fuera de control.

― Sam… -la llamé mientras ella besaba mi cuello. –Sam, ya basta.

Pero ella no me hizo el menor caso, siguió repartiendo besos por mi cuello.

De pronto escuche que la puerta se abrió, el sonido de una bolsas cayendo al suelo y entonces una voz demasiado conocida para mí se dejo oír.

― ¡Mamá ya está en casa! ¡Melanie ya llegué! –gritó a todo pulmón Sam. Entonces, tomé por los hombros a la Sam que me estaba prácticamente violando y la miré directamente a los ojos.

― ¡¿Melanie?! –susurré espantado. Pero ella no me miró, parecía como si estuviera en un trance.

― ¿Sabes si ya llegó mi muñecazo Benson? –Preguntó la verdadera Sam aún en la sala. Yo agité por los hombros a la rubia desquiciada que aún seguía sobre mí. Ella me miró con una expresión de miedo en su mirada. Antes de levantarse rápidamente.

― ¿Cómo que muñecazo Benson? –Preguntó antes de abandonar la habitación. Dirigiéndome una gélida mirada. Y sé que fue una advertencia antes de salir a confrontar a su gemela. Y entonces lo supe: la gemela de Sam era real, la misma que me beso en una cita que tuvimos hace un par de años cuando yo creía que era Sam jugándome una broma. Y deseé con todo mí ser haberle creído a Sam cuando me decía que tenía una hermana, por que lo supe. Supe que todo lo que tenía con Sam ahora podría irse a la mismísima mierda.

― Freddie te está esperando en tu habitación –escuché a lo lejos.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

_****_Mi retraso se debió a que no sabía como terminar este capitulo y bueno después vi iCarly en Nick (xD) Y lo terminé... Y después me quede viendo los KCA argentina y hay casi no tuve tiempo pero aquí está...

**Un Review?**


	16. El Viaje – Freddie V

_He tardado bastante, lo sé..._

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen... Solo soy una pobre chica, que sólo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**El Viaje – Freddie V**

_Día Dos, 11:37 a.m._

Es muy probable que entre en una pelea con Jack Parker en cuanto lleguemos a Middleton. Ese idiota se lo merece desde hace mucho tiempo. Y yo no podré ser culpado por molestarlo. Él nunca tomó en serio la relación que yo tenía con Sam. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos todo el tiempo, él seguía haciendo sus pequeñas jugadas.

Un ejemplo de ello:  
Una noche, cuando Jack, Sam, yo, Gibby, Carly, y Spencer estábamos pasando el rato mirando películas, Sam decidió detener la película para ir a buscar el tocino que había en la cocina. Entonces Jack dijo "Oh, Sam, no te preocupes, sé cuanto amas el tocino" Y le entrego a Sam un paquete de tocino.

Pero fue la manera en que lo dijo que me sacó de mis casillas. Fue como si él estuviera hablando acerca de comida, pero él básicamente estaba diciendo "Freddie conozco a Sam, sé lo que le gusta, tengo posibilidades". Y aún así se equivocaba todos quienes realmente conocíamos a Sam sabíamos que su más grande amor era el pollo frito, seguido por los grasitos…

Como sea, estamos en el coche camino a ver a mi amigo Adam y a Jack en Middleton, y Sam está actuando como si fuera la noche antes de navidad. Está prácticamente quitándose la ropa ahora mismo. No soy estúpido. Sé que algo de eso es una actuación, algo que ella probablemente está haciendo para molestarme y no dejaré que lo logre… Quiero decir que sí, me molesta y mucho, pero no dejaré que ella lo sepa. Pero me molesta aún más que ellos ahora tengan "algo", eso me enferma. Ahí tiene que haber algo, o de otra manera ella es una actriz del demonio.

Hasta ahora, ella me ha preguntado cómo se ve su cabello como unas cinco millones de veces. Está usando unos shorts de mezclilla que apenas cubre la mitad de sus muslos y un top negro con tirantes. Su cabello está en un trenza, lo que tu pensarías que podría se algo tonto, pero en ella se ve realmente linda.

Casi no he visto a Sam vestida así. Usualmente ella no es tan… reveladora. O tal vez es mi mente paranoica y simplemente estoy exagerando las cosas, por que hay que considerar que realmente hace calor hoy.

― ¿Mi cabello luce bien? –dijo acomodando su trenza sobre su hombro.

― Sí –murmuré con los dientes apretados. ― Tu cabello se ve bien.

― Disculpa si estoy siendo molesta… -dijo sin mirarme, sacando un brillo que decía "lindos brillos" en su exterior y aplicándolo en sus labios. –Es sólo que… no sé como explicarlo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin mirarme en ningún momento.

― No importa –Dije con calma, mirándola por el rabillo del ojo. Sus labios son tan apetitosos y... Miré hacia delante de nuevo, manteniendo los ojos en la carretera.

― Muero de hambre ¿Nos detendremos a desayunar o algo?

― ¿Piensas que eso es inteligente con tu estómago y todo? –dije con un poco de acidez. La última cosa que necesito es a Sam vomitando sobre todo mi coche de nuevo. No es que eso realmente me importara ayer. En realidad me gustó cuidarla. Pero las cosas son diferentes ahora. Ayer ella estaba linda y vulnerable. Envolvió sus piernas a mí alrededor en la cama, y me acercó a ella durante la noche.

Ahora está vestida como una vagabunda y pensando en enrollarse con Jack. Así que perdónenme si no estoy corriendo para sostener su pelo hacia atrás. Dejen a Jack hacer esa mierda si ella está tan ligada con él.

― Tengo hambre. –Se encogió de hombros y sacó el CD del reproductor y lo lanzó al asiento trasero. Pulsa el botón de la radio satelital.

― Siéntete libre –Dije rodando los ojos. Mi Pearphone comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo, y hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ignorarlo.

― Tu teléfono está sonando. –Dijo Sam amablemente.

― Gracias. –Dije sin inmutarme. Y el maldito aparato seguía sonando.

― Deberías contestar. –Sugirió antes de comenzar a la canción de la canción de la radio. –**_So, So what I'm still a rock star, i got my rock moves and I don't need you, and guess what. I'm havin more fun and now that were done, i'm gona show you tonight…_**(1)

_(Asi que ¿Y que? Soy una estrella de rock, tengo mis movimientos rockeros y no te necesito y adivina que. Me estoy divirtiendo más y ahora que hemos terminado, voy a enseñarte esta noche…)_

Estoy a punto de volverme loco escuchando esto. ¿Por qué estoy aguantando esta mierda? Este es mi coche. Estoy conduciendo. Debería ser capaz de escuchar lo que yo quiera. Especialmente ahora que ella se esta besuqueando y quizá que cosas con Jack. Dejen que él aguante su mierda de música, y su vómito.

― Bien. Lo haré. –Saqué la pearphone de mi bolsillo e hice un gran espectáculo al contestarlo. ― ¿Hola? –Dije sonando optimista, y como si estuviera feliz de estar al teléfono. Decidí fingir que es mi maldita novia imaginaria.

― ¡Gibee! –me contestaron.

― ¿Qué pasa, cariño? –Dije, tratando de echar un vistazo a Sam por el rabillo del ojo sin que ella se dé cuenta de que lo estoy haciendo. Ella miró dentro de su bolso, probablemente buscando más maquillaje, así puede lucir bien para Jack Parker.

― ¿Cariño? –Me preguntó Gibby ― Feddie, no tenía idea de que te sentías de esa forma hacia de mí. Tengo que advertirte, sin embargo, que estoy en una relación muy comprometedora.

― Sí, te extraño también. –Sam comenzó a pasar a través de las estaciones de radio satelitales. Bien. Espero que esté sacudida. Espero que se dé cuenta que si ella no estuviera "saliendo" con Jack, la dejaría escoger cualquier canción que ella quisiera escuchar sin molestarme. Y yo no estaría pretendiendo hablar con mi novia falsa.

― ¿Supongo que soy tu novia falsa? –me preguntó Gibby suspirando. Es un milagro que lo haya averiguado. Normalmente él no es el mejor con cosas que no están explicadas detalladamente para su comprensión.

― Por supuesto, dulzura. –Le dije tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que le estoy hablando a Gibby como si estuviéramos enamorados.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a Sam sacar su PearPod de su bolso y empujar los audífonos dentro de sus oídos. Y no le creo. Sé que no tiene esa cosa encendida. No hay manera de que ella no quiera escucharme hablar con mi nueva novia.

― Escucha, siento molestarte cuando obviamente estás ocupado con, uh, cosas importantes. –Dijo Gibby sonando sarcástico. ― ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que te he ayudado?

― Algo… -Respondí distraído preguntándome si llamar a Gibby "osito de peluche" o "amor de mi vida" es ir demasiado lejos. Quiero que Sam esté celosa, pero tampoco quiero que piense que soy un niño idiota. Lo que es realmente complicado, puesto que, ya saben, soy quien rompió con ella.

― Ok ¿recuerdas cuando te ayude a solucionar "ese" asunto?

― Sí. –Respondí poniéndome serio. Hace un tiempo Gibby me ayudo con el problema de Sam y su ingreso a la Universidad, digamos que el trabajo de Gibby era distraer a toda la dirección de Ridgway el tiempo suficiente para que yo pudiese entrar al sistema de calificaciones de la escuela, para modificar las calificaciones de Sam y asegurar su ingreso a la universidad. Es obvio que ella no sabe nada de esto y Gibby juró que jamás se lo diría a nadie. Por eso me preocupa que haya sacado el tema a colación.

― ¿Piensas que alguien se enteró acerca de eso? –Preguntó sonando nervioso.

― No lo sé… -Mentí. Yo sabía perfectamente quién más sabía todo esto.

― Freddie, tú me juraste que no era ningún delito cambiar las calificaciones del sistema de calificaciones. –Gibby me recordó en tono muy serio.

Me dí cuenta de que no puedo seguir pretendiendo que estoy hablando con mi novia imaginaria demasiado tiempo, así que fingí un sonido de llamada en espera.

― Me tengo que ir. –Le digo a Gibby, es decir, a mi maldita novia imaginaria ― Tengo otra llamada. –Finjí perder el tiempo con el teléfono por un minuto. ― ¿Hola? Oh, hola Gibby –le eché un vistazo a Sam, esperando que ahora piense que estaba al teléfono con mi novia imaginaria hasta que Gibby llamó.

― ¿Ya terminaste? –Preguntó Gibby, sonando molesto.

― Creo que sí.

― Bueno –Gibby continuó –creo que un agente federal podría estar detrás de mí.

― ¿Una agente? –repetí preocupado.

― ¡La Policía! –Gibby gritó exasperado.

― Estoy empezando a tener un dolor de cabeza –murmuré.

― Mira, creo que alguien ha estado siguiéndome. –Dijo Gibby. –Y la única cosa que puedo pensar es que esto podría tener algo que ver "eso" que hicimos.

― ¿Alguien te está siguiendo? ¿Dónde estás?

Me incorporé en la autopista, y traté de luchar a través del tráfico. Realmente debía poner mi pearphone en altavoz, pero obviamente no puedía, porque entonces Sam sabría que he estado hablando con Gibby y no con Mi Novia Imaginaria. Tenía un auricular en la guantera, pero eso implicaría llegar sobre Sam. O pedirle que me lo pase.

― Estoy llegando a Gibby's y podría jurar que alguien me ha seguido desde que salí de casa.

― Estás siendo paranoico. –murmuré. ― Espera un segundo. –Puse el teléfono en mi regazo. ― Sam –la llamé dulcemente. ― ¿Puedes alcanzar dentro de la guantera mis auriculares de teléfono?

Me ignoró y fingió estar escuchando su PearPod.

― ¿Sam? –Dije elevando mi voz. Desde las profundidades de mi regazo, apenas escucho a Gibby gritando "¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? ¡Freeddieeee!" –moví la pearphone sobre mi pecho, para amortiguar la voz de Gibby.― ¡Puckett! –casi grité.

―_**But it's all for you… yeah, its heart felt. You grow fine pay back his health. Well I'm gonna break…Break, your heart… on the radio**_ (2)–ella cantaba y su voz sonaba tan perfecta.

_(Pero todo es por ti… Y eso es la verdad. Tú me destrozaste y la venganza es un infierno. Bueno voy a romper tu corazón… Romper, tu corazón… en la radio)_

Estaba en medio de tres carriles de tráfico de alta velocidad, con un amigo en el teléfono quien está obviamente perdiendo la cabeza, estaba fingiendo llamadas telefónicas, y estaba escuchando a mi ex novia, de quien sigo enamorado, cantar canciones con una hermosa voz. Realmente, realmente necesito terminar con este viaje.

―Sam. –Le di un codazo. Ella me ignoró. La golpeé con más fuerza.

―¡¿Qué te pasa idiota?! –chilló sacándose sus audífonos de los oídos. ― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Puedes llegar dentro de la guantera y pasarme los auriculares del celular, por favor?

Desde mi pearphone llegaba el débil sonido de Gibby gritando. Sam suspiró y buscó dentro de la guantera como si fuera una molestia enorme. Hizo un gran espectáculo hurgando entre las cosas hasta que localiza los auriculares. Me los pasó de mala gana.

― Gracias, cariño –dije y le di un guiño. Ella rodó los ojos y se puso de nuevo los audífonos en sus oídos. Como si en realidad estuviera escuchando.

― ¡Tengo miedo! –Gritaba Gibby, una vez que consigí poner los auriculares.

― Lo siento, estoy aquí.

― ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

― Estaba buscando mis auriculares para poder hablar contigo –le expliqué. ― Ahora ¿qué está pasando?

― Estoy. Siendo. Seguido. Como dije antes.

― ¿Estás seguro? –pregunté.

― Sí. Hay alguien atrás de mí. Me siguió ayer, también. Estoy casi seguro de que es un agente que me está investigado para probar mi culpabilidad como cómplice en tú crimen. Así ya sabes, si vienen a arrestarme, diré toda la verdad.

― ¿Okay? –dije inseguro.

― Te llamaré. –Dijo antes de cortar la llamda.

― ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Sam desde el asiento del pasajero. Oh, ahora ella está interesada.

― Nada. Gibby cree que está siendo seguido. –Ella lucía sorprendida.

― Oh. Uh ¿Por quién?

― No está seguro.

― ¿Qué va a hacer?

― Llamar a la policía, supongo –dije, encogiéndome de hombros. No hay manera de que eso sea verdad. Gibby no llamará a la policía. Y estoy seguro que la policía tiene cosas más importantes que hacer antes de estar persiguiendo a Gibby.

Una mirada de preocupación cruzó su rostro, pero ella no dijo nada.

― ¿Podemos parar y conseguir algo de comida? –preguntó cinco minutos después. ― Muero de hambre.

Quiero hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca de cómo quiere comer así tendrá energía para su inminente encuentro ardiente con Jack, pero no lo hice.

― Ay, Fredraro. –suspiró Sam. Sacó su brillo labial de su bolsa y comienza a aplicárselo en los labios. ― ¿Podrías ser un peor conductor?

Me agarré al volante y me concentré en no perder los estribos. He decidido que pasivo agresivo es mi nueva técnica.

* * *

1. So Wath - P!nk

2. Break Your Heart - Jennette McCurdy

* * *

**_Que opinan?_**

_Espero que ahora tenga un panorama de esta situación mucho más claro. En el capitulo anterior no presente del todo el problema con cierta gemela, es evidente que ella no lo va a chantajear sólo por un besuqueo, debe existir algo mucho más importante que eso. Pero si no lo entendieron, esperen hasta el próximo capitulo donde reaparecerá Melanie y todo quedará muy claro. Demasiado claro... Si no entienden después de eso, les sugiero que se hagan ver por un profesional..._

_Agradezco sus Reviews, pero creo nunca es suficiente... Así que ya saben..._

_Alguna idea? sugerencia? reclamo? pregunta? lo que seaa..._

**_Un Review!_**

**_Pd: También acepto sobornos... podemos negociar ;)_**

**_También copien y pegen esto en el buscardor de YouTube para que puedan ver mi video Seddie: _**Seddie: No Te Olvides/Don't Forget - En Español

Han escuchado _**Coming Home**_? es genial, la canta el Cast de iCarly (Miranda, Nathan, Jennette y Noah) Me encanta!


	17. Antes – Freddie VI

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar... :(**_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie VI**

_77 días antes del viaje, 6:07 p.m._

La gemela de Sam está con la mirada fija sobre mí. Estábamos cenando en Pinnis, y puedo decir que me quiere matar. Bueno, ella no tiene una verdadera razón para matarme, por que sabe que ella fue quién se aprovecho de mí.

–Tienes que probar la lasaña de este lugar –Sam le decía a Melanie, llegando a la mesa y tomando mi mano. Yo sostenía su mano, tratando de no enloquecer. ¡Esto es tonto! Definitivamente está en mi lista de las diez cosas que no quiero volver a hacer.

_"Número tres: Cenar con tu novia y su hermana, cuando se trata de una hermana gemela loca con la que te besaste y casi algo más creyendo que era tu novia. Y por supuesto, tu novia no sabe nada." Realmente debe ser una especie de lista: "Top Diez Cosas que nunca has pensado que pudieran pasar, y que debes tratar de evitar a toda costa."_

–Que bien. –murmuró Melanie sonriendo a Sam. –Espero que tengas hambre, Freddie. –Dijo sonriéndome a través de la mesa.

Esa es la otra cosa rara. Está actuando como si nada estuviera mal. Me pregunto si la salud mental de esta chica está bien. Y yo que pensaba que Sam era algo perturbada… ¡Bah! Al lado de su gemela Sam es la persona más juiciosa del mundo.

–Sí, tengo mucha hambre. –respondí rápidamente, intentando sonreír. Sam me miró de una forma extraña y yo fingí estar muy pendiente del mesero que se nos acercaba.

En cuanto llegó el mesero Melanie le empezó a hablar en italiano. Me pregunté si están hablando de llevarme afuera y hacer algo conmigo. No creo que Melanie sea parte de la mafia, sin embargo. Los mafiosos hablan italiano. Sam se quejó en italiano y yo la miré sorprendido por la fluidez de sus palabras. De Sam definitivamente se podía esperar que fuese mafiosa, después de todo ella tiene antecedentes penales.

– ¿Qué? –Me preguntó Sam al ver mi cara de sorpresa. –A Pam le gustan los italianos. –Dijo como intentando explicar su dominio del idioma. –Ya Melanie ¡Deja de intentar de llamar la atención y ordena de una vez! –regañó a su hermana. Creo que esta vez, para que yo entendiera lo que había dicho anteriormente.

― Entonces… –Dijo Melanie. Después que ordenamos la lasaña. Cruzó sus manos en la mesa y nos sonrió ampliamente. No tengo idea de cómo podía estar tan tranquila, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que pasó. –Oí que tal vez Sam logre entrar a la universidad.

― ¡Oh sí! Mamá lo consiguió. –celebró Sam. –Ayer me llegó la aceptación de la universidad de Boston.

Yo baje la mirada. La culpabilidad se empezaba a apoderar de mí, aún cuando sabía que todo lo que había hecho era por un bien mayor. Sobre todo para Sam.

El camarero puso los platos de lasaña delante de nosotros.

– ¿Qué estudiarás Freddie? –me preguntó Melanie.

–Ingeniería en informática y computación. –Murmuré con pocas ganas.

– ¡Oh, por Dios! Está lasaña es deliciosa… -Comentó Melanie después de dar el primer bocado.

Y a pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pude evitar mirar a Sam y en el instante que nuestras miradas se cruzaron tomamos nuestros tenedores y contamos 1,2,3 y dimos nuestro primer bocado a la lasaña disfrutando el exquisito sabor y riéndonos como niños.

–Que lindo… -Murmuró Melanie bajando la mirada a su lasaña.

–Bueno Melanie ¿Sabes que iCarly ha ganado un viaje a los Angeles? Nos vamos el próximo mes. –Comentó Sam muy contenta.

– Oh, que divertido… -dijo Melanie.

― Sí, divertido… -murmuré intentado sonar alegre.

–Yo ya vuelvo. –Dijo Sam de pronto, levantándose de la mesa.

– ¿A dónde vas? –Le pregunté entrando en pánico. ¿Por qué me deja solo con su hermana gemela loca? ¿Sam está loca?

–Al baño –me respondió sonriendo. –Bebí mucha Wahoo Punch. –Me besó en la frente y luego desapareció.

Una vez que se despejó la zona, Melanie me miró como si yo fuera un pedazo de goma de mascar en su zapato.

― Escucha Freddie. Esta situación es tan difícil como tú decidas hacerlo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Le pregunté. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Algún tipo de amenaza o asesino a sueldo? ¿O el Dr. House advirtiéndome que tengo una grave enfermedad desconocida?

― Quiero decir que esto no tiene por qué ser un problema. –Dijo tranquilamente. Se limpio los labios con la servilleta y la puso sobre la mesa. –No tengo ningún problema contigo, Freddie. Aunque tal vez mi problema sea que te encuentro guapo y me gustas, pero ese no es el punto. No tengo ningún problema contigo saliendo con mi hermana. El único problema que vamos a tener es si tú decides no ser discreto.

¿Decidir no ser discreto? ¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?

–No sé de lo que estás hablando –le dije haciéndome el idiota.

–Sí, lo sabes. –Dijo con facilidad. –Y quiero que sepas que yo voy a ser la única en decirle a Sam lo que está pasando. No tú.

― Pareces estar muy segura de eso. –Dije empezando a enfadarme. Yo podía decirle fácilmente a Sam que besé a su hermana gemela creyendo que era ella. Y tal vez, Sam lo entendería.

–Lo estoy. –Respondió Melanie con autosuficiencia. –Porque si le dices a Sam sobre nuestro deliz… -murmuró mientras estiraba su mano intentando acariciar mi mano sobre la mesa, la cual automáticamente corrí lejos de su alcance. –Me aseguraré de que Sam no quiera verte nunca más en la vida. –Sonrió.

–No puedes hacer eso. Sam entenderá que fue un error. Ustedes son casi iguales, ella entenderá que me confundí. Además tú te aprovechaste de mí…

–Mmm… No lo sé Freddie. Tengo pruebas –me interrumpió Melanie en tono pensativo. –Tal vez yo podría comentarle a Sam lo que tu y Gibby hicieron. –Yo la miré confundido, ella no debería saber eso. Nadie debe saber eso. –Oh ¿no sabías que me enteré de lo que hicieron? –me preguntó al ver mi cara de confusión. –Que lastima que Sam no pudo mejorar lo suficiente este año como para entrar a la universidad sin problemas. Con lo mucho que se esforzó en mejorar y no hacer trampa… ¿Qué crees que dirá si le digo que tú entraste al Sistema informático de la escuela y cambiaste sus calificaciones? ¿Crees que se pondrá feliz, ya que gracias a eso la acaban de aceptar en Boston?

¡Rayos! Sam me odiará… Por primera vez intentó ser sincera en algo, se esforzó en ello y entonces llegué yo y mentí por ella.

No dije nada porque sé que tiene razón. Si le confieso a Sam que me besuqueé con su hermana, su gemela le confesará que ella realmente no entró a la universidad por sus propios meritos, si no por que yo cambie sus calificaciones…

_Pero tal vez... tal vez si puedo mantener mi boca cerrada, si no le digo lo que ocurrió con Melanie, si es ella quién finalmente le cuenta la verdad, podemos enfrentar esto juntos. Podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro a través de ello._

O tal vez… Sam me sacará lo sesos y me matará solo para no volver a verme jamás en la vida.

― Está bien… No voy a decirle. –murmuré rendido.

–Bien. –Dijo Melanie sonriendo. –Realmente creo que es lo mejor.

– Pero ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo? –pregunté con autentica curiosidad.

–Oh, yo iba a hacer lo mismo… -dijo como si no tuviera importancia. – Yo realmente quiero que mi hermana vaya a la universidad. Por eso estoy en Seattle, para ayudarla. Ese día iba a quitar la cinta de la cámara de vigilancia, cuando tú entraste a la oficina del director y empezaste hacer tu cosa tecnológica. Yo lo vi en la grabación ¿No sabías que la oficina del Director Franklin tenía cámaras? –Yo negué con la cabeza. –Bueno, decidí quedarme con las cintas en caso que la necesitara, como ahora. –Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Ok… estaba completamente perdido.

– ¿De qué me perdí? –preguntó Sam volviendo a la mesa.

* * *

_**Ahora sí quedo claro? **_

_Espero que después de esto no les queden dudas de por que Melanie está manipulando a Freddie._

* * *

From: Sofi (Guest)  
-

Sofi:Amé tu fic! trasnoché por leerlo, me encanta. Segui pronto:D

* * *

_Cuando leí eso en mi correo casi lloré de la emoción... Sofi de verdad te trasnochaste leyendo esto? Muchas gracias! _

_Yo estaba un poco triste por que estaba recibiendo muy pocos Reviews, y entonces leí eso y me anime mucho más... También Gracias **green aura** por tus reviews contantes! Y por darle una oportunidad a mi otra historia "Los Hombres Prefieren a la Cabronas"_

**_Nos leemos!_**


	18. Antes – Freddie VII

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie VII**

_76 días antes del viaje, 10:10 a.m._

― Estoy enamorado de ella –le dije a Gibby. Es el último día de escuela y estamos sentados en la biblioteca, revisando la última hoja de lectura de nuestra prueba final de biología. ― Estoy enamorado de ella. Y no se lo he dicho todavía, pero lo he estado pensando. –Es cierto. Incluso ha habido un par de veces, especialmente cuando estamos al teléfono en la noche o cuando la voy a dejar a su casa, que he querido decirlo. Pero no lo he hecho todavía, porque no estoy seguro si ella siente lo mismo… Durante todo este tiempo jamás me ha dicho que me ama, ni siquiera que me quiere…

― Eso es una locura. –Dijo Gibby. ― No puedes estar enamorado de ella.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Por muchas razones…

― ¿Por ejemplo? –pregunté alzando una ceja.

― Amigo, su hermana gemela te besuqueó. Si ella se entera de que tienen una relación a partir de allí, estarás muerto.

― Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá –dije con un nudo de inquietud en mi estómago.

No lo va entender. Sam implantó esa cosa de la confianza, y si ella se entera de que le mentí, romperá conmigo de inmediato. Además de que si Melanie se entera de que yo dije algo acerca del besuqueó, le dirá lo que hice con sus calificaciones. Y definitivamente Sam pateará partes que no deben ser pateadas.

― Tienes que decirle. –Insistió Gibby. ― Yo nunca le ocultaría algo así a Carly.

Resistí a la tentación de poner mis ojos en blanco.

Gibby y Carly comenzaron a andar, más o menos, al mismo tiempo que Sam y yo lo hicimos, pero por alguna razón, me pongo súper molesto cuando intenta dar a entender que todas las relaciones son lo mismo.

De lo que puedo decir, él y Carly se han vuelto locos desde que están juntos. Pasan mucho tiempo juntos, pero en realidad no hacen nada más besuquearse, celarse, discutir, pelear reconciliarse, besarse y abrazarse mutuamente. Estoy casi seguro de que es en ese orden.

Sonó la campana y salí de la biblioteca al pasillo.

― Yo sé que tengo que decirle. Pero Melanie me está chantajeando…

― Es una chica, no es aterradora como Sam… Sólo es una niña –murmuró Gibby mirándome como si yo fuera un cobarde. – ¿Quieres que te ayude a hablar con ella?

― Nah… No es necesario, gracias.

Pero a medida que me alejo de Gibby por el pasillo, y camino a mi clase final de inglés, no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a hacer esto.

* * *

_**Sí, sé que es muy corto... pero no tenía idea de como continuar...**_

Además han notado que los últimos capítulos sólo han sido narrados por Freddie (amo a Freddie) Bueno, creo que ya exploté todo lo que pude haber sacado por ese lado (por ahora) así que creo que en el próximo capitulo me meteré en la piel de Sam.

Siento como si esté fuese un capitulo de relleno ¿Que opinan?

Tengo una idea rondando en mi cabeza, pero no estoy segura, me gusta la clasificación T, por que no tengo que ser tan cuidadosa en algunos aspectos, pero la clasificació hay una fina raya de diferencia, y de verdad que no me imagino a mi misma escribiendo un lemmon, pero me gustaría explotar un poco la sexualidad de Seddie ¿Que creen?

Millones de gracias por todos sus reviews enserio adoro leerlos, si tengo tiempo para el próximo capitulo dedicare unos saludos a quienes me han dado buenas ideas, me critican y comentan, por q de algún modo me han ayudado a auto superarme... Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo a así que pasara la próxima pero enserio tengo muchos nombres en mente. Además de quienes han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos...

Nos leemos pronto! Abrazos psicológicos! (xD como los de Germán Garmendia, muy chistoso)


	19. El Viaje – Sam VI

_Sé que me he tardado mucho, y lo lamento... Pero mi vida está hecha un desastre muy desastroso..._

* * *

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar..._**

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam IV**

_Día dos, 13:31_

– ¿No me oyes? –Grité al teléfono. –Él está empezando a hablar sobre llamar a la policía…

– ¡No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar esto! –Dijo Carly molesta. –He sido tan cuidadosa.

–Bueno, al parecer no lo has sido, porque él le dijo a Freddie que alguien ha estado siguiéndolo desde ayer, y que iba a llamar a la policía. –Dije irritada. Me molestaba todo esto. Eso de ir a la cárcel era cosa mía, no de Carly. Se supone que ella es la chica buena en todo esto.

Estaba sentada en el coche de Freddie a las afueras del Taco Guapo, cerca de nuestra ruta. Freddie estaba adentro usando el baño y consiguiendo nuestra comida. Le dije que quería esperar en el coche porque está lloviendo, pero en realidad quería llamar a Carly y advertirle acerca de Gibby.

–Tienes que parar –dije. Miré por la ventana trasera para ver si Freddie salió ya del restaurante, pero no lo veo. –Para ahora mismo.

– ¡No puedo parar todavía! Es demasiado pronto… ¿Te dijo cómo sabia que a alguien le seguía? Puede que sólo tenga que cambiar mi técnica. –Murmuró Carly esperanzada.

–No sé cómo lo supo.

– ¿Le puedes preguntar?

– ¿Preguntarle a quién?

– ¡A Freddie!

― No –sentencié de inmediato. – ¡No puedo preguntarle! ¿Qué quieres que le diga?_ "¿Puedes decirme cómo Gibby descubrió que estaba siendo seguido? Porque era Carly, y ella quiere saber si necesita cambiar su técnica de acecho"._ –dije desbordando sarcasmo.

Esta es exactamente la razón por la cual enamorarse no es una buena idea. Una vez que hayas cruzado esa línea simplemente te vuelves loco. Empiezas a hacer cosas que la gente normal nunca, nunca haría.

¿Dónde diablos está Freddie con la comida? Tengo hambre de nuevo.

Carly resopló molesta. –Oye, haz lo que puedas. Y déjame saber si Gibby vuelve a llamar.

Corté la llamada y me recosté en el asiento. Estamos cerca de dos horas de distancia de Middleton y Jack, lo cual me está poniendo nerviosa. Estoy tratando de mostrarle a Fredalupe lo súper emocionada que estoy, mientras que por dentro siento que voy a explotar. No tengo idea de cómo, pero estoy segura, muy segura de que esto se va a venir abajo.

La puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y Fredtonto se metió en el coche, haciendo malabarismos con un porta bebida y dos bolsas de comida. Tomé una de las bolsas de su mano.

–Gracias. –Dijo poniendo la otra bolsa con cuidado entre nosotros, quitó mi refresco del portador, y me lo dio. Asomé mi nariz dentro de mi bolsa e inhalé el aroma de los alimentos.

Huele bien. Y grasiento. Me encanta la grasa. La grasa me hace feliz. Mamá ama la grasa.

El Pearphone de Freddie comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y él lo ignoró.

– ¿No vas a contestar eso? –Le pregunté.

― Nop. –Me respondió con alegría. Abrió su bolsa con comida y sacó un burrito.

–No tienes que sentirte extraño en responder. Ya te dije. –Le recordé.

–No es por eso. –Contestó distraído, sacando cuidadosamente de su envoltura aquel burrito y mordiéndolo con cuidado. Y ese simple acto me pareció tierno.

Algo de eso me puso triste. Ya que todas las pequeñas cosas de él, como la manera cuidadosa que tiene sobre las cosas, su ñoñez tecnológica y esa sonrisa de lado que pone cuando cree que me ha ganado en algo, o la forma en que su ceño se frunce cada vez que se molesta conmigo y todos esos pequeños detalles ya no son míos. Es raro que todo parecer ser lo mismo, que él pueda ser un completo ñoño y sin embargo todo es diferente. Por que ya no es _mi_ ñoño.

– Así que, eh, todo lo de Gibby… –Dije, tratando de distraerme de mi tristeza. Traté de no pensar en todas esas cosas que me molestaban tanto de él, pero que al final del día me hacían amarlo aún más. Y en cambio me centré en el hecho de que Carly se volvió loca.

– ¿Qué cosa de Gibby? –Él metió su mano en la bolsa y saca una servilleta. Se limpió la mano con ella y la puso en su regazo.

–Sobre él, llamando a la policía o lo que sea. ¿Crees que realmente va a hacer eso?

― No lo sé. –Su pearphone empezó a sonar de nuevo, y mi tristeza por sus pequeñas acciones de repente es molestia porque no va contestar la llamada. ¿Por qué no lo va a contestar? O es porque está tratando de verse bien, o está tratando de proteger mis sentimientos…

– ¿Podrías contestar el teléfono? –Le reproché. Él metió su mano en el bolsillo, lo sacó, e hizo un gran show para apagarlo. Puse mis ojos en blanco.

–Creo que deberíamos reevaluar los tiempos en la ruta, estamos muy retrasados. –Murmuré pensativa.

–No estamos tan mal. –Se encogió de hombros. –Vamos a estar en Middleton esta noche, y vamos a salir mañana. Obviamente el tiempo de visita no debe durar demasiado.

De pronto, me golpeo con una idea brillante. Tal vez pueda convencer a Freddie de que no podemos parar en Middleton, porque llegaremos tarde al curso de Orientación. Eso sería perfecto. Podría llamar a Jack, decirle que no podré visitar porque estamos muy retrasados, y entonces no tendría que ponerle atención a todo eso.

― Bueno –dije lentamente, fingiendo que estaba pensando en ello. –Tal vez no deberíamos detenernos.

– ¿Qué? –Preguntó Freddie frunciendo el ceño.

–Sólo quiero que lleguemos a tiempo, es todo. –Dije mirando por la ventana. –Tal vez sería mejor si sólo manejamos recto.

–Pero no vamos tan retrasados. Si no nos detenemos, en realidad, estaremos antes de lo previsto. ―Dijo en un tono extraño.

Dios ¿Por qué es tan idiota? ¿Realmente necesita contradecir todo lo que digo?

–Además… –Continuó. –Pensé que estarías feliz de ver a Jack.

Cierto.

– Lo estoy. –Aseguré rápidamente. –Pero hay que ajustarse al horario también. –Esa debería ser una explicación perfectamente razonable.

Mi pearphone sonó antes de lograr una mejor respuesta, comprobé el identificador de llamadas. Jack. Adorable.

– ¿No vas a contestar eso? –Fredbobo preguntó sonriendo.

― Por supuesto –le dije rodando los ojos. ― Hola. –Dije al teléfono.

–Sam, he estado tratando de llamar por un rato. –Dijo Jack sonando cansado.

– ¿En serio? –Dije tratando de parecer inocente. Sabía que él había estado llamando. Solo que apagué mi teléfono.

― Sí. Me mandaba a buzón de voz.

–No sé por qué. –Dije, todavía tratando de parecer inocente. –Está lloviendo aquí, así que...

– ¿Está lloviendo dónde? –Dijo sonando confundido.

–Dónde estamos. –Dije, tratando de sonar deliberadamente vaga.

– ¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –Preguntó.

–Pudo haber estado jugando con mi recepción del teléfono.

–No creo que tenga nada que ver con eso, Sam. –Dijo con suavidad. Bueno, duh. ¿Por qué la lluvia no arruinaría la recepción de mi pearphone?

–No lo sé. –Dije ya hastiada. Freddie cambio de posición en el asiento a mi lado y tomó un sorbo de su refresco.

– No suenas bien. ¿Freddie te está dando un mal rato? –Me preguntó Jack preocupado.

–Uh, no… –Dije mirando divertida a Freddie y sonreí. –No lo está haciendo.

– ¿No estoy qué? –Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Lo miré y sonreí tratando de actuar como si no fuera importante. Lo cual, fiel a lo sucedido, sólo lo hizo querer saber más. – ¿Qué ha dicho? –Demando Freddie, apagando la radio.

― Nada… –Le dije volviendo a encender el estúpido aparato. Él la apagó. Yo la encendí. –Termina con esto. –Le grité en tono amenazador.

– ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Jack.

― Nada. –Le dije a Jack. –Estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con la radio. Tú sabes, debido a la tormenta.

– ¿Ustedes están escuchando la radio? –Me preguntó Jack en un tono extraño.

― Bueno, no ahora mismo. –Le dije. Lo cual es cierto. Freduccini apagó la radio de nuevo, y ahora está maniobrando su cuerpo, tratando de acercarse a mí para poder escuchar lo que está diciendo Jack.

― No ahora mismo, ¿qué? –Preguntó Jack.

–No estamos escuchando la radio ahora mismo. Debido a que estamos teniendo problemas con ella por la tormenta… -Dije intentando apartarme de Freddie, quien prácticamente estaba sobre mí. Lo miré amenazadoramente y lamente haberme desecho de mi calcetín con mantequilla, la necesitaba tanto en estos momentos. Todo por culpa de Carly. –De todos modos –le dije a Jack. –Voy a dejarte ahora, pero te voy a llamar cuando estemos cerca.

Freddie, viendo que la conversación estaba a punto de terminar, se quitó de encima de mí y puso el volumen de la radio hasta casi el máximo. Me estiré y con mucha calma apagué la radio.

–Freddie, ya basta. Estás colmando la paciencia de mamá. –Le dije seria, mostrando mi puño en una clara advertencia.

– ¿HOLA? –Gritó Jack del otro lado de la línea.

― Sí estoy aquí. –Le dije. –Lo siento.

–No entiendo por qué están escuchando música. –Dijo Jack.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté confundida.

–Pensé que estabas temiendo este viaje.

–Lo estaba. –Confirmé. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con escuchar música?

– ¿Lo estabas? ¿En tiempo pasado? -Jack preguntó, sonando como un novio completamente celoso. No soy estúpida. Sé que Jack no está celoso de mí, en sí. Sino más bien por el hecho de que estoy con Freddie.

― No. No estoy teniendo un rato de diversión en este viaje. –Todavía lo sigo temiendo, a pesar de que realmente no tiene ningún sentido, porque no hay nada más que temer, desde que estoy en medio de él, de hecho.

– ¿No estás teniendo un buen momento? –Freddie preguntó sonando sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué suena sorprendido? –Preguntó Jack desde el teléfono.

–Lo estoy pasando horrible en este viaje. –Le dije a Jack. Lo cual no es exactamente una mentira. Quiero decir, he pasado un buena parte de él con intoxicación alimenticia, escuchando hablar a Fredestúpido de su nueva novia, y tratando con el hecho de que Carly posiblemente va a obtener una orden de restricción o alejamiento de parte de Gibby... Esto ha sido malo. –Ahora te voy a llamar cuando esté cerca.

–No puedo esperar a verte, Sam. –Dijo Jack con voz suave.

–Estoy emocionada de verte, también. –Dije. Una punzada de culpabilidad se levantó en mí cuando me di cuenta de que eso no es, exactamente la verdad. Pero yo no sé si es exactamente una mentira, tampoco.

Después de todo, incluso si toda esta cosa de "ligar" no funciona, Jack siempre ha sido mi amigo. Así que será agradable verlo y pasar el rato. Colgué mi teléfono.

– ¿Estás pasando un momento horrible? –Preguntó Freddie viéndose lastimado.

– ¿Podemos no hablar? –Dije molesta. Abrí la bolsa de comida y saco una papa frita, seguida de una pequeña bolsita con guacamole.

– ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó sonando triste. – ¿Ahora ni siquiera podemos hablar? No podemos hablar, nunca. ¿Por el resto de este viaje?

– Sí, podemos hablar por el resto de este viaje, no soy estúpida. Sé que sería imposible no hablar por el resto de este viaje.

– ¿Así que lo que estás diciendo es que podemos hablar, pero no podemos? –Me preguntó con cara de niño confundido.

–Mira, no es tan difícil de entender. –Dije mordiendo otra papita con guacamole, para evitar el impulso de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y explicarle con calma. –Podemos hablar de cosas normales, como la ruta que estamos teniendo, el calendario, el dinero de peaje, etc.

–Esta bien… -Murmuró enfurruñado.

–Gracias.

– ¿Así que darme las gracias está permitido?

–Freddie, detente. Sabes lo que quiero decir.

–Oh, lo siento. –Dijo sonando enojado.

– ¿Por qué estás enojado? –Le pregunté.

–Yo no estoy enojado.

― Bueno. Te ves enojado. Y suenas enojado.

–Bueno, no lo estoy.

― Está bien. –Dije, sabiendo que lo estaba. Pero no iba a insistir, por que no me importa lo que le suceda. Me da igual. O eso intento creer.

–Simplemente no creo que debas escuchar cada pequeña cosa que Jack te dice que hagas. –Dijo lentamente.

–Yo no hago eso… –Dije mirándolo confundida ¿Qué le pasa?

–Está bien. –No sonaba como si lo dijera en serio.

– En serio. –Dije ya molesta. –Sabes que nadie le dice a mamá lo que tiene que hacer. –Lo miré amenazadoramente. Lugo bebí un poco de refresco y murmuré. –Sólo pienso que sería mejor si no hablamos mucho. –Me encogí de hombros.

–Y es por Jack. –Aseguró enfadado.

― ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Jack?

– ¿Por qué?

― Porque ya te dije, no tiene nada que ver con Jack.

–Bueno, es un poco raro que hayas estado bien hasta que hablaste con él. Y ahora de repente no quieres hablar conmigo.

Bufé. ¿De verdad cree que hemos estado bien todo este tiempo? ¿No ha notado el hecho de que existe esta tensión muy rara entre nosotros, debido al hecho de que me dejó hace dos semanas por otra chica?

– ¿Qué? –Exigió.

― Nada. Creo que es sólo un poco raro que tú pienses que estamos bien.

–No veo por qué no podemos estarlo. Las personas se separan y siguen siendo amigos, Sam.

― Es verdad. Pero yo realmente no quiero ser tu amiga. – Y era cierto. Yo no quería ser su amiga. Quería ser su novia o nada.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y tomé un sorbo de mi refresco en un esfuerzo por empujarlo hacia abajo. Pude sentir la castaña mirada de Freddie sobre mí, así que miré el interior de mi bolsa de comida y entre los tacos, los burritos y las papas, me sorprendí al encontrar envoltorio blanco con rosa… Un grasito. En el Taco Guapo jamás han vendido grasitos ¿De donde lo saco Freddie?

No estoy segura de cómo, pero unas estúpidas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos, un fuerte suspiro salió de mis labios _y mi corazón dolía horrores..._

* * *

_**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... **_

_**Mi semana ha estado bastante ocupada y cuando llegaba a casa me daba flojera escribir. A pesar de que este capitulo lo tenía bastante avanzado pero no sabía como terminar. Fui al cine a ver Amanece II (casi me dio un infarto) Sí, yo pensaba que había superado a Edward Cullen, pero él sigue haciendo estragos en mí vida, no entiendo por qué es tan malditamente sexy. Supongo que por que es Vampiro...**_

_**Estoy soltera... Sí, tenía novio, pero ya no... Han pasado tantas cosas esta semana... Igual estoy bien :D ... Y eso me preocupa, quiero decir, no me debería sentir bien de que me hallan dejado, pero fue como "ah... ok" Y me encogí de hombros. Desde ese día he estado esperando sentir la perdida o algo, pero no... Es como si nada hubiese pasado y eso se siente tan extraño. ¿Debería ser así después de estar casi un año con alguien?**_

_**Nah... Da igual... **_

_**Jajaja siento haberme desahogado aquí, pero no quiero que piensen que esta historia no me importa o algo así... Sólo que he tenido mucho trabajo en la Universidad, he asumido mi reciente soltería mucho mejor de lo que pensé y todo eso... Pero ya estoy trabajando en un capitulo muy especial... ;)**_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**_


	20. Antes – Sam IV

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**Antes – Sam IV**

_33 Días Antes del viaje, 6:58 p.m._

― Esta casa es asombrosa. –Murmuré emocionada mientras me dirigía inmediatamente a la nevera, saqué un refresco y me serví en un vaso, sentándome en la barra. No puedo creerlo, estoy en Malibú, una de las más hermosas playas de los Angeles. Se siente exótico, por alguna razón, sólo diciéndolo.

― Es bastante imponente. –Dijo Freddie, sentándose a mi lado en la barra.

― ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer esta noche? –Le pregunté.

Freddie, Gibby, Carly y yo vamos a ir a la playa, luego a una importante cena (parte del premio concedido a iCarly como el WebShow del año) y quiero asegurarme que voy apropiadamente vestida.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Me preguntó.

― Quiero decir… ¿Hay que ir bien vestido?

Compré un asombroso vestido negro que no puedo esperar a que Freddie me lo vea puesto. No es que a mi me gusten mucho los vestidos, pero me encanta la cara del idiota, cuando mira mis piernas embobado, o la forma en la que sus manos acarician suavemente las curvas de mis costados, o me abraza por la cintura con sus enorme brazos… O la forma descontrolada en la que me besa cada vez que muerdo sus labios. Pero siempre intenta ser cuidadoso conmigo, aún cuando sé que me desea, siempre mantiene una distancia prudente, manteniendo el control de la situación. Quizá este vestido me ayude a descontrolarlo un poco.

― No tienes que ir elegante. Pero puedes hacerlo si tú quieres. –Me dijo distraído examinando la cocina.

― ¿Y qué haremos después? –Dije inclinándome sobre él. En un intento de ser seductora con mi voz muy suave. ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos después?

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó él, completamente interesado, sonriendo abiertamente. Volteó en su silla y se movió cerca de mí.

― Quiero decir ¿Salimos a algún club o algo? –Dije no muy segura de como ser seductora.

― ¿Un club? –Volteó su cabeza riendo. ― ¿Quieres ir a un club?

― Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no querría? Estamos en Los Angeles, Hollywood… -Dije pensativa, le sonreí coquetamente. –Además quiero bailar. –Dije meneando levemente los hombros

Inclino su cabeza hacia mi lado, entonces me besó ligeramente en los labios. Me sonrió mirando mis ojos y las mariposas revolotearon con fuerzas en mi vientre. Nuestras miradas se fundían en la mirada del otro. Y entonces descubrí por que me gustaba tanto el color marrón. No tenía nada que ver con la salsa barbecue, como siempre creí. Eran los ojos de Freddie los que me gustaban tanto, los que convertían el Marrón en un color fascinante para mí.

― Okay. –Dijo besándome otra vez. ― Pero debes prometerme que no bailaras con nadie más que no sea yo.

― ¿Nadie más? –Arqueé mi ceja, mientra inclinaba mi cabeza pretendiendo considerarlo. ― ¿Pero qué pasa si algún chico realmente lindo me lo pide?

― No. –Respondió serio. Y luego me volvió a besar, más enérgicamente esta vez. ― Te quiero toda para mí.

― Que aburrido eres… –Dije como si lo lamentara. El inclino su cabeza en mi hombro y lo empujé jugando, pero él sujetó mis brazos. Y esta vez, lo besé yo. Él correspondió el beso ansioso, sus manos acariciaban mi cabello, mi rostro. Y mis manos se aferraron a su camisa, como si temiera que se separara de mí.

― Tenemos que parar. –Dijo después de unos minutos, separándose. Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a ayudar, porque pensaba en que sucedería si no nos detuviéramos, si sólo siguiéramos besándonos. Si sólo nos dejáramos llevar, sin detenernos.

― No quiero. –Dije rápidamente, tomando con más fuerza el cuello de su camisa atrayéndolo hacia mí otra vez.

― Deberíamos… -Me dio otro ligero beso en los labios. –Parar…

― Esta bien. –Me separé de él como si ya no me interesara en absoluto besarlo. Me estaba levantando de la silla dándole la espalada ¿Qué? Tampoco le iba a suplicar.

Pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso… Sus labios colisionaron con los míos, mientras sus manos se apoderaban de mi cintura, mis caderas. El tiempo se detuvo, me olvidé de como respirar, no me dí cuenta de como termine acorralada entre la encimera de la cocina y su cuerpo. No entendía muy bien que estaba sucediendo, pero amaba este momento, lo amaba a él, lo bien que se sentía que me besara así, como exigiendo más de mis labios, de como su lengua se enredaba con la mía. Mis manos acariciando sus hombros, su cuello… su cabello entre mis dedos. Y de pronto lo sentí estremecerse levemente, y fue como si de su cuerpo se liberara electricidad y me la traspasara a través de sus labios, y sus caricias. Y sin poder contenerme, se me escapó un gemido...

–Lo… lo, lo siento… –Susurré agitada, intentando recuperar la respiración. Apenas me atreví a mirarlo, me sentía un poco avergonzada, pero él no me miraba. Sus manos seguían alrededor de mi cuerpo y no nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro, pero él parecía esforzarse aún más que yo en recuperar el oxigeno, su mirada era extraña, brillante de una forma que jamás había visto. Y que me hizo sentir fascinada de alguna forma. – ¿Freddie? –Pregunté en voz baja, tomando suavemente su mentón y mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

–Pe... Per.dón Sam… -Dijo apenas. Me miró avergonzado, pero en sus ojos aún se podía vislumbrar ese brillo. Y yo quería verlo así toda mi vida.

–Tranquilo cariño. –Dije besando la punta de su nariz. –Estaba un poco asustada. –Le confesé en tono de broma, mientras lo abrazaba y podía sentir su corazón agitado en mi oído. –Pensé que te había matado, o que estabas sufriendo un infarto. –Dejé de abrazarlo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –Prometo que seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez. –Le guiñé un ojo.

Él se río. Besó mi frente y suspiró.

― No te preocupes cariño, creo que podré acostumbrarme… O lo intentaré. –Me guiñó un ojo. –Se supone que vamos a la playa con Carly y Gibby ¿Recuerdas?

― Sí. –Dije suspirando.

― Y si no vamos ellos terminaran probablemente, por matarse el uno al otro. –Me dijo Freddie divertido.

― Cierto. No quiero ser responsable de la muerte de nuestros amigos. –Y cuando dije eso me pareció tan irónico. Seguramente Carly decía lo mismo de mí y Freddie antes de estar con Gibby y ahora, ellos son casi tan problemáticos como nosotros.

― Entonces vamos. –Dijo él y me ofreció su mano. ― Ya veremos que pasa más tarde. –Susurró en mi oído.

_No tienes idea, _pensé.

Lo seguí felizmente hacia arriba de las escaleras donde Carly y Gibby nos esperaban.

* * *

**_Que opinan?_**

_Sé que dije que estaba escribiendo un capitulo especial. Y definitivamente no es este... pero fue como una iluminación de último momento. Fue como Woow, debo escribirlo antes de que se me olvide la idea. Sí, por que soy muy propensa a que se me olviden las cosas. Mis amigos dicen que tengo un sopita en mi cabeza. _

_Espero amen este capitulo tanto como yo amé escribirlo..._

**_Nos leemos!_**

_(Seguiré trabajando en mi capitulo especial)_


	21. El Viaje – Freddie VI

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar... Y llorar, por culpa de Carly y el estúpido de Freddie... Y el responsable de todo es Dan Schneider..._**

* * *

**El Viaje – Freddie**

_Día Dos, 13:50_

–Oye, es Carly. –Dije al teléfono, mirando sobre mi hombro, nervioso. Esperando que Sam salga del _Taco Guapo._

¿Podría este viaje ser más difícil? En serio.

Sam rompió a llorar, creo que por el grasito que puse en su bolsa (el cual compre esta mañana con la intención de hacerla feliz, no se lo dí antes por que se vistió como vagabunda para Jack). Ella salió corriendo del auto y entro al_ Taco Guapo_ a llorar, y yo me quedé fuera del baño, gritándole y viéndome como un monstruo. Ella me decía que me fuera, así que finalmente lo hice, y ahora estoy esperando en el coche a que salga.

–No eres Carly. –Dijo Gibby suspirando –Eres Freddie. Amigo, intenta jugar un truco mejor que eso. No suenas como ella para nada. Además tu número apareció en mi identificador de llamadas.

― No… -Dije rodando los ojos, ante la estupidez de Gibby. –Carly es la que está siguiéndote.

– ¿Por qué Carly sería la que me sigue? –Gibby preguntó completamente confundido.

Una vez más, me sorprende su capacidad de ser muy perspicaz e inteligente sobre algunas cosas y luego totalmente desorientado y estúpido sobre otras. Tal vez uno de esos sabios idiotas.

–Porque ella quiere saber dónde vas, obviamente. –Dije al mismo tiempo que estiraba mi cuello para tener un vistazo del _Taco Guapo_. Todavía no hay señal de Sam. Le daré cinco minutos más, y luego entraré.

¿Qué pasa conmigo y el baño de mujeres?

– ¿Por qué iba a querer saber a dónde voy? –Gibby preguntó, sonando aún más confuso. –Espera ¿Cómo es que sabes esto?

– Porque Sam estaba haciendo preguntas acerca de quién estaba siguiéndote, y qué te debería tratar de convencer de no llamar a la policía porque era, probablemente, nada.

– ¿Y? De todas formas nunca llamaría a la pólicia... Tal vez me descubran...y... ¿Y qué?

– Así que, obviamente, lo dijo porque sabe que es Carly, y ellas no quieren que llames a la policía y meterla en problemas, y/o descubrir que es ella.

– ¿Acabas de decir "y/o"?

No respondí.

– ¿Por qué Carly me querría seguir? –Gibby volvió a preguntar. –Ella sabe a dónde voy. Yo le digo cada segundo en donde voy a estar. Me registro.

– Tal vez ella no te cree. Tal vez te sigue porque ella quiere asegurarse de que estás realmente en donde dices estar.

– Eso es ridículo ¿Por qué iba a mentir acerca de dónde voy?

– Ella no confía en ti. –Aseguré. –Me tengo que ir.

– ¿Por qué no iba a confiar en mí? –Preguntó ofendido. –Soy totalmente digno de confianza.

Traté de no señalar que Gibby tiene una personalidad muy impulsiva, que le hace hacer cosas de improviso. Como vestirse como un enano.

― Oye, tengo que irme. Pero es definitivamente Carly. Debes hablar con ella.

– Hmm… -Murmuró Gibby inseguro. Quería ser un buen amigo, pero realmente no puedo hacerle frente ahora. Cerré el teléfono entré al Taco Guapo para rescatar a Sam de un baño de mujeres… Por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas.

* * *

_**Es muy corto... lo sé... el próximo capitulo lo tengo casi listo... **_

_Es que estoy tan enojada con Dan Schneider! Rompió mis ilusiones de una forma cruel... Pensé muy mal de Carly por su culpa... Argh... No lo sé... Ver iGoodBye me traumo de una forma extraña... aún me siento rara... Es como si se cerrara un ciclo en mi vida y no termino con un Seddie y eso me enoja! Aunque admito que fue un final lindo, reí y lloré... un final bastante abierto, que me dió para pensar... Espero tener mis respuestas en Sam & Cat... No diré más al respeto del último episodio de iCarly por respeto a quienes quieren disfrutarlo cuando lo emitan en español..._

_Y el próximo capitulo de esta historia, sin duda es especial... Ya verán por qué... (me he vuelto una Troll igual que Dan) Wuajajaja quizá después de leer el proximo capitulo me odien... o tal vez nop... Todo es por encausar la historia a un buen final... Por que ya lo tengo en mi cabeza ;)_

**_Mucho antes de lo que creen... nos leeremos! _**


	22. Antes – Freddie VIII

_Lo siento, yo de verdad estaba segura que ya había subido el capitulo el otro día... no sé en que estaba pensando xD_

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**Antes – Freddie VII**

_33 días antes del viaje, 7:07 p.m._

Gibby y Carly, en su mejor momento son… volátiles. Tienen esa rareza entre ellos que tiende a salir a veces de la manera más horrible… Enserio Horrible. Estoy empezando a pensar que Carly está un poco loca, aunque Sam me asegura que es algo que Gibby hace resaltar en Carly, que debo recordar que normalmente estaba cuerda.

Nos preparábamos para ir a la playa cuando Carly y Gibby se pusieron a pelear. No estoy seguro del por qué y Sam dijo que por mi salud mental sería mejor que no me enterará.

–Hum… creo que debemos irnos. –Susurró Sam a mi oído.

–Probablemente es una buena idea. –Murmuré.

– ¡Nos vamos! –Anunció Sam, al mismo tiempo que Gibby gritaba _"¡¿Carly por que me haces esto?!"_

Salimos de la casa y fuimos a la playa.

Una vez que estuvimos instalados en la arena, Sam y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír.

– ¡Son horribles! -Comenté echándome hacia atrás en mi toalla. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse, por lo que probablemente no era del todo necesario ponerme protección solar…

– ¿Dónde está tu bloqueador de nubes? –Me preguntó Sam divertida. Yo rodé mis ojos para luego quedarme embobado observándola.

Llevaba un bikini morado y gafas de sol negras. Extendí mi mano y le quité sus gafas de sol de sus ojos. Yo solo quería ver ese hermoso azul en ellos.

– Ven aquí. –Le dije acercándola a mí. Ella me abrazo acurrucándose en mi brazo y yo besé su frente.

–Se han vuelto tan locos. –Dijo Sam. –No son sinceros, no logran confiar el uno en el otro.

Tuve una sensación de malestar en el estómago cuando ella dijo la palabra "Sincero" y traté de ignorarlo.

― Sí. Son complicados. –Murmuré.

–Nosotros, también somos complicados. –Dijo seria y yo fruncí el ceño. –Pero de una forma más divertida. –Aclaró empujándome en la arena. Y sentándose sobre mí para empezar a besar mí el cuello.

– ¡Whoa, whoa! –Dije sorprendido, apartándome un poco, intentando evitar la excitación del momento. Su largo cabello rubio se deslizaba a través de mi pecho. – ¿Quieres besarme en la playa? Quiero decir… ¿Me quieres besar de esta manera en la playa? –Dije esforzándome por ser racional, aún cuando mis hormonas pedían que me dejara llevar.

– No hay nadie alrededor. –Dijo ella sonriendo. Miré en todas las direcciones. Tenía razón. Camino abajo, hay un viejo que está paseando a su perro, pero se está moviendo en dirección opuesta a nosotros.

Ella empezó a besarme de nuevo, en la boca esta vez, y mis manos acariciaban su pelo y en su rostro. De vez en cuando ella se apartaba un poco y me miraba, y sus ojos son lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. De pronto, me miró fijamente y susurró algo, y yo estaba tan atrapado en sus ojos que no la oí del todo bien.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –Murmuré mientras disfrutaba de delicioso aroma de su cabello.

–He dicho que quiero estar contigo. –Dijo ella en mi oído, mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

–Tú estás conmigo. –Dije confundido.

–No, quiero decir… Quiero hacer el amor. –Susurró ocultando su rostro en mi cuello y mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

– ¡Whoa! –Dije sin poder evitarlo. Me tuve que sostener en la arena. Mientras buscaba su mirada. –Sam, eso es...

― Ya lo sé. –Dijo sonriendo. –Sé que es una gran cosa y todo eso. Y Freddie, ya lo he pensado bien. Y estoy segura.

– ¿Estás segura? –Pregunté estupefacto.

No era que yo no quisiera hacerlo. Créanme, realmente quería hacerlo. Habían momentos en los que Sam y yo estábamos haciendo nuestras tareas, y besándonos a ratos y sentía como que me iba a volver loco por desearla tanto. Pero jamás me atreví a insinuarme ni nada, sabía que su experiencia era tan nula como la mía.

― Sí. Estoy segura. –Frunció el ceño. – ¿Tú no quieres?

– Por supuesto que quiero. –Respondí con sinceridad.

–Bien. –Me empezó a besar de nuevo, y su lengua jugaba con la mía y ella se siente y sabe tan bien. Pude sentir su cuerpo presionándose contra el mío y estaba tan excitado que me faltaba poco para perder la cabeza.

― Espera. –Dije apenas. – ¿Quieres hacerlo aquí?

¿Cómo estaba sucediendo esto? En algún momento, Sam se había convertido en una loca del sexo, y ahora quería tener sexo en la playa.

–Si quieres… -Dijo volviéndome a besar.

–Tú no quieres que tu primera vez sea en la playa. –Dije esforzándome en mantener la cordura.

–O tal vez tú no quieres que tu primera vez sea en la playa. –Dijo burlándose de mí. Y no estoy seguro de que fue lo que se apoderó de mí, pero en ese instante me abalance sobre ella, besándola de una manera que no sabía que se podía besar, su cuerpo quedó sobre la arena, mientas yo estaba sobre ella, sin aplastarla realmente.

No era sólo el beso, ni la lucha de nuestras lenguas por dominar el beso, ni la forma en que jadeábamos en busca de aire para luego volver a besarnos. Era la sensación de que todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, que sólo importábamos nosotros respirando el mismo aire y el momento se torno mágico, por que el roce de su piel erizaba la mía y la electricidad entre nosotros empezaba a quemar. Y era como si cada segundo pudiese ser registrado por mi mente con la mayor precisión posible. Y sentía que jamás tendría suficiente de eso, de esa magia que despertaba cada vez que nos besábamos de esa forma.

–Sam… ¿Estás segura que aquí…? –No alcancé a terminar la pregunta.

–No me importa –Me interrumpió, mientras me besaba. –siempre y cuando sea contigo. –Concluyó, y creo que percibí un sonrojo en su rostro. Luego comenzó a besar mi cuello. – ¿Freddie? –Se alejó y me miró.

– ¿Sí?

–Te amo. –Dijo mirándome a los ojos, esperando a que yo se lo dijera también. Y yo quería hacerlo. La amaba, la amo, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Pero entonces me puse a pensar en lo que ocurrió con su hermana gemela, y en cómo le estoy mintiendo a ella, y de pronto, supe que no podía decírselo. No debía decirlo.

― Gracias. –Dije tragando saliva. Una mirada de confusión cruzó su rostro, y por un segundo, no creí ser capaz de soportarlo. Aparté la mirada antes de quedar atrapado en el momento. –Tenemos que ir adentro. –Murmuré, levantándome y apartándome de ella. Y no la miré, porque sé que no sería capaz de aguantar la expresión de su rostro. Me sacudí la arena de mis pantalones cortos y comencé a caminar hacia la casa.

Y después de un segundo, puedo oír a Sam siguiéndome.

* * *

_**Jojojo... Lo sé, soy muy mala! Wuajajajaja (risa malvada)**_

_**No sé que opinarán ustedes del este capitulo, pero créanme que era necesario. :) Lamento no haber actualizado antes, lo iba a hacer el viernes junto con **__**Los hombre prefieren a la Cabronas**__**, pero me olvidé, me distraje y mi fin de semana pasó más rápido de lo que creí posible... Fue tan maravilloso! Estoy tan Feliz!**_

_**Bueno, hoy estoy algo más relajada, pero está semana creo que será tan horrible como la anterior, me quedan los últimos exámenes del semestre así que aviso desde ya que estaré muy desaparecida.**_

**Y voy a ponerme a día (por que antes no había tenido Tiempo) Quiero agradecer por sus reviews, de verdad me encanta saber que les gusta la historia. Por eso quiero a saludar a quienes me escriben regularmente: **_**eva-seddieporsimpre, Just seddie and jennette, Nicole26Seddie, hejk12345, C.G. 143, SoFiiYo, JennMcFanSamy (es nueva) y green aura **_**quién siempre hace muy buenas observaciones de la historia y me sugiere música, por cierto ya escuché **_**Tu Sin Mi - dread mar i**___**ya lo había escuchado antes y me gusto, da mucho para pensar. Lamento haber olvidado comentarlo antes... (Si me olvidé de alguien diga YO, mis disculpas)**

**Así que gracias por tomarse su tiempo de leer esta historia y tomar unos minutos para comentar, eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo con más ganas. Y si también me quieren sugerir canciones o ideas o lo que sea que se le ocurra, ya saben como lo pueden hacer. Nunca pensé escribir tanto y esta historia ya tiene 22 capitulos... No lo puedo creer. Y eso se debe a ustedes por supuesto. Así que muchas Gracias!**

_**Militha93**_


	23. El Viajes -Sam V

_o.o ... Ya volví! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... Mil Disculpas!_

Me seguiré disculpando al final de la pagina.

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me petenece :( Sólo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam V**

_Día dos, 2:37 p.m._

Tuve una "pequeña" crisis nerviosa en el baño del Taco Guapo.

Esto es molesto por unas pocas razones, de las cuales, la no menos importante es que sucedió en un cuarto de baño. Quiero decir, una crisis nerviosa en cualquier momento no es algo por lo que una debe estar emocionada, pero tener una en un baño público es, sin duda, doblemente molesto… O patético, (como ustedes prefieran). Y ni siquiera era como uno de esos bonitos baños públicos como los de Pinni's o de esos que se ven en la televisión, con personal de servicio y mentas para el aliento y toallas con monogramas reales.

Es un baño del Taco Guapo. Y no uno particularmente limpio, tampoco.

Sólo necesito tomar una respiración profunda.

Vamos por la mitad del viaje. Eso debería hacer que me sintiera mejor, pero realmente no es así. Me hace sentir peor, porque los dos últimos días han parecido toda una vida.

El baño está desierto, lo cual es bueno porque sería vergonzoso que alguien me viera con este aspecto, los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, la mancha de ketchup en mi linda y tonta camisa que Melanie me compro, y mi pelo… nah, mi pelo está muy bien.

– ¿Sam? –Escuché la voz de Freddie a lo lejos. Quizá al otro lado de la puerta del baño…

– ¿Qué? –Murmuré enfadada, sin entender porque había salido corriendo de su auto y estaba llorando en un baño.

– ¿Estás bien?

―Sí. Estoy bien.

–Está bien… -Dijo inseguro, hizo una pausa. –Era... ¿Estás molesta por la comida? Porque podemos ir a algún otro sitio, si quieres…

Él piensa que yo estaba llorando por los Tacos.

_No puede ser tan estúpido ¿O sí?_

Él, obviamente, sabe que estoy disgustada por él, y está intentando ser agradable. Genial, lástima. Justo lo que necesito.

―No, la comida estaba bien. Creo que estoy un poco alterada por ver a Jack.

– ¿Eso te altera? ¿Por qué? ¿Te disgusta? –Preguntó sonando confuso. Buena pregunta.

–No disgustada por verlo –murmuré mientras me limpiaba la cara para poder parecer humana otra vez. –Estoy disgustada porque no lo he visto en mucho tiempo.

–Lo viste hace dos días… -Dijo algo enfadado.

Cuando salí del baño él estaba apoyado en la pared, con el pelo mojado por la lluvia, y se veía muy, muy, lindo. Y muy, muy preocupado por mí. No voy a llorar otra vez.

―Sí, bueno, cuando estás enamorado de alguien, dos días pueden parecer una eternidad. –Comente como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Lancé mi pelo de forma desafiante por encima del hombro y camine hacia la puerta.

–Así que, espera ¿Ahora están enamorados? –Freddie preguntó, sonando confuso.

―Sí –aseguré en forma definitiva. –Y puesto que tú realmente te preocupas por tu nueva novia, estoy segura de que entiendes cómo llevar dos días sin ver a alguien realmente puede parecer mucho tiempo.

―Sí –respondió, no sonando seguro. –Pero Sam, realmente dudo de que estés enamorada de Jack.

–Sí como que sea, Freddie. –Dije como si el tema ya no me importara más. –Tú realmente no me conoces. –Sonreí de medio lado destilando maldad por los ojos. Al menos creo que tuve éxito ya que él me quedo mirando asustado.

Cuando ya estábamos en su coche, me puse mi cinturón de seguridad y decidí que era hora de una nueva actitud: No más llanto.

– ¡Vamos a Middleton! –Dije fingiendo entusiasmo. – ¡No puedo esperar a llegar allí!

**...**

Carly llamó dos horas más tarde, mientras estamos atascados en el tráfico. Yo estaba mirando una revista que compré en una parada de descanso y leyendo un artículo sobre lo que se debe hacer si eres abandonado por tu pareja. En realidad no me está ayudando mucho, porque estoy bastante segura de que es una sátira. El artículo, no la revista. Básicamente dice que una vez que un chico te deja, deberías dejar de preocuparte por lo que él piensa de ti, y que deberías intentar negar tus impulsos psicóticos, porque no es natural. Dice que si sientes como si tuvieras ganas de acecharlo, deberías hacerlo. Si deseas entrar en su cuenta de correo electrónico, hazlo. ¿Tirotearle desde el coche? ¿Acosar a su nueva novia? Totalmente permitido. Es bastante aterrador, en realidad. El artículo, quiero decir.

Contesté mi teléfono de un tirón.

– ¿Qué pasa Carla? –Dije echando mi revista al suelo. Ya había superado completamente mi crisis nerviosa. Ya me sentía bien, pero no. Por alguna razón, estaba inquieta, como si estuviese esperando algo peor…

–Hola Sam. ¿Sabes? Gibby no andaba con Tacha –Dijo Carly sonando petulante. Lo cual no tenía sentido, porque para sonar petulante, tienes que tener razón en algo. Y puesto que ella pensaba que Gibby la estaba prácticamente engañando… y entonces sabe la verdad, no debería sonar petulante. Ella debería sonar avergonzada.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Pregunté.

– Me descubrió espiándole. –Respondió despreocupadamente.

– ¿Te descubrió? –Pregunté sorprendida de que ella no estuviera disgustada.

Sentí a Fredbobo moverse en su asiento. Lo miré con desconfianza y él al sentirse observado, nerviosamente ajustó el espejo retrovisor.

―Sí, me descubrió –Suspiró Carly. Se escuchaba música al fondo, música muy alta.

– ¿Dónde estás? –Pregunté.

– En una fiesta en casa de Tacha.

–Espera… -Murmuré mientras le subía el volumen a mi pearphone en un esfuerzo por oírla por encima del ruido de fondo. – ¿Cómo es que estás en una fiesta?

–Tacha me invitó –Dijo con sencillez. –Así que Gibby me trajo aquí.

― No. –Dije confundida ¿Qué? ¿Está borracha? –Me puedes explicar ¿Cómo llegaste de acechar a Gibby, ser descubierta, a terminar en la fiesta de Tacha? –No lo puedo entender, Carly hace apenas unas horas creía que esa chica le quería quitar a su novio y ahora está en su fiesta como si todo estuviese bien.

–Oh, eso es realmente por lo que te estoy llamando. –Carly murmuró como si hubiese olvidado el objetivo de su llamada. –Mira, Gibby descubrió que lo estaba acechando porque Freddie le dijo que yo lo estaba haciendo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Él le dijo que eras tú? –Freddie se movió en su asiento de nuevo, y estiró la mano y empezó a buscar otra emisora en la radio y disimuladamente aclaraba su garganta.

– Sí. Freddie se lo dijo. –Aseguró Carly.

– ¿Y cómo lo sabía este Ñoño? –Pregunté mientras dedicaba una gélida mirada en dirección a Freddie, quién parecía muy concentrado en la conducción del vehículo.

–Supongo que se lo imaginó, porque le estabas diciendo que le dijera a Gibby que no llamara a la policía.

– Puede ser…. –pensé.

–Mmmhm... –Murmuró Carly. Luego se escucharon unos gritos y música aún más fuerte. –Pero, oye, que esa no es la mejor parte. –Agregó.

– ¿Cuál es la mejor parte? –Pregunté, sin entender que podría haber de bueno en todo esto. Freddie me miró con curiosidad. Ja. Como si realmente le fuera a dar una pista de lo que está pasando. Yo sólo quería que se retorciera...

– Así que después de que Gibby me atrapara y yo confesé, tuvimos esta charla muy larga… -Contaba Carly, mientras al fondo se oía más música, algunos gritos y risas. Me encantaba que mis amigos estuvieran en una fiesta de fin de verano divirtiéndose y yo estaba atrapada en el viaje por la carretera del infierno. Y no es justo. –Pero escucha esto –Dijo Carly llamando mi atención, sonando un poco nerviosa. –Tengo que decirte algo que me dijo. Me lo dijo para que yo sintiera que podía confiar más en él.

– ¿Quieres decir como un secreto? –Pregunté intentando descubrir a donde quería llegar.

―Sí. –Dijo ella en tono nervioso de nuevo. –Exactamente como un secreto.

―Está bien. –Asentí, preguntándome cómo ella podía pensar que es una buena idea poner un comienzo a su nueva relación de confianza con su novio por decirme un secreto que le dijo que no contara. Pero no dije nada, porque quiero saber que tipo de secreto es.

–Ahora, sé que probablemente no sea la mejor idea contártelo, sabes, desde ahora estamos teniendo una comunicación abierta y honesta, basada en la confianza mutua y el respeto. –Dijo ella muy seria. Pero era difícil tomarla enserio con tanto ruido al fondo.

―Entonces ¿Por qué lo haces? –Le pregunté.

–Espera. Voy dentro de casa, hay demasiado ruido aquí afuera.

– Está bien… –Murmuré, mientras bajaba la ventanilla.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Me preguntó el bobo a mi lado –El aire acondicionado está encendido.

– Quiero un poco de aire.

– ¿Cómo es posible que quieras un poco de aire? –Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. –El aire acondicionado está encendido. Hace más calor fuera que dentro.

–Yo no dije que tuviera calor. Dije que necesitaba un poco de aire. –Respondí aburrida mientras esperaba a Carly. – ¡Hola! –Grité en el teléfono. No hay respuesta. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardara en llegar a la casa de alguien? Aún puedo escuchar los sonidos de la fiesta al fondo, así que sé que no colgó. – ¡Hooolaaa! –Grité de nuevo, pensando que tal vez ella me escuchará y volverá.

– ¿Por qué gritas? –Preguntó Freddie.

– Porque Carly me puso en espera y no ha regresado todavía.

― Bueno, hay otra persona en este coche. Así que trata de no gritar.

– Oh, lo siento. –Fingí lamentarlo ― ¿Están mis gritos molestándote?

―Bueno, sí. Además, no es como si tuvieras una gran prisa porque ella regrese al teléfono, ¿no? No estás haciendo nada importante. Estamos atascados en el tráfico.

–Wow ¿Enserio? Yo creí que casi no nos movíamos porque tú querías disfrutar un poco más tus últimos momentos conmigo. Jamás imaginé que todos esos coches en la carretera no nos dejaban avanzar. –Murmuré destilando sarcasmo.

Él miró hacia otro lado entonces, y yo grité al teléfono con todas mis fuerzas

– ¡HOOOLAAA! -Freddie de tapo las orejas en un gesto desesperado. Perfecto. :)

– Ah, hola. –Contestó Carly sonando sin aliento. –Lo siento. No podía entender cómo abrir la puerta de atrás, así que tuve que caminar todo el camino alrededor de la casa, y tardé un rato. –Quisé preguntarle por qué no se limitó a hablar conmigo mientras caminaba, o al menos coger el teléfono para darme un informe sobre la situación. Definitivamente Gibby está influyendo de forma muy negativa sobre la brillante y muy inteligente Carly.

– Lo que sea…

―Sí, de todos modos, ahora estoy dentro.

– Así que...

– ¡Oh bien! El secreto. Bueno, por lo que sé, probablemente no debería contártelo.

–Probablemente no. –Estuve de acuerdo.

–De todos modos, yo sé que no debería decírtelo, pero la razón por la que lo hago es porque este secreto es sobre ti. Bueno, de manera indirecta de todos modos. Y quiero ser leal a Gibby, de verdad, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga, y si tú te enteras por otra persona, y entonces descubres que yo lo sabía y no te lo dije probablemente te enojarás. Y las chicas están por encima de los chicos ¿Sabes?

― Muy bien. –Dije empezando a preocuparme. No me gusta Carly encontrando secretos de Gibby que tienen que ver conmigo, porque inevitablemente ellos van a involucrar a Freddie. Y el hecho de que acabo de tener una crisis nerviosa en un baño público me pone muy nerviosa acerca de mi estado mental.

–Está bien. Gibby me dijo que Freddie se inventó a la chica del Facebook.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido, de repente, y me pregunto si Freddie puede oírlo.

– ¿La muchacha con la que él presuntamente se enamoró en Facebook? ¿Por la que te dejó? Él no te dejó por ella. Él se la inventó.

– ¿Por qué haría eso? –Pregunté confundida.

– No tengo ni idea. –Dijo ella, pero así como ella lo está diciendo, yo sé la respuesta.

Lo hizo como una excusa para romper conmigo. Sabía que sería más fácil si hubiera una razón, algo concreto que por lo menos me de algún tipo de respuesta. Y todo este tiempo, he estado haciéndome sentir mejor por idear atributos horribles de la nueva novia de Freddie, diciéndome a mí misma que es una puta, y que algún día se dará cuenta del gran error que ha cometido.

La verdad es, que _él ya no me quiere._

* * *

_**Holas!**_

_**Bien, Lamento haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo, pero es que terminé mis examenes, mi notebook murio (en manos de mi pequeñas hermanita) llegaron las fiesta de fin de año (Y un notebook nuevo) y con ellas mis Vacaciones... Y yo pensé "Genial, ahora podré avanzar la historia" Pero pasó todo lo contrario, gaste un montón de días en intentar recuperar mis archivos (Ambas historias) Y luego empecé a salir, y a disfrutar del verano, ya saben: La playa, la arena, los amores del verano, etc. Y cuando paraba en casa me daba flojera escribir, o escribía y no sabía como terminar el capitulo... Además me pasaron tantas cosas, que ahora tengo repertorio como para escribir un libro de mis estúpidas experiencias... Luego empezó mi año academico y volver a la U, y todo eso, me cambié de casa y hoy por fin pude terminar este capitulo (tarde como 3 meses xD, todo un record)**_

_**Y aquí está, Señores y Señoras!**_

_**No prometo actualizar seguido, pero intentaré al menos una vez a la semana Ok?... Las cosas se han vuelto difíciles para mí...**_

_**Entonces nos leemos la próxima Semana!**_

**Militha93**

******Pd. Si quieren saber más de mí y mis dramas, actualizaré "Los Hombres prefieren a las Cabronas" Y seguiré desahogando mis frustraciones al final de la pagina :)**

* * *

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento...


	24. El Viaje – Freddie VII

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo soy una pobre chica que solo puede Soñar... :/ **_

* * *

**El Viaje – Freddie VII**

_Día Dos, 5:06pm_

Sam me está poniendo muy nervioso. Lo que sea que esté pasando en su conversación telefónica no puede ser nada bueno. Ya me he dado cuenta de que ella sabe que delate a Carly con Gibby, lo que me molesta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Gibby cuando se lo dijo a Carly?

El tráfico lentamente avanzó unas pulgadas, y Sam a mi lado en absoluto silencio. Cuando llegamos a Middleton veinte minutos más tarde, el ambiente en el coche no era mucho mejor. Deseaba que Sam hablara conmigo y me dijera que le molestaba, pero eso obviamente no sucedió.

A eso se suma al hecho que tengo cuatro llamadas perdidas, todas de Melanie, que sin lugar a dudas es la psicópata más loca que jamás he conocido. En serio, su mierda es agotadora. Yo solía pensar que quizás Gibby era la persona más loca que conozco, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que Gibby sólo hace cosas locas, y que hay una definitiva diferencia entre actuar como loco y estar loco. Y Melanie es lo último.

Esta era mi situación: Estaba atascado en el tráfico con mi amada princesa Puckett, en otro caso esto habría sido genial… Pero ahora solo quiero escapar… Sam me está haciendo la Ley de Hielo, no me habla nada… Poco a poco me estoy desesperando.

He pensado en un gran plan para nuestro tiempo en Carolina del Norte. Consiste en una parte: Mantenerme alejado de Sam y Jack, y pasar el rato con mi amigo Adam. No estoy seguro si esto será un problema, por qué no sé cómo va a reaccionar Sam cuando la deje abandonada en las puestas de Middleton. Si es que tiene puertas.

Estacioné el coche en el estacionamiento de visitantes y apagué el coche.

― Bueno… -Dije inseguro. –Supongo que eso es todo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

–Quiero decir, supongo que eso es todo. Aquí es donde nos separamos.

– ¿Nos separamos? –Susurró apenas, y quizá fue mí imaginación, pero creo que Sam estaba casi en pánico.

–Sí, tú sabes. Separarnos, dejarnos el uno al otro, irnos en_ diferentes direcciones_. –Dije intentando entender que rayos ocurría.

– ¿Por qué haríamos eso? –Se mordió el labio y miró por la ventanilla del coche.

– ¿Por qué no íbamos a hacerlo? Estoy seguro de que quieres tiempo a solas con Jack, y realmente, yo no quiero estar en torno a esa mierda. –Epa. No debía haber dicho eso en voz alta. Lo último que necesitamos era que ella pensara que la quería de vuelta…_ A pesar de que lo que sí la quiero de vuelta. En realidad, no es cierto. Nunca quise romper con ella. Pero lo que sea. Semántica._ –Jack y yo no somos precisamente mejores amigos, si sabes lo que quiero decir. –Murmuré.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Probablemente pensando en el momento en que Jack y yo casi nos peleamos.

― ¡Así es que! –Dije alegremente. –Voy a abrir la parte trasera para que puedas sacar tus cosas.

– ¡Genial! –Dijo ella sacando su pearphone y con una gran producción poniéndolo en silencio. Supongo así que ella y Jack no querían ser interrumpidos mientras están enrollándose.

–Sólo asegúrate de cerrar el coche cuando hayas terminado. –Le dije mientras tomaba mi mochila negra de la parte posterior y la deslicé sobre mi hombro. –Nos vemos aquí mañana a las ocho, y volveremos al camino ¿De acuerdo?

–Sí, está bien. -Respondió sin sonar bien en absoluto.

Una expresión de dolor pasa por su rostro brevemente cuando me aparté, y casi fue suficiente para que me dé la vuelta, pero luego pensé en Jack y el comentario en Facebook, y seguí caminando.

Adam, vivía en una habitación individual en Gluster Hal. Somos muy cercanos, pues es una de las pocas personas que entiende cuando hablo de sistemas de juegos de video, DVDs, teléfonos celulares, juguetes, todas aquellas cosas, que según Sam son ñoñas. Sin embargo estuve como media hora tocando el timbre esperando que abriera la maldita puerta, y no hubo señales de vida… Finalmente recogí mis cosas y regresé a mi coche. Cuando llegué Sam y su equipaje se habían ido.

* * *

_Lo sé, fue un capitulo demasiado corto..._

_Pero sinceramente no tenía idea de como terminar este capitulo, y mis ideas se revolvían y les había prometido que actualizaría dentro de la semana, así que decidí dejar lo que ya tenía y concluirlo abrupta mente (Como ya se habrán dado cuenta) El punto es que aquí está!_

_No leemos la próxima semana... Espero tener mas ideas... _

_Pd. Gracias por sus Reviews (o como sea que se escriba) Yo también los extrañé._

**_Militha93_**


	25. El Viajes -Sam VI

_Estoy muy triste :'( ... Lo siento pero este capitulo va a estar corto._

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Sólo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam VI**

_Día 2, 5:19 p.m._

_Yo puedo hacer esto._

Puedo fingir que me gusta Jack.

Ya lo he hecho antes... Bueno, quiero decir que ya he actuado antes… en iCarly. Hice casi todo tipo de papeles, ya saben desde porrista hasta el vaquero con un enorme bigote que la campesina tonta creía que era una ardilla.

He estado a las afueras del edificio de Jack durante unos diez minutos, con mi bolsa de lona colgada al hombro y mi perphone en la mano. Quiero llamarlo, realmente quiero hacerlo, pero, no puedo por alguna razón. Técnicamente, no puedo entrar en el edificio a menos que baje él a buscarme, ya que tienen algún tipo de sistema de tarjeta magnética para entrar en los dormitorios. Supongo que es por razones de seguridad, aunque ya ha habido dos estudiantes que me han ofrecido su ayuda a deslizar su tarjeta. Mucha seguridad en los cuartos.

– ¿Sam? –Me di la vuelta y encontré a Jack, de pie detrás de mí.

– ¡Oh! ¡Hola! Estaba a punto de llamarte. –Dije nerviosa señalando mi pearphone, para probar mi punto. No estaba mintiendo. Realmente estaba a punto de llamarlo. O por lo menos, estaba a punto de tratar de llamarlo. Y el esfuerzo debe contar para algo.

–Bajé, en caso de que no pudieras encontrar el dormitorio. –Me explico rápidamente antes de envolver sus brazos a mí alrededor. –Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. –Murmuró en mi cabello. Enterré la cara en su cuello y traté de sentir algo por él, cualquier cosa. Sacudí mi cerebro hacia todas las cosas que me encantaban de él. Solía pasar mucho tiempo pensando en lo del beso. Pero ahora que le he dado un beso, no puedo pensar en lo que sería, porque ya lo he hecho. Y no era malo exactamente, pero no era grandioso tampoco. No hay nada como besar a Freddie.

―Me alegro de que estar aquí, también. –Mentí, aunque en realidad no era tan mentira porque no sé qué es lo que va a pasar conmigo y Jack, pero estar fuera del coche de Freddie es lo único bueno.

–Vamos a llevar tus cosas dentro. –Dijo Jack tomando mi bolsa de lona y yo lo seguí hasta el dormitorio.

* * *

Dos horas más tarde, sólo quería matarme.

–Ven, siéntate –Me dijo Jack, acariciando el lugar en la cama junto a él.

―Muy bien… -Murmuré insegura mientras me sentaba a su lado.

– Entonces ¿qué quieres hacer esta noche? –Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. No sé qué hacer. No tengo ningún plan.

Me imaginé que Freddie estaría con nosotros, al menos por un rato, y que yo tendría que fingir estar interesada en Jack cuando realmente no era así. Pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que era lo más ridículo que había pensado alguna vez en mi vida. Freddie y Jack no se llevan bien ¿Por qué íbamos a salir todos juntos?

– Uh, no lo sé. –Dije, mirando alrededor del cuarto. Me di cuenta de que tenía que dormir aquí esta noche, y de repente, siento que voy a vomitar.

–Tal vez simplemente pasar el rato aquí –Dijo Jack. Su dedo índice estaba haciendo círculos en la palma de mi mano. Traté de apartarme sutilmente, pero el agarro mi mano con fuerza. Normalmente, me gusta un tipo que sabe lo que está haciendo, pero esto se siente, eh, un poco raro.

– O tal vez podríamos ir a alguna parte… Como a ver una película. –Murmuré algo nerviosa. En realidad, espera, mala idea. Visiones de salas de cine oscuro y Jack frotando mi mano definitivamente no me hacía sentir cómoda.

– Una película suena bien –Dijo con su boca ahora en mi cuello ahora. Moví mi cabeza hacia él y me besó. Me estaba besando. En ese momento, su lengua estaba en mi boca. Yo le estaba besando de vuelta. No se siente horrible, pero no se siente bien tampoco. Es como si no tuviéramos la química para besarnos o algo así.

–Jack… –Dije alejándome de él, de pronto me di cuenta de que no quiero enrollarme con él.

Freddie se ha ido. No tengo que fingir que quiero ligar con Jack.

–Lo siento. –Dijo Jack, hablando en mi cuello. –Pero, realmente me gustas, Sam. –Se alejó lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. –Nunca he dicho esto, pero cuando estuviste con Freddie, me hizo di cuenta que he tenido sentimientos por ti todo este tiempo.

Genial. Miré a Jack y de repente, me sentí como una persona horrible. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Coqueteando con mi mejor amigo para poder poner celoso a un chico que se inventó una novia? Eso es completamente y totalmente loco.

–Jack, escucha. No puedo quedarme aquí.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? -Preguntó mirándome confundido, tomando mi mano nuevamente.

–Simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí. –Repetí.

Siento que me ahogo. Pensé y no podía dejar de pensar en Freddie inventando a la chica de Facebook… y Yo aquí con Jack. Simplemente no puedo soportarlo. Tengo que salir de aquí. Inmediatamente.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

_Bueno ¿Este chico es tonto, o que le pasa?_ Rodé mis ojos y suspiré cansada.

–Sólo... sólo no puedo. Te llamo más tarde. –Le dije ya cansada. Recogí mi bolsa, enganchándola sobre mi hombro y salí a la calle. Rápido.

Oí a Jack atrás de mí, llamándome, pero lo ignoré… Y una vez que afuera, me sentí mucho mejor. Tomé una respiración profunda. Eso era lo correcto. No podía quedarme allí, sobre todo después de que él me dijo que yo le gustaba. Eso habría sido cruel. Y horrible. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no tengo un plan. No sé a dónde ir, dónde alojarme o qué hacer.

Volví al coche de, pero cuando llegué al lugar donde estaba aparcado el coche de Freddie, él no estaba allí.

Y su coche se había ido.

* * *

_Lamento que este cap sea tan corto... pero he estado trabajando en algo más... "Emocionante" y necesitaba este capitulo "escala" para llegar al meollo del asunto... Está de miedo! Freddie tendrá que enfrentar cara a cara sus temores y sus secretos! JO! NO DIRÉ MAS._

_Bueno ese cap definitivamente esta más largo, por que aún no lo termino de escribir, no sé que haré (no tengo idea de como terminar) pero estará listo para el lunes o Martes... Depende de mi horario, les dije q no tengo internet? Sip, ahora me estoy aprovechando de el internet de mi Prima.._

_Y bueno, creo que todos Saben que ayer se transmitió el último capitulo de iCarly para Latinoamerica... Y no sé por qué, pero me volvi a entristecer... Uff... _

_Hablando de últimos capitulos, saben que otra historia termina Hoy?_

_Los Hombres Prefieren a las cabronas!_

_Ya lo saben!_

_ Hay sorpresas... __**Por que el final, no siempre está escrito de forma permanente...**_

_Cuidense! Nos leemos próximamente!_

**_Pd. Vieron esa película "Mi Novio es un Zombi" Yo sí, no sabía que habían Zombis tan sexys! Me encanto! _**

**_Por cierto _****_Green Aura_****_, gracias por tu sugerencia musical! La ame, me encantó esa canción "Blood, Tears & Gold"_**


	26. AntesEl ViajeFreddie II

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Solo soy una pobre chica que solo puede Soñar.**_

* * *

**Antes/El Viaje -Freddie**

_**(El viaje Sam)**_

(Lo sé es raro, después lo entenderán)

_El Viaje. Día dos, 6:43 p.m._

Estaba sentado en la cama de un motel en la calle de Middleton contemplando mi vida cuando sonó mi pearphone.

Era Gibby y quería ignorarlo, pero puede ser que necesite ayuda. No es que haya mucho que pueda hacer desde Carolina del Norte, pero aun así. Podría reclamarle por decirle a Carly que yo le dije que ella lo seguía.

_¿Cómo es que yo esté lejos de casa, y aun así todavía tengo todo este drama?_

Me he pasado la última media hora en mi laptop, utilizando la miserable señal de internet del motel. Ya saben, lo que hace uno en internet, revisar el correo, Facebook, husmear en el Facebook de tu exnovia…. Cosas por el estilo. Leí atentamente el comentario que Jack dejó en su muro, y luego me desplace por TODOS los comentarios/estados de ella, tratando de encontrar alguna pista de lo que ocurrió realmente. ¿Tuvieron sexo? Revisé la página de él, también, pero ella no ha dejado ningún comentario para él desde que ellos se emparejaron.

Aunque para mí es suficientemente inquietante, que él haya cambiado su "estado civil" de "solo" a "en una relación" lo cual es un poco sospechoso.

La era de la información es tan _psicótica… sin mi pearphone e Internet, estaría libre de todo este drama ahora._

― ¡¿Qué?! –Dije al teléfono, esperando que mi tono transmita la idea de que estoy enojado… pero aun así le ayudaré si se está muriendo.

– ¿Cómo te va? –Me preguntó Gibby. No sonaba como si estuviera muriendo. Pateo para quitarme los zapatos y me acosté en la cama de hotel. Odio las habitaciones de hotel. Hay algo irreal en ellas, y temporal, como si estuvieras en un tiempo prestado o algo así.

―Nada. –Dije en tono frio.

–Escucha. Tengo que decirte algo. –Dijo Gibby, sonando nervioso.

― ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué? –Tomé el control remoto y encendí el televisor.

–En primer lugar, permíteme decir que realmente, realmente lo siento.

–Mm..hmm –Murmuré apenas mientras revisaba los canales, preguntándome si aún estarán pasando "Celebridades bajo el Agua".

–Y quiero que sepas que yo no estaba pensando cuando lo hice. Es que realmente Carly, bueno ella… pufff definitivamente ella sabe cómo volverme loco.

―Está bien –dije suspirando. No puede ser que esta cosa tenga casi todos los canales bloqueados, menos "Dingo Channel".

―Entonces… Uh, la cosa es… que le conté a Carly algo acerca de la chica de Facebook. Pero no te preocupes, ella no va a contárselo a nadie. –Agregó rápidamente.

– ¿Le contaste lo de la chica de Facebook? –Le pregunté, suspirando.

Esta chica de Internet está empezando a ser un dolor en el trasero. Es imposible recordar lo que he dicho a la gente acerca de ella. No fue tan simple como decirle a Sam que tenía una nueva novia. Tuve que decírselo a los demás y, se corrió la voz. De hecho, el único que sabe la verdad acerca de todo esto es Gibby. No planeé lo de la chica de Facebook lo suficientemente bien… debería haber escrito todas sus estadísticas vitales, para poder hacer un seguimiento de quién dijo qué. Me pregunto si debería organizar una ruptura en Facebook.

–Le conté a Carly sobre la chica que inventaste. –Repitió.

―Sí, Gibby. Respondí apenas, obligándome a tener paciencia. –Pero ¿qué le has dicho a Carly exactamente? –Cincuenta dólares a que lo que sea que él le contó a Carly, Sam ya lo sabe. Esas dos se cuentan todo.

–Le dije la verdad sobre ella. Sobre cómo la inventaste.

–Estoy seguro de que te he oído mal. –Dije silenciando la televisión.

Gibby no es tan estúpido.

_Él no haría algo tan ridículamente estúpido._

–Ahora, no te enojes. –Dijo, sonando nervioso de nuevo, porque estoy seguro de que suena como que estoy a punto de mandarlo a la mierda. –Carly dijo que no se lo iba a decir a Sam.

― ¿Y le creíste? –Le pregunté con incredulidad. – ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ellas se cuentan todo! ¡Cada cosa! ¡No puedo creer que se lo dijeras! –Estaba furioso. Esta ira incontrolable viene sobre mí, y creo que es todo… toda la situación con los chantajes de Melanie, Adam que no me abrió nuca la maldita puerta de su apartamento, estar en esta habitación de hotel de mierda con la estúpida programación de Dingo Channel a mi disposición, toda la situación con Sam y la chica de Facebook... estoy colapsado. Más enojado de lo que jamás he estado en mi vida. Y en ese momento, la hermana de Sam decide sonar en mi llamada en espera.

– ¡Qué! –Dije tomado su llamada. Ni siquiera me molesté en decirle a Gibby que espere. Puede que él lo entienda o puede que piense que colgué. De cualquier manera me parece bien.

– Hola cariñito. –Dijo Melanie. Ella siempre actúa como si tuviésemos algo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Sólo quería chequear, ver cómo va el viaje. –Comentó alegremente. –Traté de llamar a Sam, pero no contesta.

– Se acabó –Dije sin darme cuenta de que lo decía en serio hasta que las palabras salieron de mi boca.

– ¿Qué se acabó? –Preguntó sonando confusa.

– Le voy a contar la verdad. –Y con eso corté la llamada y apagué mi Pearphone. Salí del motel para encontrar a Sam.

.

* * *

.  
_Antes. 17 Días antes del viaje, 6:23 p.m._

―Voy a romper con ella esta noche. –Le dije a Gibby por teléfono, mientras esperaba a que Sam llegara a mi casa. –No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Es ridículo.

–Está bien. –Dijo Gibby vacilante. –Pero no entiendo por qué no puedes decírselo.

–Yo podría contárselo… Pero la cosa es… ¿Y si se supone que ella nunca se va a enterar? ¿Y si le va bien en la universidad, y ella no sabe cómo logró entrar, no va a hacerle daño a menos que yo se lo diga?

–Bueno, si ella nunca se va a enterar, entonces ¿por qué romperás con ella? No vas a lastimar a nadie… Pero tú sabes lo que haces Freddie –suspiró. –Estoy aquí para ti, amigo. Pero creo que estás cometiendo un error.

–Ella me ama. Y no puedo estar con alguien que me ama cuando le estoy mintiendo. Prefiero tenerla odiándome por ser el típico hombre idiota, que por ocultarle algo tan importante y además mentirle.

– ¿Ella sabe lo que va a pasar? –Preguntó Gibby.

–Le dije que teníamos que hablar esta noche –Dije, tragando alrededor del nudo en mi garganta. –Así que creo que sí.

–Eres un buen hombre, amigo. –Dijo Gibby. –Y que la fuerza te acompañe. –Él cortó la llamada y me quedé mirando fijamente el teléfono con incredulidad, en parte por el hecho de que mi conversación con Gibby había terminado, lo que significa que voy a tener que lidiar con toda esta cosa de Sam, y en parte porque terminó citando Star Wars cuando estoy en medio de la mayor crisis de mi vida romántica.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sam llamó a la puerta de mi habitación.

―Pasa Sam… -Murmuré sin ganas.

–Hola Benson. –Me saludó mientras traspasaba la puerta con una botella de pepicola en la mano.

Llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros ajustados y un Sweater rojo muy suelto que dejaba un hombro expuesto. Podía ver los tirantes del sujetador asomando, y su cabello como siempre con todos esos caríeles dorados cayendo libres por su espalda.

Se veía malditamente sexy.

―Hola. –Le dije, sin moverme de la silla de mi ordenador. Ella se sentó en mi cama y me miró expectante.

Las cosas entre Sam y yo no han sido lo mismo desde que volvimos de Malibú. He estado evitándola un poco, y ella ha estado distante conmigo, también. Una vez que yo no le dije "te amo", y una vez que dejó claro que estaba dispuesta a acostarse conmigo y no actué en consecuencia, ha puesto todo más difícil entre nosotros.

–Escucha. –Dijo de pronto. –No sé lo que está pasando con nosotros, pero esto no me gusta nada. –Se mordió el labio, y yo aparté la vista. Si tengo que mirarla, no voy a ser capaz de hacer esto.

_Y es lo que debo que hacer._

– No quiero que te sientas mal, Sam. –Le dije con sinceridad. –Y no quiero que las cosas sean raras entre nosotros.

–Siento lo de Malibú –Dijo ella. –No debería haberte presionado para que tuvieras sexo conmigo, y no debería haber dicho Te amo. Sólo... yo sólo... sólo me atrapó el momento.

Deseaba tanto tomarla en mis brazos y decirle que está bien, que la amo también, pero no puedo. Aparté la mirada, y no dije nada.

–Esto tiene que cambiar, Sam. –Dije todavía sin mirarla. –Tiene que…

–Sólo cambiara si nosotros decidimos cambiarlo. –Murmuró como si supiera que no hay modo de reparar esto, pero es por una razón diferente de lo que piensa, y eso me está matando. –Ya ve al grano Benson. –Dijo con voz fría sin ningún sentimiento.

–Sam, en la playa me di cuenta que yo no quiero estar atado en este momento. Quiero ser capaz de ser joven y tener citas con otras personas. –_Oh, Dios mío_. Sueno realmente como un tipo viejo y molesto que está tratando de convencer a alguien de que ellos deberían tener citas mientras puedan.

– ¿Quieres salir con otras personas? –Me preguntó confundida.

–En este momento no quiero tener una relación. –Le dije, encogiéndome de hombros. Todavía no puedo mirarla, porque sé que si lo hago, voy a perder.

Hubo un momento de silencio, una pausa, y esperé a que ella saque su calceta con mantequilla para golpearme, o me grité y amenace o algo por el estilo. Pero en vez de eso…

–Muy bien. Entonces adiós. –Dijo fría, como si realmente no le importara. Se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta. En cierto modo, es casi peor que una gran escena. Porque ahora probablemente nunca va a querer hablar conmigo otra vez.

Esperé hasta que se escuchó la puerta de mi casa cerrarse y comencé a llorar. Dios,_ jamás había sentido un dolor así_…

**:'(**

* * *

**O.o**

**-Sam**

_El Viaje. Día 2, 7:29 p.m._

Ok, no tengo idea de que hacer.

No tengo donde pasar la noche, tengo hambre y no puedo ir a buscar a Freddie, él debe pensar que en este momento estoy teniendo una alocada noche de sexo intenso con Jack. Miré mi Pearphone, tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, no entiendo por qué no lo escuché. Luego recordé que hice un gran espectáculo poniéndolo en silencio frente a la vista de Freddie para que supiese que iba a estar muy, muy ocupada.

Suspiré cansada y en ese momento empezó a sonar la pearphone en mis manos. Melanie.

―Hola. –Le dije tratando de sonar como si todo estuviera bien. No podía sonar como si estuviera perdida sin ningún lugar donde pasar la noche después de sufrir un ataque en el dormitorio de Jack. Bueno, no realmente un ataque. Más bien acosada. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar que mi hermana "la perfecta" sepa que no tengo donde dormir.

–Hey, cariño… -Dijo, y algo en su voz me puso nerviosa.

– ¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté.

–Escucha Sam. Tengo algo que tengo que decirte.

* * *

_Cha- Chan! _

_Pobre Freddie! _

_(Soy tan malita xD)_

_Bueno he aquí, no estoy segura si esto va a funcionar, pero me pareció la mejor forma de terminar el capitulo. No, lo se. Que creen ustedes?_

_Por cierto, ya leyeron la intro de__** La Venganza del Príncipe Sapo**__? _

_En cuanto termine de actualizar aca, ire a subir el capitulo allá... (Ha,ha)_

_**Nos leemos pronto!**__ ...Miren que ahora si que me cuesta trabajo actualizar... Extraño tanto tener internet a todas horas, todo el día durante todos los días de la semana. :(_


	27. El Viaje – Freddie VIX

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Sólo soy una pobre chica que solo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**El Viaje – Freddie**

_Día 2, 8:03 p.m._

― ¿Dónde está Sam? –Pregunté apenas Jack abrió la puerta, sin molestarme con cualquier broma. Yo sabía que iba a pelear con Jack en algún momento en este viaje. Era inevitable. Pensé que tal vez sería capaz de evitarlo si no lo veía, pero ahora, cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa de comemierda en el rostro, quería golpearlo. Su rostro, quiero decir.

― Bien, bien, bien. –Dijo Jack, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. – ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Freddo? –Se burló.

― ¿Dónde está Sam? –Repetí.

– ¿Por qué? –Preguntó con desconfianza, entrecerrando los ojos. –Si estás aquí para hacer una de esas cosas de última hora en la que corres para salvarla, es algo tarde. –Sonrió. En realidad me está malditamente sonriendo. Lo que definitivamente me socó de quicio.

Lo empujé fuera del camino y caminé directo a su habitación, preparándome mentalmente para cualquier cosa, pero…

– Ella no está aquí. –Dije frunciendo el ceño.

― Buen trabajo campeón. Obvio. –Dijo. Cruzando la habitación y sentándose en su escritorio.

– ¿Dó á? –Pregunté con los dientes apretados. Me pregunto qué pasaría si le diera un puñetazo. Estoy muy cabreado con todo el mundo en este momento, la idea de pelear con Jack me asusta. No sé si me podré detener después de sólo darle un puñetazo. Me gustaría golpearlo hasta que se le caiga el último diente… Pero probablemente la seguridad del edificio intervendría antes de que yo lograra mi objetivo.

–No sé. –Dijo Jack, encogiéndose de hombros. ―Supongo que está buscándote.

– ¿Por qué iba a estar fuera buscándome?

― Porque ella se fue, y ya que no conoce a nadie más aquí, me gustaría asumir que ella te está buscando. –Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos y cerró fuertemente los ojos. ¿Este chico esta tonto o qué?

– ¿Dejaste que se fuera? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Pregunté resistiendo las ganas de golpearlo.

– No sé. Ella se asustó un poco, y pensé que necesitaba su espacio.

―Eres un imbécil. –Le dije, empujándolo al pasar y me fui.

Saqué mi perphone de mi bolsillo y marqué su número, pero ella no responde. Mierda. ¿Dónde se fue? Me dirigí hacia el coche y marqué de nuevo en el camino, esperando tal vez que ella lo vuelva a encender.

Y de pronto, la vi. Sentada en un banco cerca de donde yo aparqué mi coche. Está sosteniendo su perphone en la mano, sólo mirándolo. Lo cual es extraño, porque estoy tratando de llamarla. Su teléfono está sonando en la mano, y ella simplemente lo ignora.

– ¡Sam! –Grité. Y empece a caminar en su dirección y ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos, y entonces me detuve. Ella ya lo sabe… Y la mirada que me da es horrible. Hay lágrimas en sus ojos. –Sam. Déjame explicarte.

– ¿Dejarte explicar? –Arqueó una ceja y se rio de lo absurdo de esto. ―Sí, genial, esto debería ser interesante. Adelante y explícame.

–Yo no lo hice por mentir. –Dije mirándola a los ojos. –Sólo te quería ayudar, pero, yo… además la loca de tu hermana… Que es igual a ti, no igual de loca, es decir... tu no eres loca, pero ella sí… Bueno, ella me estaba chantajeando, y… por… es que, ella no quería que te enteraras que nosotros… -Estaba hablando puras incoherencias, a causa de los nervios, pero Sam me cortó rápidamente.

–Espera, entonces es verdad… -Murmuró con dolor en la mirada. – ¿Te acostaste con mi hermana?

– ¿¡Qué?! –Casi me dio un ataque cuando me preguntó eso. _¿Se podía saber que mierda era lo que la loca de Melanie le había dicho?_

– Gran trabajo en ayudarme Freddie. –Continuó hablando. –No sólo te conformaste con intervenir en mi ingreso a la Universidad, sino que además tenías que acostaste con Malanie. –Me miró con asco. – ¿Me veo tan idiota? –Cogió su bolso y lo puso en su hombro, como si fuera a irse. Me estiré y agarré su brazo.

–Sam espera…

– ¡No me toques! –Me gritó, arrancándose de mí.

–Sam, por favor, escucha… –Dije. Y empecé hablar rápidamente, dudé que se quedara el tiempo suficiente como para explicar toda la verdad. –Melanie te mintió, yo jamás me acosté con ella. Ella casi me violo, pero yo no sabía que era ella, pensé que eras tú. Perdón Sam, es verdad que yo intervine es tu ingreso a la universidad, pero sólo te quería ayudar…

―No. –Dijo Sam, interrumpiéndome otra vez. –Tal vez es verdad que no te acostaste con Melanie, o tal vez me estás mintiendo nuevamente, de todas maneras ya no me importa. –Me miró con frialdad, a pesar de que una lágrima se estaba escapando por la comisura de su ojo izquierdo. –Es tan estúpido todo esto, yo no debería estar aquí, sólo quería ir a la universidad para demostrarte que podía ser mejor que la bruta, ruda y hambrienta que crees que soy. ¡Oh, rayos! ¿A quién quiero engañar? Sólo quería impresionarte, soy una idiota en pensar que tú y yo irremediablemente íbamos a terminar juntos. Sólo intentaba ser un poco normal, para ti… Pero ya no me importa más Benson. No quiero saber más de ti, ni de Melanie, ni de tu novia falsa… Ya he terminado con todo esto.

_Todo esto… ¿Era por mí?_

Ella empezó a alejarse.

No sabía qué hacer, jamás pensé que Sam algún día me diría algo así, estaba en Shock.

– ¡Sam! ¿A dónde vas? –Grité cuando por fin pude articular las palabras.

Pero ella no me contestó. Sólo se giró para mostrarme su dedo medio en un obsceno gesto.

* * *

**O.o**

**Lo sé, fue corto... Pero intenso.**

_**Pensaba hacer un capitulo similar al de la semana pasada, ya saben con una parte de Viaje y otra del Antes, y a pesar de que tenía escrito gran parte del Antes, no tengo idea de como terminar, así que decidí subir sólo esta parte. Prometo, que el próximo capitulo será con Antes/El viaje...**_

_Gracias por sus reviews, no sé que opinan de este capitulo, pero yo definitivamente creo que los Reviews tienen un efecto inspirado en mí... Estaba pensando, que voy a dejar los Lunes como día fijo para actualizar mis historias, por que en el fin de Semana tengo más tiempo para escribir, y quizá tal vez actualice cualquier otro día de la semana, pero el lunes si o sí habrá un capitulo. Además estoy buscando la manera de entrar en la recta final de esta historia. Sí el final ya está en mi mente. Pero no sé cuántos capitulos, me tomará llegar a el._

_**Green Aura**__, gracias por tu sugerencia musical, me encantan! Bueno, excepto esa que me sugeriste de Julio Jaramillo? No me acuerdo bien, el punto es que mi madre adora esa canción desde que la escuchó conmigo por YouTube. Y ahora la canta todo el día... Me tiene traumada con esa canción, y había olvidado decirlo antes._

_Bueno, creo que no se me olvida nada... ahora iré a actualizar La Venganza del Príncipe Sapo._

_Nos Leemos!_

**_Militha93_**


	28. AntesEl ViajeSamFreddie

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Sólo soy una chica que solo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**Antes/El Viaje - Freddie/Sam**

_**Antes – Freddie**_

_13 Días antes del viaje, 3:30 p.m_.

Estaba saliendo del centro comercial cuando vi a Melanie entrar. Traté de salirme del camino para evitarla, pero ya me había visto, y no le quise dar la satisfacción de verme cambiar de dirección.

― ¡Melanie! –Dije alegremente.

―Freddie –Susurró saludándome con una gran sonrisa. ―Parece que tuviste éxito con tu visita al centro comercial. –La manera en que lo dice insinúa que lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta tonta visita al shopping es haberla encontrado a ella. Aunque en realidad lo mejor que me ha pasado es PearStore. He estado en PearStore por más de una hora, y gasté alrededor de cuatrocientos dólares, dinero que había estado ahorrando para la universidad... Pero, realmente no tiene importancia.

― He tenido una visita exitosa. –Concuerdo mirando mis bolsas.

―Pear Store. –Murmuró leyendo una de las bolsas.

_Sí, tal vez necesito terapia de compras. Toda esta separación con Sam me está volviendo loco, e ir de compras me hace sentir mejor… Me estoy convirtiendo en una chica._

―Sip. Me encantan los productos Pear. –Comenté como si nada.

―Me enteré que tú y Sam rompieron. –Soltó ella de pronto ―Lamento oír eso. –Sonrió acercándose un paso hacia mí.

―Estoy seguro que lo lamentas. –Le dije con sarcasmo, alejándome un paso de ella

―Vamos Freddie, eso no es justo. Nunca quise causarte dolor ni a ti, ni a Sam.

―No es tan grave. –Mentí. ―Sam y yo no rompimos por ti. Rompimos porque conocí a alguien más. –La última cosa que quiero darle esta arpía es el placer de pensar que nos separó.

Además, todo el asunto del rompimiento con Sam está fuera de control, he inventado una nueva novia. Una novia falsa, alguien a quien supuestamente conocí en Facebook. Me cansé de que todos preguntaran porqué rompimos y me di cuenta que tener una novia falsa es más razonable que un "No lo sé." Además, me ayuda cuando estoy tentado en llamar a Sam y suplicarle que volvamos.

―Bueno, eso sí que no me lo esperaba Freddie. –Dijo ella burlona. Y determinada se acercó a mí y me abrazo. – ¿Sabes que siempre seré una opción para ti, no? –Susurró en mi oído. Me aparté rápidamente y la miré con desprecio.

– No Melanie –sonreí. –Tú no eres una opción para mí. No caería tan bajo jamás. – Ella entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

–Cariño, te has olvidado de lo poco que nos faltó para hacer el amor. –Dijo melosa, abrazándome por la espalda.

–No íbamos a hacer el amor Melanie. –Dejé que me siguiera abrazado, mientras yo reía. –Sólo iba a ser sexo. _"Hacer el amor"_ –Me burlé, mientras su abrazo se aflojaba y se giraba a mirarme con remordimiento. –Vamos Mel, me engañaste y te estabas aprovechando de mí. Y yo sólo te iba a usar, me iba a satisfacer con tu cuerpo pensando en que eras Sam. Y eso definitivamente no es hacer el amor. –La miré sonriendo. Ella frunció el ceño y me miró con odio.

–Entre y yo y Sam, no hay mucha diferencia. –Dijo con acidez. – "Físicamente"…Y todo el mundo sabe, que yo saqué la mejor parte, vamos, entre Sam y yo, todos saben quién sale ganando. Sam sólo es la chica problema con quién nadie quiere lidiar…

–Sam es mucho mejor que tú cariño. –Me seguí burlando. –Ni siquiera se puede comparar contigo. Sería una falta de respeto… para ella.

― Sí claro. –Rodó los ojos. –Espero que no sea tan aburridos conducir hasta la universidad sin la grandísima Sam –Se burló. – ¿Tal vez tu nueva novia pueda hacer el viaje contigo? Es un largo camino para ir solo.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? –Pregunté con el ceño fruncido. Sam y yo hemos planeado ir juntos a Boston para la universidad, y creí que eso seguía en pie. En realidad, no es cierto. Estaba deseando que siguiera en pie, pero temía acercarme a ella porque a) no me hablará, y b) si saco a colación el tema, podría decirme que está cancelado. ―Oh, no. –Dije con firmeza.―Por supuesto que vamos a ir.

― ¿Enserio? –Sus cejas se arquearon rápidamente por la sorpresa. ― ¿Sam está de acuerdo?

―No he hablado con ella. Pero vamos a ir. –Dije con determinación. Me di cuenta de lo mucho que deseo hacer este viaje. Tal vez podría ser mi última oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Sam. Y como ya está planeado, no se verá tan sospechoso si aún lo hacemos.

―Freddie, no creo que sea la mejor idea. –Murmuró burlona. ―Sam ya ha pasado por mucho con lo del rompimiento y…

―Vamos a ir. –La miré fijamente. –Tú le dirás que vaya. Y si no lo hace, entonces le diré a tu madre que has perdido la Beca en el colegio privado. Y que en realidad no estás de vacaciones, si no que te expulsaron por andarte enredando en las sabanas de varios de tus compañeros y profesores. Que desilusión para la Sra. Puckett. Ahora puedes ver que no hay manera en que te puedas compara con Sam, ella es lejos mucho mejor que tú. –Dejé de hablar y vi el pánico atravesar su rostro. Además ahora que Sam y yo rompimos, no tiene ningún poder sobre mí. Yo podría contarle todo a ella si quisiera… pero no quiero. No puedo… Melanie se quedó sin palabras y yo la miré despreciativamente, sonreí para mí mismo. ¡Ey! sí podía intervenir en el riguroso sistema de seguridad y calificaciones de Ridgway, fácilmente, podía descubrir por qué Melanie aún seguía de vacaciones a mitad de semestre.

La miré con diversión antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia mi coche.

* * *

_**El Viaje – Sam**_

Nunca había estado tan enojada en mi vida. Mi corazón está bombeando a tres millones de pulsaciones por segundo, y estoy consumida por la ira… Odio a mi hermana, odio a Freddie, hasta me odio a mí misma, ya que Carly me advirtió que volver con él era mala idea. Yo sabía que él era mala idea. Y lo hice de todos modos… ¡Rayos!

Saqué mi pearphone para borrar los antecedentes de la pantalla que dice que tengo dieciocho llamadas perdidas. La mayoría de ellas son de Melanie, a quien colgué el teléfono cuando me dijo que se había acostado con Freddie cuando aún era mi novio, bueno, también me dijo otras cosas, pero eso fue lo que desató mi furia.

"Tengo algo que confesarte, Sam." Ella había dicho, y yo me senté en el banco, pensando que tal vez me iba a decir que algo malo pasó en casa o Pam se fugó con uno de sus novios a las vegas o algo así… Tenía "ese" tono en su voz, el tono que las personas utilizan cuando saben que tienen que decir algo malo y lo están temiendo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Dije, con mi corazón en el estómago y el estómago en la garganta.

"Freddie te está engañando." Había dicho, y por un breve segundo, pensé que Melanie se había enterado de lo que Freddie había hecho para que yo lograra entrar a la universidad, y me llamaba para advertirme, creyendo que yo no sabía nada.

"¿Engañando?" Le pregunté.

"Sí. Pero no sólo él… Yo también lo siento Sam." Dijo confundiéndome por completo. "Fue inevitable, no lo pudimos detener…" Su voz tembló antes de continuar. "Freddie y yo nos acostamos, tuvimos sexo. No una, sino que muchas veces" –Susurró con rapidez.

No podía creer la manera en la que lo estaba diciendo, casi parecía una broma. Ella estaba usando palabras tan… "Engañar" "Sexo". Pero sonaba sincera. Era Melanie, mi hermana, la buena chica quién decía eso…

"De acuerdo." Dije, sin saber lo que tenía que hacer con esta información.

"Siento mucho decirte esto ahora." Dijo llorando.

"¿Por qué me lo estás diciendo ahora?" Le pregunté, procesando sus palabras.

"Freddie dijo que te lo diría. Pero yo soy tu hermana, yo debía decirlo" Dijo. "Y yo sabía que tenías que escucharlo de mí." Mi corazón se detuvo en mi pecho.

"¿Te acostaste con mi novio?" Pregunté reaccionando, intentando pensar en qué momento Freddie se terminó acostando con mi hermana.

¿Cómo se había sucedido eso?

_Pero entonces recordé..._  
_Freddie nunca dijo que me amaba. Me rechazó. Yo quería hacer el amor y él me rechazó. Y su mirada delataba culpabilidad cada vez que yo hablaba de sinceridad._

"Todo empezó después que modificamos tus calificaciones" Dijo Melanie. "Estábamos tan felices de haber logrado que tu ingresaras a la universidad y bueno, no sé cómo terminamos celebrando en la cama…" Ella relataba con tranquilidad…

"¿Me estás diciendo que tú y Freddie se confabularon para engañar al director Franklin, infiltrase en el sistema de calificaciones de la escuela para que yo pueda ir a la universidad y terminaron teniendo sexo?" Me sorprendí de mis palabras.

_Freddie, Melanie, engaño, sexo. Ellos dos teniendo sexo, engañándome._

"Sí" Melanie me dijo, suspirando.

Lagrimas se derramaron por mis mejillas.

"Eres una maldita perra Melanie. –Susurré. –Debes agradecer que estás a muchos kilómetros de distancia que me impiden asesinarte" Y entonces yo colgué el teléfono.

¿He mencionado que estoy enojada? Estoy enojada con mi hermana, por pensar que ella jamás sería capaz de lastimarme intencionalmente. Porque era obvio que esto era apropósito… Estoy enojada porque siempre pensé que ella era una buena chica, así como Carly. Estoy enojada porque ella había estado involucrada en todo este asunto de la universidad. Estoy enojada porque se convirtió en la zorra de Freddie. Pero, sobre todo, estoy enojada con Freddie. Estoy enojada porque me engaño con mi hermana. Enojada porque él jamás se debió involucrar con Melanie bajo ningún aspecto. Enojada porque él no fue honesto conmigo… Y no me refiero al asunto de la Universidad. Estoy enojada porque él negó tajantemente haberse acostado con Melanie y otras cosas que me confundieron.

Ahora no sé en qué creer… Melanie me mintió, Freddie me mintió.

Pero hay tantas cosas que le dan sentido a todo lo que Melanie me dijo. Y Freddie sonaba tan desesperadamente sincero… _"…Ella casi me violo…"_ Sonaba tan estúpido, pero él parecía desesperado porque yo creyera eso.

Además, me sentía desilusionada, siempre pensé que algún día cuando me graduara, debía agradecerle a Freddie por su primer acto vandálico en la vida, en favor de mi futuro. Pensé que todo eso de vulnerar la seguridad del sistema informático de la escuela, había sido idea de él…

_¿Qué cómo lo supe?_

El idiota me lo confesó dormido durante el viaje a Los Angeles. Al principio me enoje muchísimo, pero después pensé que yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Habría hecho todo lo que hubiese estado a mi alcance para que él lograra sus sueños.

Jamás pensé que Melanie también estaba metida en ese asunto… Lo que en un momento me pareció un gesto tierno y lleno de amor, ahora me parecía horrible…

Tomé una ducha y me puse mi pijama. Y pasé las próximas siete horas en mi habitación de hotel, mirando Dingo Channel.

A las cuatro de la mañana, llamé a Freddie.

– ¿Hola? –Dijo sonando despierto. Oí el sonido de la TV en segundo plano, así que sé que no está quedándose a dormir en su coche. Traté de pensar en el peor lugar posible donde hubiera un televisor. ¿La cárcel? ¿El sótano de un asesino en serie? Por dentro deseaba que él estuviese allí.

–Oh, hola. –Dije como si fuera perfectamente normal para mí estar llamándolo a las cuatro de la mañana.

– He estado tratando de llamarte. –Dijo.

Acabo de encender mi teléfono, y como él lo está diciendo, oigo los pitidos de notificación de mis llamadas perdidas en el oído. Cincuenta y seis llamadas pérdidas de Freddie. Diez de mi Pam. Seis de Carly.

Ninguna de Jack. ¡Qué idiota! Aunque no estoy segura de lo que es peor. Ninguna llamada en absoluto, o llamar cincuenta y seis veces.

–No escuché el teléfono. –Dije con tono desinteresado.

–Sam ¿dónde estás? Déjame ir a buscarte. Tenemos que hablar sobre esto.

–No voy a decírtelo, y no necesitamos hablar de esto. –Dije fríamente. –Estaba llamando para asegurarme de que aún planeas conducir el resto del camino a la escuela conmigo mañana.

_He pensado en esto un poco, y he decidido que tengo dos opciones:_  
_1. Ir a la escuela con Freddie, y una vez ahí, seguir el plan anterior de hacer caso omiso de él y conocer fabulosos chicos universitarios. _  
_2. No decirle a Freddie donde estoy, y volver a Seattle a matar a Melanie. Lo que implicaría pedirle dinero prestado a Jack, para un boleto de avión._

–Sam detente. –Dijo Freddie. –Ahora dime dónde estás, iré a buscarte, y podremos hablar. No quiero que hagas locuras.

–No estoy actuando como una loca. -Refunfuñe pensando que lo soy totalmente. Aunque supongo que todo es relativo. Enterarse de que tu hermana se acostó con tu ex-novio, cuando aún era tu novio y que para deshacerse de ti tu novia se inventa una novia en internet es bastante traumático. Así que llamar a alguien a las cuatro de la mañana, probablemente no es la peor cosa que podría estar haciendo para tratar con ello. ―Y, además. –Dije. – ¿Por qué habríamos de empezar a conducir a las cuatro de la mañana? Todavía podemos llegar a tiempo… Llamé – dije suspirando –para asegurarme de que todavía me vas a llevar a la escuela mañana.

– ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo? –Preguntó.

–No sé –Murmuré. –Porque han habido algunos acontecimientos raros hoy, y así que pensé que si habías decidido sacarme de este viaje, convendría que tú me lo hicieras saber, para que yo pueda hacer arreglos.

–No te estoy sacando del viaje. –Suspiró. –De hecho, me gustaría volver al viaje en este momento. Así que dime dónde estás y podré recogerte, y nos pondremos en camino.

―No. Estoy cansada. Teníamos programado salir hasta las ocho. Y sólo son las cuatro. Así que tenemos cuatro horas más de sueño.

– Pero no estamos durmiendo. –Señala.

―Bueno, yo lo estaré, si me dejaras apagar el teléfono. –Lo que obviamente es una mentira.

―Muy bien. –Dijo él.

―Bien.

– ¡Espera! –Dijo él.

– ¿Y ahora qué?

– ¿Sam?

Yo no dije nada.

– ¿Estás ahí? –Preguntó nervioso.

–Sí, estoy aquí. –Murmuré cansada. – ¿Qué quieres?

–Te amo. –Y entonces la llamada termino.

* * *

_**No sé a ustedes, pero a mi me encanto este capitulo... Además parecía como si nunca lo fuese a terminar... Uff, definitivamente agotador.**_

_**Sé que me había comprometido a actualizar los lunes, pero me pasé todo el fin de semana flojeando y el domingo casi a medianoche recordé que tenía un trabajo super importante, y no paré hasta hoy.. Así que no tuve tiempo para entrar a FF... Igual lo siento.**_

_**Gracias por sus rewievs, en serio me inspiran a seguir... Entonces, les gusto este capitulo? Era lo que esperaba o definitivamente estuvo horrible?**_

_**Sé que me querrán asesinar, por que Sam durante todo este tiempo supo lo que Freddie hizo para que ella ingrese a la universidad... Culpable! Lo sé... estoy dispuesta a que me amenacen de muerte...**_

_**Soy tan mala! Que va pasar ahora?**_

_**Ustedes no lo saben... Pero yo sí!**_

_**Wuajajajajajajaja (risa malvada xD)**_

_**Nos leemos!**_

_**Militha93**_


	29. El Viaje – FreddieSam

_Hola! Se acuerdan de mí? Si soy Yo, la desaparecida que ya decidió volver..._

* * *

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo soy una pobre chica que solo puede Soñar..._**

* * *

**El Viaje –Freddie**

_Día tres, 7:56 a.m._

―Amigo, lo siento. Todo es mi culpa. –Dijo Gibby.

―No es tu culpa, en verdad. –Le dije suspirando. ―Es la mía. Yo creé esta situación, así que no puedo estar enojado contigo cuando tengo que lidiar con las consecuencias.

Estaba en mi habitación de hotel, hablando por teléfono con Gibby, y terminé de relatarle los sucesos de la noche.

―Bueno, mira el lado positivo. –Dijo él. ―Al menos ahora no tienes que preocuparte de que lo descubra. Ella ya lo sabe.

―Sí, eso hace que me sienta mucho mejor. –Le dije sarcásticamente, mirando alrededor de la habitación para asegurarme de que no se me haya olvidado de nada. Se supone que Sam y yo estaríamos de regreso al viaje en unos instantes. Aunque no me ha llamado desde las cuatro de la madrugada, así que quién sabe.

―Sólo quiero decir que tal vez ahora puedas hacer las cosas bien. –Se explicó Gibby.

― ¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunté, sentándome en la cama.

Para empeorar las cosas, tengo una horrible jaqueca y fui forzado a comprar un paquete de viaje de aspirinas en la recepción, lo que me costó cinco dólares. Y sólo son dos píldoras.

―Quiero decir que ahora no tienes nada que perder. Puedes tratar de recuperarla sin preocuparte por su hermana y toda esa basura. Pueden discutir seriamente lo que está pasando…

―Sí. –Suspiré. ―Quizás. Pero anoche estaba bastante enfurecida. –Sonó una llamada en espera. ―Es ella. –Le dije a Gibby.

―Buena suerte. –Se despidió Gibby.

Pulsé la tecla para tomar la siguiente llamada.

― ¿Vas a decirme dónde estás? –Pregunté. Abrí el paquete de aspirinas y entré al baño para llenar un vaso con agua. Me siento como si tuviera resaca, incluso aunque no la tenga.

― ¿Vendrás a buscarme inmediatamente? –Pregunta toda mandona.

―Sí, Sam, iré inmediatamente. –Le dije suspirando. Es difícil sostener el vaso de agua, la aspirina y mi pearphone en este baño tan pequeño. ― ¿Ahora puedes decirme dónde estás?

―Déjame oír que realmente estás saliendo. No voy a decirte dónde estoy hasta que realmente salgas.

― ¿Cómo rayos se supone que sepas cuando estoy saliendo? –Le pregunté, y entonces se me cayó una de las aspirinas en el lavabo. ―Mierda. –Gruñí, mientas mi aspirina se perdía por el desagüe.

― ¿Qué está pasando? –Preguntó Sam.

―Nada. –Dije rápidamente. ― ¿Me dirás dónde estás?

―Quiero escucharte salir.

―Otra vez, ¿cómo puedes escucharme salir? –Definitivamente necesito esa aspirina si se va a comportar así todo el día.

―Quiero escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de ti.

Cerré la puerta del baño de un portazo.

―Ahí tienes. Ahora dime.

― ¿Cómo sé si eso no fue sólo la puerta del baño? –Preguntó desconfiada.

―No lo sabes. Pero tú fuiste quien salió con el criterio de cómo saber si realmente estaba saliendo, así que no te enojes si tu método no es infalible. –Murmuré enfadado. Abro el agua y me tomé la aspirina que me quedaba, pensando que al menos una es mejor que nada.

― ¡Puedo escuchar el agua corriendo! –Se quejó Sam. ― ¡Increíble! Aunque no puedo decir que esté sorprendida, porque ya has demostrado ser una persona poco confiable.

―Está bien. Sólo tomaba una aspirina. Ahora estoy realmente saliendo, así que dime dónde estás.

―Estoy en el Motel Bellevue. Está…

―Sé dónde está. –La interrumpí, suspirando. Estábamos en el mismo maldito motel. Todo este tiempo, estuvimos en el mismo edificio. ―Nos encontramos afuera en dos minutos.

* * *

**El Viaje – Sam**

_Día Tres, 11:13 a.m._

No puedo creer que estuviera en el mismo hotel que yo. No puedo creer que me dijera que me amaba. No puedo creer que siga en este viaje.

Estamos en el coche de Freddie, en la carretera, y no hemos hablado por tres horas. El ambiente en el coche no es exactamente malo. Es casi un alivio, como un manojo de tensión que ha sido liberado, y ahora sólo podemos conducir.

―Tengo que ir al baño. –Anuncié.

―Está bien.

Media hora después, entramos en una parada de descanso. Estoy empezando a odiar las paradas de descanso. Siento como si hubiera pasado la mitad de mi vida en una parada de descanso. O en un baño de una parada de descanso.

Cuando estaba terminando de lavarme las manos mi pearphone sonó. Carly.

―Hola Carla… -Saludé sin ganas.

―Sam, Gibby me acaba de contar lo que pasó. Lo siento tanto, tanto. ¿Estás bien?

―Estoy bien… –Dije suspirando. Me miré en el espejo, mis ojos están un poco hinchados y mi cabello está un poco enredado, pero por otro lado, no luzco como alguien cuyo mundo se cae a pedazos.

― ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

―Estoy segura de que lo haré, en algún momento. Pero ahora mismo, sólo quiero terminar con este viaje y alejarme de Freddie. Estoy tan furiosa, Carls.

―Sí. Entiendo, pero es que… ―su voz se desvanece.

― ¿Pero es qué? –Pregunté. ―Ni siquiera me digas que estás de su lado. –Murmuré enfadándome de nuevo.

―No, no estoy de su lado. –Aseguró Carly rápidamente.―Sólo estoy diciendo que tienes que recordar que las cosas no siempre son completamente blancas y negras, Sam.

―Sí, bueno, es blanco y negro que él me mintió. –Me quejé. Saqué un cepillo de mi bolso y empecé a ordenar mi cabello. Ahora que estoy soltera de nuevo, necesito verme sexy. Muy sexy, así todos los chicos de la universidad van a quererme.

― ¿Sabías que él es quien insistió en que ustedes siguieran en este viaje? –Me preguntó Carly.

Dejé de peinarme.

― ¿Él lo hizo?

―Sí. Tu madre y Melanie no querían que fueras. Pero Freddie obligó a Melanie a convencer a tu madre.

― ¿Cómo sabes eso? –Pregunté suavemente.

―Gibby me contó.

― ¿Pero por qué Freddie hizo eso?

―Porque él quería pasar tiempo contigo. –Creo que me quedé sin voz. ―Escucha –dijo Carly, ―no estoy diciendo que lo que él hizo está bien. Sólo estoy diciendo que no les des la espalda a las cosas sólo porque estás herida. Intenta por lo menos pensar desde su posición.

No entendía nada… ¿Cómo Freddie había obligado a Melanie a convencer a Pam? ¿Por qué Melanie le hizo caso? Había un millón de preguntas en mi cabeza y me estaba esforzando en ignorarlas, por qué ya no quería saber nada más. Toda relación con Freddie había llegado a su final, ni siquiera podíamos ser amigos, yo jamás lo podría mirar como amigo, él me había herido tanto que tampoco me sentía capaz de perdonar… Y aunque tampoco sabía exactamente hasta qué punto Freddie y Melanie estaban involucrados, era claro que entre ellos había algo. Y eso me dolía aún más. No sabía que creer, ni en quién creer… Por lo tanto no podía fiarme de Freddie, diciendo que me amaba.

Cuando salí del baño, casi choqué con Freddie, que estaba de pie contra la máquina de bebidas.

―Sam –dijo tomando mi mano. Yo retrocedí inmediatamente, su tacto quemaba, me sentía tambalear... no era normal. No era seguro ―Quiero hablar sobre de esto.

―No hablaremos acerca de nada –dije caminando hacia la salida. ―Hemos hablado suficiente de ello.

―No hemos hablado de ello en absoluto. –Dijo siguiéndome.

―Y eso es suficiente. –Y lo es. No quiero hablar sobre esto.

Mi perphone comienza a sonar, de nuevo, y compruebo el identificador de llamadas. Es Melanie.

―Ignórala, -dijo Freddie. Estábamos en el estacionamiento, parados cerca de su coche. Lo miré confusa. ―Ignórala, –dijo de nuevo.

―Se supone que debo ignorarla ¿pero esperas que hable contigo? –Dije, cruzando mis brazos.

―Sí. –Respondió él.

Eso no tiene sentido. Uno de ellos es tan malo como el otro.

― ¿Por qué?

―Porque ella es tu hermana, y ella siempre va a estar en tu vida, quieras o no, así que puede esperar. –Dijo con convicción. ―Pero si tú y yo no solucionamos esto ahora, quizá más tarde nada se podrá reparar y sabes que eso significa que de algún modo u otro terminará sacándome de tu vida definitivamente.

―Ahora mismo no se puede reparar. –Dije, sintiendo que empiezo a romperme. Esto es por qué no quería hablar de ello. Porque no quiero tener que solucionar esto ahora mismo. No quiero llorar. No quiero molestarme. Estoy disfrutando de la muy adormecedora, muy cómoda, muy evasiva sensación que estoy teniendo ahora.

―Se puede. –Aseguró él. –Sam, te amo.

―No digas cosas como esa. –Dije, dando la vuelta e intentando abrir la puerta de su coche. Pero está bloqueada. ―No es justo.

― ¿Qué no lo es? –Dijo estudiándome. ― ¿Qué no es justo? ¿Decirte cómo me siento?

― Ábreme la puerta ñoño. –Dije determinada a no ponerme a llorar.

― No. Quiero hablar de esto.

No dije nada, porque sé que si lo hago, comenzaré a llorar. Y no quiero darle la satisfacción de verme llorar. Nos quedamos de pie ahí por un minuto, yo, en frente de la puerta del pasajero de su coche, mi espalda hacia él, él, de pie detrás de mí, cogiendo las llaves. Finalmente, abrió la puerta.

―Gracias. –Dije lanzándome dentro del coche. Sólo doce horas más y entonces este viaje terminará.

Reposé mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, y recé para poder quedarme dormida.

* * *

**Awww... un capitulo de transición. Que por lo demás me costo mucho escribir!**

Ustedes seguramente se preguntarán donde estaba, pues les diré que mi vida no ha sido nada fácil desde el último capitulo tan revelador. Primero por que amé como quedó ese capitulo, pero luego que lo subí y lo leí en FF quedé como: _¡Mierda! Ahora que se supone que debo escribir, sin estropear la calidad de esto? Por qué revelé tantas cosas de golpe? Que hago ahora?_

Y luego, estaba en la universidad haciendo un millón de cosas a la vez, tuve que viajar por unos día para seguir trabajando como loca. Luego mi gatito se perdió y me dio mucha tristeza, por que yo amo a mis mascotas y aún siento ese vacio. Luego me vinieron unos dolores de cabeza horribles, que casi no toleraba la luz del día, así que mucho menos podía estar frente a la tele o la pantalla de mi laptop escribiendo. Mi sabia madre me obligo ir a medico y el Doc me dijo_: Chiquilla, debes tomar aire, dejar de pensar tanto y descansar. Estás pasando una crisis de estres..._ Y Así fue como terminé tomando unas pastillas que me dejaban totalmente desorientada (ni siquiera me acuerdo mucho de esos días ni como fue que pasaron) Y me hacian dormir una gran cantidad de horas. Y me prohibieron acercarme a la tecnología. Si no hubiese estado la mayor parte del tiempo sedada, les juró que hubiese sufrido mucho pasé como dos semana fuera de internet..

Y hace algunos días los dolores ya se fueron, y antes de que me obligen volver a la universidad, escribí este capitulo.

No sé si es realmente lo ideal, para un capitulo como el anterior, pero es lo que salió. Espero lo disfruten. Intentaré retomar el ritmo anterior.

Nos leemos muy pronto!

Oh! Y un millón de Gracias por sus Reviews! Ya superamos los 100! Enserio los adoro! Tambien gracias por agregar la historia a sus favoritos y seguirla, a los que la leyeron de un tirón, no saben cuánto me emociona. Y la sugerencia musical me encantó! Gracias** green aura**!

El próximo capitulo será en agradecimiento a eso.


	30. El Viaje – Freddie X

_Advertencia: Esto será raro e intenso._

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes no me pertenece. Sólo soy una pobre chica que sólo puede soñar...**_

* * *

**El viaje – Freddie**

_Día Tres, 7:45 p.m._

Sam no me dijo una palabra por el resto del viaje. Condujimos casi recto a través de Boston, sólo deteniéndonos para ir al baño y para coger aperitivos en una gasolinera. Por las últimas seis horas o más, ella ha dormido, probablemente porque no lo hizo anoche. Ni yo lo hice, aunque parezca loco, no me siento cansado.

―Sam. –La llamé cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de la universidad, finalmente. ―Estamos aquí.

Ella murmuró algo ilegible y continuó durmiendo. Se veía tan linda, un dorado mechón reposaba sobre su mejilla izquierda, y su rostro reflejaba paz. Suspiré, no podía imaginar mi vida sin Sam ¿Cómo sería un día sin sus burlas o amenazas? ¿Tranquilo? No estoy seguro… Acomodé su cabello tras su oreja, ella sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, justamente cuando pensaba que no podía ser más hermosa, ella sonríe así…

Definitivamente yo estaba mal… ¿Cómo terminé tan enamorado de Sam? ¿Cómo es que terminó pasando todo esto? ¿Por qué siento como si la fuera a perder inevitablemente? Me estaba empezando a desesperar.

Me acerqué lentamente y besé su frente. Ella no pareció reaccionar en absoluto, contuve la respiración, ya no había vuelta atrás y definitivamente no me importaba morir en el intento. Alcé con suavidad la barbilla de Sam en mi dirección, mis labios rozaron suavemente los suyos, entonces con decisión tomé su labio inferior con mi boca, y me sorprendí cuando ella empezó a corresponder el beso. Estaba perdido, en la vida había sentido tantas cosas a la vez, Sam se aferró con sus manos a mi cuello. Y el miedo se apoderó de mí. Sam había despertado y ahora me iba a matar por aprovecharme de ella mientras dormía. Y contrario a todo lo que había pensado, sus me sujetaron antes de que me apartara y me continuó besando con más fuerza que antes y era como una explosión, como juntar fuego con gasolina, la pasión iba en aumento e iba traspasando cada fibra de mi ser. Estaba mirando fuegos artificiales y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento descenderían ángeles para llevarme al cielo, porque estaba a segundos de morir por combustión instantánea. Entonces Sam se apartó abruptamente.

Me miró conmocionada como si no pudiera creer lo que había ocurrido. Mis pulmones buscaban con desesperación oxígeno, mientras intentaba pensar en algo que me enfriara un poco, tuve que acomodarme en mi asiento para ocultar toda evidencia de mi excitación. El aire del coche estaba cargado de electricidad. Sam miró a su alrededor y luego su rostro se endureció.

― Llegamos. –Murmuró recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente.

Hay una multitud de gente arremolinándose alrededor, padres, estudiantes, todos intentando encontrar sus habitaciones. ¡Dios! Se ve como la maldita Gran Estación Central. Me imaginé que llegar aquí tan tarde nos libraría de esta locura, pero aparentemente no.

―Sí. –Dije inseguro. ―Sam, escucha, yo no…

―Freddie –dijo sosteniendo su mano en alto. ―No puedo tratar con esto ahora mismo.

―Pero si no lo hacemos…

Abrió la puerta del coche y bajó de un salto. Después de un segundo, abrí la parte trasera de mi coche, y luego la seguí alrededor de ésta.

Una alegre pelirroja sosteniendo un portapapeles y usando una sudadera polo granate se desprende de la multitud antes que tengamos oportunidad de empezar a descargar cualquier cosa.

― ¡Hola! Soy Molly, parte de tu comité de orientación y bienvenida. ¿Necesitas ayuda buscando tu dormitorio?

―No, gracias. –Dijo Sam. ―Sé dónde está mi dormitorio.

El rostro de Molly se turbo, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Se volvió hacia mí. ― ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? –Me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante.

―No, gracias. Estoy bien. –Empecé a bajar el equipaje de Sam, enviándole a Molly un silencioso mensaje para que se aleje. Quiero tener la oportunidad de hablar con Sam antes de que vayamos por caminos separados, y Molly jode el plan.

―Bueno… Aquí están sus paquetes de bienvenida, mapas, etc. –Nos entregó a cada uno un gran paquete de papeles. Sam y yo los tomamos obedientemente ― ¿Tienen alguna pregunta? –Nos preguntó a ambos, pero al parecer sólo le interesaba mi respuesta.

―No. –Respondimos Sam y yo al mismo tiempo.

―Entonces déjenme explicarles un pequeño trocito acerca de cómo funciona nuestro plan de alimentación. No tienen que preocuparse acerca de esta noche, por supuesto, porque…

―Escucha. Dijimos que no queremos oír nada de esto. –Dijo Sam bruscamente. Estaba enfadada.

―Um, Molly, escucha. –Dije interviniendo antes de que las cosas salgan de control. No puedo tener a Sam peleando con alguna chica en un estacionamiento. ―Tuvimos un viaje muy largo, ambos estamos cansados y de mal humor. Y sólo queremos llegar a nuestros dormitorios. Así que, gracias, realmente, por toda tu ayuda, pero te buscaremos si necesitamos algo.

―Está bien. –Dijo Molly, aún sonando insegura. Abrió su boca como si fuera a decir algo más, echándole un vistazo a Sam, y entonces cambió de opinión. Me dio una última mirada y sonrió con disimulo. Se giró y despareció de nuevo entre la multitud.

―Gracias Freddie, por salvarme de esa aterradora chica de orientación. –Recité imitando su voz.

–Aún puedes alcanzarla. Corre tras ella, es obvio que tú le gustas. –Murmuró mientras se giraba y continuaba descargando sus cosas.

― ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunté confundido.

― Eres un verdadero idiota. –Se quejó.

Decidí ignorar aquel último comentario ¿es que acaso estaba celosa?

Intenté entablar una conversación normal. Pero después de intentarlo un rato, decidí que puede que tal vez sea mejor mantener mi boca cerrada hasta que hayamos descargado todo.

Pasamos la siguiente media hora haciendo viajes de ida y vuelta a su dormitorio.

Me dí cuenta de que una vez que terminemos de descargar las cosas, me tendré que ir. Así que me tomé mi tiempo, pero finalmente, todo ya estaba en la habitación de Sam.

―Gracias. –Dijo de pie en la entrada de su habitación, y yo estaba en el pasillo. Comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

―Sam ¿hablaremos acerca de esto? –Pregunté, poniendo mi mano en la puerta, así ella no podrá cerrarla. Bueno, puede cerrarla. Sólo que no sin romper mi mano. Hmm. Pensándolo bien, dejé caer mi mano.

―No. No lo haremos. –Respondió tajante.

―Entiendo que estés furiosa. Pero quiero hablar sobre esto, hacerte entender.

―Ya lo entiendo. –Dijo simplemente. –Por un engaño tuyo estoy aquí, ingresé a la Universidad gracias a ti. Siento no sentirme tan agradecida, pero aún estoy aquí y espero que eso basté para ti. También entiendo que te acostaste con mi hermana, quizá porque razón. No estoy segura de haber sido engañada, dado que mi hermana es idéntica a mí, no sé si ella se aprovechó o lo hiciste a conciencia y no me interesa saber. –Se encogió de hombros.

―Yo jamás podría haberme acostado con Melanie. Ni siquiera soporto su presencia, la detesto, la odio. –Dije poniéndome un poco frenético. ―Reconozco que la besé, pero pensaba que eras tú. Nunca creí que Melanie fuese real, pero aun así sabía que algo extraño ocurría. Mientras la besaba…

-Oh, no quiero saber nada de eso… -Me interrumpió ella.

― Pero debes saber esto. –Grité sin darle posibilidad de interrumpirme otra vez. –Cuando la besé no sentí nada de lo que tú me provocas, mi corazón no se aceleró, mi piel no se erizó, mis labios no ardían, ni sentía esa desesperación y felicidad mezclada que sólo tú me provocas. Mis pensamientos no se revolvieron en mi cabeza, el mundo no se paralizó, ni las cosas a mi alrededor dejaron de existir. Todo eso siento yo cuando puedo besarte, eso y multiplicado por mil, sentí cuando te besé en el coche hace un rato… -Respiré pesadamente, ante la atónita mirada de Sam. –Y aunque Melanie dice que me acosté con ella, eso es imposible, mi cuerpo no estaba reaccionando apropiadamente para eso, no la aparté porque pensaba que eras tú y no quería herir tus sentimientos. Y aunque hubiese sabido de tu hermana gemela ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que se me iba a tirar encima en cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

― Ya basta Freddie. –Ordenó Sam, sin fuerzas.

― Entiéndelo Sam. Yo te amo, quería gritarlo en la playa aquella vez. Pero no me sentí capaz, yo te estaba mintiendo. Cuando Melanie , no se cómo, se enteró de lo que hice para que entres a la universidad me empezó a chantajear, no me dejó decirte lo que había ocurrido, del beso y todo eso. Sam lo siento, perdóname, no sé cómo hacerte entender que lamento mucho todo lo que paso con Melanie.

― Ey, pero no sólo está lo de Melanie. –Dijo Sam con ira contenida. –También está este engaño –se indicó a sí misma. –Yo no debería estar aquí.

― No te voy a pedir perdón por eso. –Dije mirándola a los ojos. –No lo lamento en absoluto y lo volvería hacer un millón de veces. Tú mereces estar aquí, nadie mejora sus notas de un momento a otro como tú lo hiciste. ¿Por qué crees que el director Franklin estaba tan dispuesto a ayudarte y a dar la cara por ti? –Sam se encogió de hombros. –Porque se dio cuenta del enorme potencial Sam. Si te hubieses propuesto antes entrar a la universidad, no habría tenido necesidad de intervenir en nada. Lo habrías logrado sin mayor problema. Eres brillante, pero pareces no darte cuenta de eso.

Sam agachó la mirada, mientras sus puños se cerraban con fuerza a sus costados. No dijo nada… Pero yo no estaba dispuesto a tentar más mi suerte, decidí que era momento de emprender la retirada, no podía seguir presionándola, al menos había logrado que escuchará gran parte de la verdad y eso me aliviaba.

―Necesitas tomar un respiro, creo. Toma un descanso de mí y del viaje. Estás cansada. –Entonces me di cuenta que una vez deje esta habitación, no tendré nada que esperar.

No viajar con Sam.  
No verla cada día en clases o en casa de Carly. Se terminó.  
Estamos en la universidad ahora.

―Vamos a desayunar mañana. –Le sonreí.

―Freddie. Por favor, déjalo.

Y entonces cerró la puerta.

* * *

Sip, no se de donde salió todo esto... Pero este es el final de "El Viaje".

En mi cabeza todo era más dramático, pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo le saqué un montón de cosas y le agregué otro montón de puras cursilerias. Al final este capitulo, nos deja en lo mismo, con la diferencia que Sam ahora sabe una gran parte de la versión de Freddie en todo esto.

Y que pasará a continuación?... Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo.

Esto terminará en Seddie o no?

Gracias por los Reviews y la sugerencia musical de la semana...

_**Militha93**_


	31. Después- SamFreddie

_Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí estoy!_

* * *

_**iCarly y ninguno de su personajes me pertence. Sólo soy una pobre chica que solo puede Soñar...**_

* * *

**Después – Sam/ Freddie**

**Sam**

_Un Día Después del Viaje, 9:03 a.m._

Primer día de universidad y está nublado y gris, lo que no es un buen augurio.

Primero, tenía dieciocho nuevos mensajes esperándome en mi buzón de voz cuando desperté esta mañana.

Carly: _Estoy preocupada por ti, llámame cuando estés lista._  
Pam: _Niña, quiero que me llames cuando escuches esto._  
Melanie: _Llámame, necesitamos hablar de esto._  
Jack: _Fue algo rara la forma en que te fuiste, así como así, Sam, y estoy furioso y preocupado._  
Fredbobo: _Sam, por favor llámame, te amo._

Los borré todos, entonces me di cuenta de que era un plan horrible, porque todo lo que hice fue limpiar mi correo de voz y dejarlo disponible para recibir nuevos mensajes.

Segundo, mi compañera de cuarto no ha llegado todavía, así que tuve que soportar caminar al desayuno sola. Todo el camino, vi que había grupos de dos, tres, cinco, ocho. Parecía como si todos tuvieran amigos, excepto yo. Lo que ya era suficientemente malo. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, me doy cuenta de que no conozco a nadie. Ni una sola persona. Bueno, excepto Freddie, pero realmente espero no enfrentarme a él hoy. O nunca más. En mi vida.

Tomé un plato de la pila del final de la mesa del buffet y lo cargué con todo lo que pude, me imaginé que si no voy a hablar con nadie, entonces me voy a mantenerme a mí misma ocupada por comer. Mucho. Tomé un refresco y dirigí mi camino al final de una mesa vacía, pero antes de que alcanzara a tomar asiento fui detenida por un chico de camisa negra y un par de jeans.

―Uh-oh… –Dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. Parecía algo alterado…

― ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunté.

―Eso sólo que… –suspiró. ―Estás sentada a la mesa donde se supone que el comité de orientación debe sentarse.

― ¿Y qué? –lo miré ceñuda. Podría haber tomado mi plato y levantarme, pero el comedor ya estaba lleno ¿Dónde se supone que iba a comer? Además no me interesa lo que sea que haga el comité de orientación yo y mi comida íbamos a estar muy ocupados como para prestarles atención…

―Me temo que no es tan fácil –dijo el chico de orientación. Suspiró de nuevo y pasa sus dedos a través de su corto cabello rubio.

― ¿Qué no lo es? –Era fácil. Sólo debía dejarme comer y todo estaría bien.

―Es sólo que si tú te sientas a una mesa que se supone que no debes, durante orientación, es una infracción disciplinaria. –Comenza a hojear entre su portapapeles.

― ¿Qué quieres decir, una infracción disciplinaria? –Pregunté preocupada por primera vez. Esto es simplemente genial. Mi primer día de escuela -de hecho, ni siquiera es oficialmente la escuela, sólo orientación- y ya estoy en problemas y aún no he hecho nada ilegal, ni he golpeado a nadie. Me pregunto cuántas infracciones disciplinarias puedes obtener antes de que te expulsen. Y si esto va a estar en mi registro permanente. Creía que se suponía tenías más libertad en la universidad. Aparentemente no, si tu consigues problemas sólo por sentarte a la mesa equivocada. Espero que no revisen mis antecedentes penales…

― ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Preguntó el chico.

― ¿Eres un policía encubierto? –pregunté mientras lo examinaba con la mirada.

―No. –el chico sonrió levemente. – ¿Tienes problemas legales? ¿O debo agregar otra infracción por negarte a identificarte a un delegado de orientación? Sabes que tenemos la fotografía de todos los alumnos, igual puedo identificarte más tarde. –Me amenazó con una calma envidiable.

― Sam. –Suspire enfadada. ―Samantha Pucket.

―Soy Ben. –Dijo extendiendo su mano. ―Un placer conocerte. –Hizo un guiño.

―Espera… ¿Estoy realmente en problemas?

―No. –Dijo riendo. ―No estás en problemas.

― ¿Así que sólo estabas jugando conmigo? –Bien, mi calceta con mantequilla quedó en Seattle, ahora debía ir a comprar mantequilla y sacrificar otra calceta. Después buscaré a esta idiota y le enseñaré mi ira…

―Sí. Pero sólo porque quería saber tu nombre. –Sonrió, y ahora que no estoy preocupada por mis infracciones disciplinarias, me di cuenta por primera vez de lo lindo es. Alto, rubio, ojos verdes, y una linda sonrisa. Bien, la nueva calceta con mantequilla puede esperar.

― Ok... Así que ahora sabes mi nombre.

―Lo sé. –Sonrió. ―Y tú sabes el mío. –Se inclinó cerca de mí. ―Ahora, se supone que no tengo que hacer esto, pero ¿quieres desayunar conmigo? Normalmente no dejamos que los de primer año se sienten en la mesa de orientación, pero he tomado todo este tiempo hablando contigo, y ahora no quedan asientos.

Gesticula hacia el comedor lleno de gente.

―Seguro. Me sentaré contigo. –Sonreí.

* * *

**Freddie**

_Día uno, después del viaje, 9:23 a.m._

Sam está sentada con un chico. Algún tipo que está en el comité de orientación. ¿Qué tan vulgar es eso? coquetear con estudiantes de primer año cuando se está en el comité de orientación. Es como coquetear a los estudiantes cuando eres un maestro. Definitivamente no está bien.

― Ey –le dije a mi compañero de cuarto, un chico de Dallas llamado Robert. Robert es un tipo cool, uno de esos tipos que te pueden decir siempre lo que está pasando, lo que está en onda. Toso sobre diversión universitaria. – ¿Cuál es el trato esta noche?

–Va a estar enfermo. –Respondió Robert, tomando un pedazo de pan tostado y mojando en exceso en sus huevos revueltos. No había huevos revueltos en el buffet, pero Robert estafó a uno de los trabajadores del comedor para que le diera unos. –Todavía no hay alumnos del segundo ciclo en el campus, excepto por el comité de orientación, lo que significa que van a ser todos estudiantes de primer año. –Me sonrió con una mirada de complicidad. Fingí saber lo que quiere decir, incluso aunque en realidad no tengo ni idea…

Eché un vistazo a Sam, que ahora parece estar escribiendo su número de teléfono abajo en una servilleta para el chico.

– Define "enfermo" –Le dije a Robert, con mi mirada concentrada en Sam que ahora sonreía como una boba, mirando al idiota que jugaba con un papel en las manos.

–Toneladas de chicas, toneladas de alcohol. Es como el inicio oficial de las fiestas en la universidad. Y las chicas aquí –agregó, mirando a su alrededor en el comedor, –son jodidamente increíbles.

Tiene razón, también. Las muchachas aquí son impresionantes. Mucho más sexys que las que están en la escuela secundaria. Y hay mucho más de ellas para elegir. Quizá más de una de ellas sea la indicada para mí… Y aun así, tengo toda la libertad de explorar. Ya saben en la diversidad está el gusto.

Me alejé de la mesa por un segundo, saqué mi pearphone y marqué el número de Sam. Buzón de voz… ¡Genial!

―Sam… Hola. –Murmuré nervioso en el teléfono. Suspiré mirando a la rubia endemoniada de relucientes ojos azules que jugaba con los dedos del chico de la orientación que acababa de conocer. –Sólo quería decirte que he terminado. –Dije con voz ronca y decidida. –Ya se acabó, me rindo. Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que tú no tienes que preocuparte por ello. No voy a buscarte más, no te voy llamar nunca más. –Finalicé la llamada satisfecho y empecé a pensar en lo que iba a llevar a la fiesta.

* * *

– Las chicas. –Anunció Robert, abriendo la puerta. ―Adelante, pasen. –Introdujo a dos chicas al dormitorio.

Para una persona demente como Robert, definitivamente se maneja con las mujeres. Las dos son rubias platinadas con grandes emm… atributos. Una lleva una pequeña falda que nunca había visto, y la otra está usando un top que expone su vientre. Me di cuenta que en el último tiempo no he salido con otra chica que no sea Sam. Y ahora que Sam y yo terminamos, puedo ligar con una de estas chicas. Tal vez con ambas.

Sip. Definitivamente esta fiesta es prometedora. Siento que me empiezo a encender.

– Soy Freddie. –Me presenté.

–Chelsea. –Dijo una.

–Karen. –Dijo la otra. Nunca voy a ser capaz de distinguirlas.

Nos dirigimos a la fiesta, y Robert lo hace fácil para mí al adherirse a la más alta (Karen, creo), por lo que retrocedí y empecé a hablar con Chelsea. Estoy pensando que a pesar de la rareza de Robert, él y yo podríamos arreglárnosla muy bien.

Chelsea y yo hacemos la charla necesaria de camino a la fiesta. Me enteré que ella es de Boston, una gran educación elemental, y realmente, realmente le gustan las fiestas. Lo sé porque, dice:_ "¿Te gusta la fiesta?"_ Y yo digo: _"Sí, supongo",_ y ella dice:_ "Bueno, a mí realmente, realmente me gustan la fiestas."_

En el momento en que llegamos al gimnasio preparado para el evento, la fiesta está en pleno apogeo. Hay gente por todos lados, afuera, adentro, en el césped. Parece que todos los estudiantes de primer año están aquí.

Agarré dos vasos de cerveza de barril y me encaminé hacia Chelsea me está esperando en la puerta.

―Toma. –Le ofrecí su vaso.

– Gracias. –Ella se tomó todo de un trago. Whoa...

– Entonces ¿En qué dormitorio estás? –Le pregunté.

– Yo vivo fuera de la escuela. –Me dijo sonriendo. Mostrando el tirante de su sujetador. Rojo. Sexy.

–No me digas ¿Cómo lo lograste?

– Mis padres pagan por todo. Se sienten culpables de que nunca están cerca, por lo que para ellos representa una solución el tratar de darme todo lo que quiero.

– Eso suena genial…

Hablamos un poco más, y bebimos aún más, y media hora más tarde, tengo un zumbido bastante continuo. No puedo dejar de mirar el tirante del sujetador. Esta chica es muy sexy. Me pregunto si es porque ella es una chica universitaria. Pero eso realmente no tiene sentido, ya que hasta hace unos meses, ella no estaba en la universidad…

–Hey… -Dijo ella, apoyándose en mí. –Podríamos salir de aquí ahora, si lo deseas.

Sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros de la míos, y puedo sentir mi cuerpo responder. Ella huele a cerveza, perfume y algo sexy. ―Sí… –Suspiré aún más cerca de sus labios. – ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Podríamos ir a mi casa. –Murmuró jugueteando con el cuello de mi camisa.

– ¿Ir a tu casa? – _¿Y por qué no?_ Me pregunté. Ya era hora de empezar a disfrutar de los placeres de esta vida.

―Sí. Y ver películas. Tengo una pantalla plana y un montón de películas. –Ofreció con voz sexy.

Por alguna razón, parpadeé y vi la cara de Sam. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos Sam seguía ahí. Respiré profundamente rechazando la idea. Volví a parpadear y por fin desapareció. A la mierda Sam, pensé. Esta chica Chelsea es sexy, es caliente. La cosa con Sam ha terminado. Tomé otro sorbo de mi bebida, pensando que si puedo estar un poco más mareado, estaré bien.

–Eso suena bien, sólo déjame avisarle a Robert.

Caminé a través de la multitud, y finalmente encuentro a Robert de pie junto al barril, con su brazo alrededor de una morena. Estoy impresionado. Cualquier persona que llega a una fiesta y luego se engancha con una chica diferente a la que él trajo, tiene que manejarse muy bien con las mujeres.

–Me voy. Iré al apartamento de Chelsea.

–Genial. Bien, hermano. Te alcanzo más tarde.

Pero cuando me volteé de nuevo, vi a Sam en la esquina, hablando con ese chico con el que estaba en la orientación. Está apoyada contra la pared, y él se inclina para susurrarle algo al oído. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, con el pelo cayendo alrededor de su cara. De pronto sentí mi estómago como si estuviera en mi garganta, y luego alguien pasó frente a mí, bloqueando mi punto de vista.

– Oye. –Dijo Chelsea, agarrándome el brazo. ―Ahí estas. Me preguntaba qué era lo que te estaba tomando tanto tiempo. –Se inclinó hacia mí otra vez. – ¿Estás listo para irnos?

―Lo siento. Yo... no puedo ir contigo. –Le dije a Chelsea.

Y luego salí de la fiesta, a la calle, y volví a mi dormitorio.

* * *

_Oww... Lo sé soy una persona horrible..._

_Ustedes se preguntarán: A donde va esto?_

_Y yo les diré: No tengo idea... jajaja nah, mentira. Si sé. Pero no les contaré nada._

_Bien como pueden ver he empezado la parte final de está historia "Después", este es el capitulo 31 y para mi gusto ya son demasiados capítulos. Por lo demás no creo que me queden más de tres o cuatro capítulos, por que aún estoy trabajando en el final. Creo que finalizaré la historia con 35 capítulos, o tal vez menos... Se los confirmaré más adelante. Quiero finalizar esta historia antes de empezar con los examenes de final de semestre (aprox 2 semanas más)_

_Y mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estuve de viaje de estudios. Escribí un montón, pero escasamente tuve tiempo de conectarme a internet y actualizar capítulos. Además estuve leyendo otras cosas.. y haciendo otras cosas..._

_Agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews, y a quienes leen esta historia y son unos flojos que no comentan nada, no importa igual aprecio su interés por leer esto. Aunque me encantaría saber lo que piensan..._

_Un millón de gracias y nos leemos antes de lo que piensan! Si me dejan algunos reviews quizá me entusiasme más en actualizar cuanto antes. (Aw hace tanto tiempo que no pedía reviews) _


	32. Después- Sam

**_iCarly y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo soy una pobre chica que solo puede Soñar..._**

* * *

**Después – Sam**

_2 días después del viaje, 1:53 a.m._

Llegue a casa de mi primera fiesta universitaria para encontrarme con un mensaje de voz de Freddie en mi pearphone. Lo dejó a principios de esta mañana, pero dejé el teléfono en mi habitación todo el día, en un esfuerzo para no tener que lidiar con nadie. _"Ya se acabó, me rindo."_ Decía el mensaje_ "Ya no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, así que tú no tienes que preocuparte por ello. No voy a buscarte más, no te voy llamar nunca más."_

_Bien_, pensé. No tengo que preocuparme por ti. De hecho, estaba en una fiesta con Ben, el chico que conocí en orientación. El chico mayor que fue conmigo a comer pizza después. La cuestión es que fui a una fiesta universitaria. Y fui a una reunión con chicos. Mejor, chicos maduros. No necesito más a Freddie.

Mi nueva libertad me hacía sentir bien, pero en cambio ahora, después de escuchar ese estúpido mensaje, tenía un nudo en la garganta y estoy empezando a enojarme.

¿De qué está hablando? ¿Terminó? Yo soy la que terminó con él. Yo soy la que nunca quería hablar de nuevo con él. No al revés.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y una chica con el pelo marrón largo hasta los hombros caminó hacia mí.

– ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Samantha. Soy Lucy. –Extendió su mano en un saludo. – Llegué tarde aquí. Mi vuelo se retrasó.  
―Soy Sam. –Dije, mirando alrededor de la habitación. Yo estaba tan confundida con el ridículo mensaje de voz de Freddie que no me había dado cuenta que había más cosas en la habitación. Hay ropa en el armario, un ordenador en la otro mesa, y la otra cama está hecha.

–Lo siento ¿estaba bien dejar todas mis cosas? –Lucy preguntó preocupada.

―Oh, no, está bien. No estaba estorbando. –La tranquilicé.

– Oh, está bien. –Dijo mirándome confundida.

―Lo siento. –Me disculpe al darme cuenta que no estoy siendo la compañera de piso más amigable. –Mi psico ex-novio me dejó un mensaje, que realmente me molestó.

– ¿En serio? –Preguntó interesada. Se dejó caer en su cama, y se puso al revés, con los pies en la almohada. – ¿Cuál es el problema?

–Él me hizo algo realmente malo… creo… y yo, yo –tartamudeé intentando ordenar mis ideas. –Y yo le dije que se fuera a la mierda. –Lucy asintió con la cabeza. –Y después... después me deja un mensaje que dice "No voy a buscarte y no volveré a llamarte nunca más".

―Muy bien... –Lucy parece confundida. Mi compañera de cuarto piensa que estoy loca. – ¡Como si hubiera sido su idea de no hablarnos nunca más! –Intenté explicarle frustrada. – ¡Eso es ridículo! ¡Eso es una locura! Eso es... –Me estaba empezando a poner más furiosa. –¿Tienes el directorio de estudiantes? –Le pregunté de pronto.

Ella se acercó y lo sacó de su mesita de noche. –Gracias. –Lo abrí y empecé a deslizar el dedo por la lista hasta llegar al nombre de Freddie. Bueno, él no está tan lejos de aquí. –Vuelvo en unos minutos. –Dije decidida.

–Está bien. –Dijo Lucy sonando insegura.

Marché por el pasillo. No me importa que sean las dos de la mañana. No me importa que su compañero de habitación pueda estar durmiendo. Es hora de que alguien le diga a Freddie unas cuántas.

Cuando llegué a su dormitorio, puedo escuchar la música proveniente del interior. Llamé a la puerta en voz alta. Nada, lo volví a llamar, está vez gritando. Espero que reciba una queja de ruido, y lo castiguen por idiota.

– ¡Fredward Benson del B65! –Grité, para que sus compañeros de pasillo sepan a nombre de quién deben dejar la queja. –Necesito hablar contigo.

Oí un ruido en la sala, y por un segundo, perdí un poco el control.

¿Y si tiene a una chica? ¿Qué pasa si me dejó ese mensaje para sentirse mejor, para darme a conocer a mí que todo había terminado, por lo que no tendría que sentirse mal si pensaba que me estaba engañando? ¿Y si él cree que yo soy una psicópata? Supongo que presentarme en su habitación a las dos de la mañana no es la mejor manera de combatir eso, pero lo que sea.

Llamé a la puerta más fuerte.

– ¡Sé que estás ahí! –Gruñí.

Él abrió la puerta.

–Hola Puckett…

– ¿Estás solo?

―Sí ¿por qué?

–No sé. –Dije sin emoción cruzando los brazos. –Es la primera noche de la universidad y todo. Supuse que querrías bautizar la sala.

―Sí, bueno, pensé que tenía que tener la noche libre. Apenas me estoy instalando en la universidad. A diferencia de ti. –Se ve enojado.

– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Se abrió la puerta de enfrente a la de Freddie y un tipo en un par de boxers gris asoma la cabeza al pasillo. –Oye ¿Podrían hablar más bajo? Estoy tratando de dormir.

–Lo siento. –Dijo Freddie, haciéndole un gesto hacia mí como diciendo "Chicas psicóticas ¿qué puedo hacer?"

–Esto es culpa tuya, y tú lo sabes. –dije enfadada.

– ¿Qué es mi culpa? Y si vas a estar gritándome ¿quieres entrar? No creo que mis vecinos quieran escuchar esto.

―No –Dije, levantando las manos con exasperación. –No quiero entrar.

―Entonces, ¿por qué viniste aquí? –Preguntó cruzando los brazos. Lleva una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos-calzoncillos de color rojo y negro. Se veía como si estuviera en la cama por lo que sé que… .Distraerme.

–He venido aquí para saber de ese ridículo mensaje que dejaste en mi buzón de voz.

– ¿Qué era tan ridículo al respecto? –Me miró confundido con sus ojos chocolates que me hicieron sentir extraña, un revoloteo en el estómago, que no era hambre. –Eso es lo que querías ¿Verdad? Que te dejara en paz.

―Sí, lo quería.

– ¿Lo querías? ¿O lo quieres? –Sus ojos resplandecieron por un instante.

– ¡No! Yo no quiero tener nada contigo.

―Entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

–Porque… Porque quiero asegurarme de que esta es mi decisión. –Dije apresuradamente.

– ¿Cuál? –Frunció el ceño.

–La decisión de no hablarnos más. Es mía. –Crucé los brazos.

–Claro. Lo que tú digas. –Dijo como si no tuviese importancia, rodando los ojos.

–Lo es. –Insistí enfadada.

– Bien. –Aceptó él ya enfadado.

– ¡Muy bien! –Grité. Me giré y empecé a caminar por el pasillo.

–Ten cuidado con los idiotas de la orientación. –Gritó antes de que alcanzará a desaparecer por el pasillo.

– ¿Quién? –Pregunté girándome a verlo.

–El tipo con el que has estado todo el día.

Me atraganté.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Y no he estado todo el día con él.

―Bueno, lo que sea... Ten cuidado ¿Está bien? –Me dedicó una mirada preocupada y enfadada a la vez.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió de nuevo, y el mismo chico asomó la cabeza. –En serio. –Dijo en tono muy molesto.

–Lo sentimos, amigo. –Repitió Freddie, sonando como si realmente no lo sintiera. –Sam ¿Quieres entrar? Porque para alguien que no quiere hablar nunca jamás conmigo, realmente parece que tienes mucho que decir.

–Lo tienes. –El chico de la habitación de enfrente estuvo de acuerdo. –Y tienes que entrar y hablar de eso. De lo contrario no voy a poder dormir.

―Muy bien. –Empujé a Freddie y entré a su dormitorio. Él cerró la puerta detrás de mí. Su habitación es un poco más pequeña que la mía, pero ya tiene todo perfectamente ordenado. Ñoño.

Se sentó en la cama.

– ¿Quieres sentarte? –Preguntó, haciendo una seña a su silla de escritorio.

―No. –Dije deteniéndome en medio de la habitación. Por unos segundos eternos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Por último, él suspiró.

–No se puede seguir huyendo de las cosas, Sam.

– No estoy huyendo. Sólo porque no quiero tratar contigo, no significa que me estoy escapando de las cosas.

– ¿En serio? ¿Has hablado con Melanie?

– No.

– ¿Jack?

– No

Levantó una ceja.

–Eso no significa que me estoy escapando de las cosas. –Dije rápidamente. –Sólo quiere decir que no quiero hablar con nadie en este momento.

–Estás hablando conmigo. Sam, necesito saber si tengo una oportunidad. Si tú me puedes perdonar, si hay... –Su voz desvaneció, y me miró.

Él me miró con esa genuina expresión en su rostro, y pude sentir en su voz lo que realmente quería decir. Al igual que aquella extraña noche en la que me llamó y quería pasar el rato y que nada tenía sentido para mí, pero yo podía percibir en su voz que él realmente lo quería.

―No puedo. –Dije meneando la cabeza. ―Tú me mentiste, Freddie. Si me quisieras, no habrías hecho eso.

–No es siempre blanco y negro Sam. –Dijo pasando los dedos por su pelo.

–Lo sé. –Murmuré sin ganas. De pronto mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, y podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mi cuerpo. –Pero no estoy lista para decidir.

– ¿Decidir? –Me miró completamente confundido.

– Eres importante para mí, aun cuando lo nuestro hubiese estado destinado al fracaso, yo siempre te querría en mi corazón, por todo lo que significas para mí. Pero si decido creer en lo que me ha dicho Melanie, definitivamente te perderé, no sólo en el sentido físico, como novio, como amigo… Te perderé de un modo inexplicable, no podré evocar tu recuerdo sin sentirme traicionada, sin pensar en que te acostaste con mi hermana. No podré pensar en ti de un modo amable aunque lo intente. Y no quiero. No quiero que eso suceda…

Freddie se levantó incomodo de la cama, intentando acercarse. Me aparté unos pasos.

–Pero si decido creer en ti –continúe. –Perderé a mi familia. Melanie es mi hermana gemela, una de las pocas personas en este mundo que se interesan en mí, incluso aún más que mi propia madre. Pam sólo adora a Melanie, y creerá en ella a ojos cerrados y probablemente me odiara si decido creer en ti. Eso significa perder a mi hermana y a mi madre. Y no sé si podré soportar eso considerando que son mi única familia… Así como probablemente tú no podrías decir entre tu Madre y Yo.

– Tal vez no... –Me miró dolido. –Pero Melanie es una verdadera arpía, ha mentido en muchas cosas. Y no estoy tratando de decir que lo que yo hice estaba bien. Pero te quería ayudar cuando hice todo eso para la universidad y no me arrepiento de eso. Luego Melanie me chantajeo porque de algún modo ella sabía lo que había hecho, además estaba esa extraña situación en la que me hizo creer que eras tú... me asusté. Estoy enamorado de ti. Creí que me ibas a odiar. Creí que me ibas a culpar por todo lo que pasó. Yo me acababa de enterar que tu hermana gemela era real y muy malvada, por cierto. Estaba jodido, Sam.

Me miró de una forma extraña, rota, triste… Sentí que algo se suavizo dentro de mí.

–Freddie si sólo fuese el asunto de la universidad, las cosas serían más fáciles. Si Melanie no estuviese involucrada… -Suspiré. – ¿Por qué ella está en todo esto? –Pregunté con auténtica curiosidad. –Se supone que ella es una chica buena, tiene una beca en una escuela privada…

Freddie me miró y se puso a reír. Yo lo miré confundida.

–Melanie es todo, menos "una Chica Buena". –Sonrió. –Es mentirosa, una gran profesional en la mentira, recuerda que es una Puckett ¿Hay alguien es tu familia que sea absolutamente bueno?

"Melanie" pensé. Ella ni siquiera tiene antecedentes penales.

–Melanie no es ninguna excepción en tu familia. –Aseguró Freddie leyendo mi pensamiento.

Ok… La última media hora Freddie se ha encargado de mostrarme todos los trapos sucios de mi gemela "la perfecta" que resultó ser no tan perfecta. La expulsaron de la escuela privada por comportamiento inmoral. Andar calentando las camas de tus compañeros y profesores aparentemente es motivo de expulsión. No lo podía creer, esa no es la Melanie que mi madre y yo conocemos, pero ahora empiezo a entender porque siempre son chicos muy hombres los que me confunden con mi hermana y también entiendo porque llevaba tanto tiempo en casa de "vacaciones".

Caminé dando vueltas por la habitación del ñoño pensando, intentado asimilar la información que Freddie me había mostrado en su laptop.

–Ahora sé que no hice las cosas bien. –Dijo Freddie poniéndose de pie frente a mí. –Debí decirte la verdad de lo que pasó con Melanie desde el principio, lo siento. –Dio un paso más cerca de mí, y esta vez, me quede en mí lugar. –Y ojalá lo hubiera manejado de manera diferente. Me gustaría haber visto con claridad a través de toda la locura y sólo contarte. –Suspiró. –Pero no quiero cometer ese error otra vez. Quiero hablar de esto –Y de pronto estaba a escasos centímetros de mí. Extendió sus manos y puso sus brazos alrededor de mí.

–Estoy realmente molesta ahora Fredward. –Le dije siendo honesta, por primera vez. –Realmente me enojé, lloré. Con todo. Rompiendo conmigo, ocultándome cosas. –Confesé con vergüenza.

―Ya lo sé. Y lo siento. No lo hice a propósito, Sam. No podía soportar la idea de que me odiaras, así que sólo opté por evadir el tema. Pero no voy a hacerlo más. Voy a enfrentar esto. Tenemos que enfrentar esto.

– ¿Cómo? –Le pregunté dejando que me abrazara, y que algunas lágrimas se derramaran por mis mejillas y mojaran su camisa, pero él no se alejó, me abrazó con más fuerza.

–Al hacer lo que sea necesario. –Dijo con sencillez. –Vamos a superar esto.

–No sé. No sé si va a ser lo mismo. –Admití insegura.

–Está bien. –Lo miré confundida. –Que no lo sepas, quiero decir. –Agregó rápidamente. –Pero si hay incluso una posibilidad, entonces quiero intentarlo.

Lo miré entonces, y pude ver cuán herido estaba. Pensé en cómo la gente comete errores, y sobre cómo le mentí sobre mi supuesto amor con Jack, y cómo las emociones y la angustia y el amor pueden realmente joder tu cabeza. Por encima de todo, pensé en cómo es estar con él, y cómo, si hay incluso una oportunidad, podemos estar juntos, no puedo tener miedo de averiguarlo.

Suspiré y le sonreí un poco, entonces él me besó suavemente en los labios.

―Vas a estar bien, Sam. –Susurró en mi oído, y sé que él está hablando de las cosas con mi familia, mi hermana específicamente.

―Ya lo sé. Y espero que tú sepas eso también. –Me miró y nos besamos, sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura y caímos en la cama. Y nos seguimos besando, disfrutando de la sensación de estar juntos otra vez. Él se retiró por un segundo para mirarme.

–Te amo Sam. –Dijo casi sin voz.

–Te amo también. -Susurré

Y entonces él me abrazó hasta que me quedé dormida.

* * *

_**Holas!**_

_**Sí ya volví, si estoy aquí es por que he sobrevivido a la tortuosa semana de exámenes finales... Bueno aún me queda una semana de sufrimientos. Y por lo que he visto hay muchos que aún están en periodo de exámenes .. Ademas olvide pagar el Internet y lo cortaron, pensé en ir al ciber a actualizar, pero después recordé que el chico es mi ex y está un poco loco... (Sí estaba deprimida cuando salí con él) Así que fui a pagar el Internet el lunes, pero me lo devolvieron hoy... En fin...**_

**_Que les pareció el capitulo?_**

**_Solo me queda un capitulo por publicar, sé que dije que era más, pero cuando releí lo que tenía eliminé un montón. Así que esto es lo que quedó... Creo ya saben la dirección en la terminará esta historia._**

**_Gracias por todo, los reviews y sugerencias!_**

**_Nos leemos en el último capitulo de esta historia._**

**Militha93**


End file.
